Le compartiment secret
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad.Lorsque Bella décide de déménager à Forks, sa mère et Phil décident de lui offrir un dernier cadeau, un bureau du début des années 1900. Elle découvre alors un compartiment rempli de lettres cachées. Peut-on aimer un homme qui n'existe plus ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

_**Sommaire : Lorsque Bella décide de déménager à Forks, sa mère et Phil décident de lui offrir un dernier cadeau, un bureau du début des années 1900. Elle découvre alors un compartiment rempli de lettres cachées. Peut-on aimer un homme qui n'existe plus ?**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fiction complète en 20 chapitres

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 01**

**BPOV**

Je marmonne. « Pourquoi moi ? ».

Ma mère demande en entrant dans la pièce. « Tu as dit quelque chose mon cœur ? ».

Je réponds rapidement. « Nan. ». Je déménage pour Forks durant ce mois et je ne veux pas que ma mère s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà. À chaque fois qu'elle est près de moi, je dois prétendre être heureuse et d'accord avec tout ce qui se passe depuis ces deux derniers mois, cachant la vraie raison de mon départ.

C'est un soulagement de savoir que je n'ai plus à vivre dans l'ombre du danger qui semble constamment me suivre. Peut être que si je déménage avec le chef de la police, certains aspects de ma vie seront moins douloureux ou chaotiques.

« Bella, Bébé... ». Ma maman tente de regagner mon attention. « … Es tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Je veux dire, je comprend que tu veux que je sois heureuse mais qu'en est il de tout ce que tu laisses derrière toi ? ».

Je m'assois près d'elle. « Maman, c'est pour le mieux. Tu as besoin d'être avec Phil et j'ai besoin d'être un peu plus indépendante. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions plus jamais nous revoir. Tu seras qu'à un vol d'avion de là. ».

Elle me demande. « Est ce que tu es sûre que ce n'est pas juste pour te sauver ? ». Je me tourne pour éviter sa question et recommence à emballer mes affaires. Nous avons discutés de cela de nombreuses fois et je tente encore de faire face à mon passé.

Je prie. « Maman, s'il te plait. Tu sais que je ne veux pas partir mais tu sais aussi que je n'ai pas le choix. Il ne m'a pas laisser d'autre option. ».

Ma mère prend courage. « Tu as toujours le choix mon cœur... Je peux rester ici avec toi ou tu peux voyager avec Phil et moi. Je sais que tu veux t'éloigner de lui mais est ce la bonne réponse. ».

« C'est le seul moyen de retrouver ma vie. Autant j'aime cet endroit, qu'il détient trop de souvenirs. ».

Elle insiste. « Et en ce qui concerne Nathalie ou encore Megen ? ».

Je l'interrompt. « Ne me parle pas d'elle. ». Megen est la dernière raison pour laquelle je resterais. C'est partiellement de sa faute si je suis dans cette situation à la base.

Ma mère dit. « Tu dois lui pardonner Bella. ».

Je rétorque. « Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit. C'est tellement plus compliqué que ce que tu crois. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revenir là dessus. ».

« Tu ne peux pas garder ça en toi toute ta vie Bells... Vivre ainsi c'est comme vivre dans le mensonge ou vivre dans ta propre bulle. Tôt ou tard, cela doit finir. ».

Je ris jaune. « Alors j'opte pour le tard. Maintenant, je dois continuer à emballer, alors tu penses qu'on peut remettre cette thérapie à plus tard ? ».

Elle se lève du lit et embrasse mon front. « Penses y bébé. ». Je sais qu'elle a raison mais je ne veux jamais plus y repenser. Ma vie est assez compliquée comme elle est alors pourquoi me torturer un peu plus en la revivant dans mon imagination.

« Toc. Toc... ». J'entends mon beau père, Phil, à la porte. « … Est ce que je peux entrer Bella ? ».

Je murmure. « Bien sûr. ». Lorsque je lève la tête pour remarquer sa présence, je vois ce qu'il a avec lui. Posé près de lui, se tient un bureau acajou qui semble daté du début du dix neuvième siècle. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? ».

« Ceci... ». Il me le montre en détail. « est ce que tu emmènes avec toi à Forks. Ta mère et moi avons décidés que tu en aurais peut être besoin pour ton ordinateur ou autre chose. ».

« Oh. Merci Phil. Je l'apprécie vraiment. ». Il installe le bureau dans ma chambre et m'offre une accolade d'une main assez maladroite.

« Eh bien, tu vas me manquer Bella. Je me sens vraiment coupable de t'infliger cela. Je te retire de tout ce que tu connais et que tu aimes. ». Phil n'est vraiment pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe et pour une certaine raison, je préfère que cela reste ainsi. Trop de monde en sait déjà beaucoup trop comme cela.

Je le contredis. « Mais non Phil. Il y a ici tout ce que j'aimais et que je connaissais. Maintenant, tout me semble si différent. Il est temps que j'aille de l'avant. Il est temps de vivre une nouvelle aventure. ».

Il répond. « Peut être que les choses iront mieux à Forks. Je sais que tu étais plutôt malheureuse ces derniers temps. Peut être que déménager avec ton père sera ce qui te rendra heureuse à nouveau. ».

J'acquiesce. « Peut être. ». Soudain, mon téléphone joue une sonnerie familière. 'Shake it' par Metro Station. En vérifiant, je vois que c'est Nathalie qui m'appelle. « Désolée, mais je dois prendre cet appel. ».

Phil me dit. « Pas de problème gamine. Je te laisse un peu d'intimité. ».

« Merci. ». Phil ne me connait peut être pas si bien mais il sait toujours quand me laisser un peu de temps seule. Peut être est ce que parce qu'il n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi. « Quoi de neuf Nat ? ».

« Bellary... ». Encore ce surnom que je déteste. « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as toujours pas appelée depuis tout ce temps ? Est ce que je te saoule ou un truc du genre ? ».

« Non. J'étais un peu distraite, c'est tout. ».

« Bella. Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout. J'aimerais que tu me le dises plutôt que de me laisser dans le noir. Tu ne le sais pas mais peut être que je peux t'aider. ».

Je murmure. « J'en doute. ». Mais elle m'a entendue.

« Essaies toujours. ». Son ton se fait plus urgent. « Est ce que c'est encore au sujet de Kyle et Mégane ? Tu sais que tu auras à gérer ça tôt ou tard. Megen m'appelle déjà toutes les deux secondes en me suppliant de tenter de réparer ce qu'elle a fait. ».

Je réponds en serrant les dents. « Elle ne peut rien réparer. Kyle et elle ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait et maintenant je suis forcée de nettoyer tout ce gâchis. Mais pourquoi suis je surprise ? C'est ce qu'elle fait à chaque fois. Elle fout la merde et ensuite cours vers quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il répare son bordel.».

« Sois juste Bellary. Kyle est tout autant à blâmer, et peut être même encore plus. ».

« Je ne veux plus parler de ça. Mais je dois te voir ce soir. J'ai une nouvelle qui ne peut pas vraiment être dite au téléphone. ».

Elle répond joyeusement. « D'accord Bells. On se fait une soirée entre filles. Juste toi et moi. On peut même aller voir un film et prendre des pizzas après ça. ».

« Génial. Je pense que c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Je te retrouve vers sept heures OK ? ».

« C'est noté chérie ». Elle raccroche. Je regarde l'heure et me rends compte que j'ai encore deux heures à tuer avant qu'elle arrive. Je décide d'examiner mon nouveau bureau, dans le détail.

Il est très ancien et pourtant magnifique. Chaque tiroir est large et spacieux. En ouvrant le plus grand de tous, je trouve une sorte de petit levier. En tirant dessus, je tombe sur un compartiment secret remplie d'une dizaine de vieilles lettres.

Je les retire et les examine de près. Je prends la première du tas. La seule indication de la personne à qui elle est destinée, est notée sur l'enveloppe. Il n'est écrit que ces quelques mots.

_**À toi, seule et unique.**_

Je sais que lire le contenu serait considéré comme de l'invasion de vie privée mais une partie de moi aspire à briser les règles juste cette fois. La personne qui l'a écrite ne doit surement plus faire partie du monde des vivant alors quel mal cela pourrait il faire ? Je retire délicatement la lettre de son enveloppe et commence à la lire.

_**15 Décembre 1918,**_

_**Ma chère,**_

_**Je crains que mes jours soient privés de joie sans vous à mes cotés. Ma vie semblait si pleine et pourtant si vide sans vous. Si seulement je pouvais vous rejoindre et vous déclarer mon amour. Je crains que nous ne nous reverrons ni même nous reparlerons. Vous êtes mon cœur. Vous êtes ma destinée. Bien que nos corps n'aient jamais eu contact, je sens que nos âmes sont étroitement liées pour l'éternité.**_

_**J'ai des nouvelles plutôt affreuses à vous annoncer. Cet instant m'est douloureux. Mes parents m'ont récemment informés de mon engagement imminent qui se produit trop tôt. Je n'ai jamais rencontré cette femme et pourtant je la déteste. Je souhaite que mes parents puissent comprendre que je souhaite une vie d'amour et non de misère.**_

_**Si vous trouvez cette lettre, je vous prie d'y répondre. Dites moi où vous êtes. Dis moi qui vous êtes et où vous retrouver.**_

_**Jusqu'à notre rencontre, je dois vous dire au revoir. Je tenterai de vous écrire à nouveau prochainement.**_

_**À vous, pour toujours.**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen.**_

Une fois que je termine cette lettre, je constate qu'il est presque impossible de trouver mon souffle. Comment quelqu'un peut être si romantique et si tendre ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'un tel homme puisse exister. Je me suis toujours dis que tous les mecs sont des cons et qu'ils n'ont aucun sens de l'amour ni de l'honnêteté. Mais, en lisant sa lettre, je réalise qu'Edward incarne toutes les qualités d'un homme qui n'existe plus. S'il était encore vivant, il serait mon idéal.

Je décide donc que je dois lui répondre. Bien que je sais qu'il ne la recevrait jamais, je sens que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je m'assois à mon ordinateur et commence à taper.

_**16 décembre 2008,**_

_**Cher Edward,**_

_**Je ne suis peut être pas la personne que vous recherchez mais je crois devoir vous répondre. Honnêtement, je me sens un peu bête de répondre à une lettre qui date d'il y a 90 ans mais c'est ainsi. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être pris au piège dans une situation dont vous ne trouvez aucune solution. Je sais que c'est douloureux mais je vous promets que cela pourrait être bien pire.**_

_**Quant au fait d'être amoureux, ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel je peux vous donner conseil. Selon ma propre expérience, l'amour n'est rien d'autre que cruel et inutile. J'ai pleuré des larmes innombrables à cause de cette émotion stupide et je commence à la mépriser. Peut être est ce seulement le fait que je sois malheureuse en amour, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il vous faut être prudent. Une fois que vous donnez votre cœur, il se peut que vous ne le récupériez jamais. Alors peut être devriez vous juste vous marier à cette femme et épargner votre cœur de cette douleur que l'amour provoque lentement mais surement.**_

_**J'espère que tout s'est bien passé.**_

_**Isabel Swan Marie**_

Je place ma lettre dans le compartiment avant d'entendre un choc lourd contre ma porte.

« Bellary ! ». Nathalie passe la porte. « Allez Chica ! Il est temps d'aller s'amuser ! ».

Je réponds étonnée. « Oh ! ». Je n'ai pas réalisé que j'ai passé les deux dernières heures à lire la lettre. Je ne suis même pas prête. Nathalie va trop me tuer. « Est ce que je peux encore avoir une ou deux minutes Nat ? ».

« Comment est ce que tu peux ne pas être encore prête ? On a prévu ça depuis deux heures déjà ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? ».

Je réponds rapidement. « Rien. ». Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité sinon elle va penser que je suis une dingue. « Donnes moi juste quelques minutes et je te promets que je serais prête. ».

Elle marmonne. « D'accord. Mais t'as plutôt intérêt à descendre les escaliers dans deux minutes gamine ! ».

Je me moque en lui faisant un salut militaire. « Oui madame. ».

« Ohh, revoilà la garce sarcastique que nous connaissons et que nous aimons. ». Elle me serre dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué Bella. S'il te plait, ne m'écartes plus de ta vie comme ça. ».

« Je suis désolée Nat. ». Je lui rends son câlin. Elle n'a vraiment pas la moindre idée que c'est surement une des dernières fois que nous avons l'occasion de nous voir.

« Oublies ça Chica. ». Elle rit. « Deux minutes. Je le pense vraiment. ».

J'acquiesce. « D'accord ! ». Je ramasse les lettres d'Edward qui semblent s'être éparpillées partout et je pousse le levier pour ouvrir le compartiment. Une fois ouvert, je remarque que la lettre que je venais de mettre quelques instants plus tôt, à disparu. Le compartiment secret est totalement vide.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Voici la nouvelle histoire...**_

_**Oui les deux autres sont encore d'actualité... Mon rythme de publication est plutôt lent je le reconnais.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 02**

**BPOV**

Nathalie me regarde de près. « Tu sembles distraite... Je veux dire, tu as à peine dit un mot durant le film et maintenant tu manges presque pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».

Je dis sincèrement. « C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête Nat. Sans oublier que je tente de décider comment je dois t'annoncer ma nouvelle. ».

Elle soupire. « Bella. Pas besoin d'être si mélodramatique. Je veux dire... ça peut pas être si flippant hein ? Allez, dis le moi directement. Je peux le supporter. ».

Je marmonne nerveusement. « OK. Nathalie, je déménage. Je pars vivre à Forks, Washington dans quelques semaines. ».

Elle dit, choquée. « QUOI ? Bella, comment peux tu me faire ça ? Nous sommes meilleures amies depuis toujours et tu m'as toujours tout dit. Comment pouvais tu ne pas me dire ça plus tôt ? Pourquoi as tu choisi de le dire maintenant ? ».

« Tu sais pourquoi. ». Je chuchote sombrement. « J'ai besoin de partir et tu le sais. Si je ne pars pas maintenant, les choses ne feront qu'empirer. ».

« C'est à cause de lui ? ». Elle hausse le ton. « Tu fais ça à cause de ce connard ? Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je veux dire... tu as complètement changé. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant. Tu es si froide et distante. Est ce que tu ne te préoccupe plus de personne à part de toi même ? ».

« Je suis désolée si tu penses que je suis une garce Nat, mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? ». Le ton monte. La serveuse vient vers notre table avec un air menaçant et nous demande de bien vouloir baisser la voix.

Nathalie continue. « Tu n'avais pas l'habitude de t'énerver comme ça Bella. Tu jurais jamais et tu n'élevais même pas la voix sur moi. Est ce que c'est Kyle qui t'a rendu ainsi ou est ce que ça vient de toi ? ».

Je gronde. « Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? ».

« Bella, soit honnête pour une fois. Pourquoi est ce que tu pars vraiment ? ».

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. « Parce que je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux pas continuer à regarder par dessus mon épaule en appréhendant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne se produise. Nat, je t'adore mais je dois le faire. Si je pouvais t'emmener avec moi, je le ferais mais tu sais que je ne le peux pas. ».

Elle me prend la main. « S'il te plait, ne pars pas. Je peux t'aider à surmonter ça. Je peux te protéger de lui. ».

« Non, tu ne le peux pas. ». Je soupire. « Personne ne le peut. Partout où je vais, il me suis. J'ai tenté tout ce qui était possible, de mes parents en passant par la police et maintenant, je n'ai pas d'autre alternative. ».

Nathalie demande. « Et en ce qui concerne Megen ? Tu dois lui dire la vérité Bella. Elle n'a aucune idée de qui est vraiment Kyle. ».

Je crie. « J'ai essayé, rappelles toi. D'ailleurs, elle ne veut pas écouter alors peut être qu'elle le mérite. ».

« Comment peux tu dire cela ? Megen était tout pour toi à une époque. Nous étions les meilleures amies. Nous étions des sœurs. ».

Je gronde. « C'était il y a longtemps. Megen a fait son choix et, à présent, je fais le mien. S'il te plait, ne rends pas cela plus difficile que cela ne l'est en réalité. ». Sur ces paroles, je quitte la table et sors du restaurant pour rejoindre ma voiture.

Il me parle. « Où est ce que tu crois aller ? Allez Bellsy, tu ne peux pas me fuir toute ta vie. Sans compter que si tu t'enfuies, tu sais que je serais, tout de même, juste derrière toi. ».

Je hurle en courant vers ma voiture. « Dégages Kyle ! Tu sais que j'ai une ordonnance. Tu ne peux pas être à moins de cent mètres de moi ou alors... ».

Kyle se met à rire. « Ou alors quoi princesse ? ». Il se rapproche. « Ou alors tu vas appeler ton papa pour venir me chercher ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué chérie mais Washington c'est assez loin d'ici. ».

Je finis par arriver à ma voiture et débloque l'ouverture centralisée. J'entre rapidement à l'intérieur alors qu'il disparaît hors de ma vue. Je passe la marche arrière mais soudain, Kyle apparaît et me bloque la sortie. Avant que je comprenne ce qu'il compte faire, il est sur ma voiture. Il commence à s'accrocher à mes vitres pour tenter de trouver un moyen d'entrer. La peur coule dans mes veines alors que je continue à conduire.

Quelqu'un fait une annonce dans un haut parleur. « Veuillez vous écarter du véhicule monsieur ! ». Je me tourne et vois un véhicule de police qui se gare à coté de moi, me sauvant la mise. Un officier sort de la voiture et fait son chemin jusqu'à moi tandis que son collègue procède à l'arrestation de Kyle.

« Est ce que ça va mademoiselle ? ». Je l'entends à peine. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ses mots. « Mademoiselle, voulez vous qu'on appelle une ambulance ? ».

Je finis par répondre d'une voix tremblante. « Non. Emmenez le s'il vous plait. ».

« Nous pouvons le garder un certain temps, mais nous serons obligés de le relâcher. ». L'officier continue. « C'est la première fois qu'il va à l'encontre de son ordonnance, alors il va probablement passer juste passer la nuit au poste. Je vous suggère de trouver un endroit sûr où aller. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre. ».

Je m'écris. « Vous ne pouvez pas le garder ? ».

« Je le souhaiterais mademoiselle. Mais malheureusement, la loi est la loi. ».

Je demande. « Comment est ce que vous m'avez trouvée ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler, ni rien. ».

L'officier répond. « Une jeune femme, répondant au nom de Nathalie Cecilen nous a appelé. Elle l'a vu en train de vous suivre hors du centre commercial, peu après que vous l'ayez quittée. ».

Je dis calmement. « Je vous remercie d'être venus. ».

L'officier me dit. « Je regrette seulement de ne pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps. Allez dans un endroit sûr, quelque part où il ne puisse vous retrouver. ».

Je fais comme il me l'a commandé et rentre chez moi. Une fois arrivée, Renée m'attend à l'extérieur. Elle m'appelle. « Bella ! Oh merci mon dieu ! Je suis si désolée d'avoir douté de toi. ».

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ».

« Je pensais que tu exagérais avec ce problème de harcèlement. Je sais que j'aurais dû te croire mais je pensais que tu en faisais toute une tragédie. Puis, tu as déposé cette ordonnance restrictive et je me suis dit que tu étais devenue folle. ».

Je lui demande. « Et depuis quand est ce que je suis dramatique ? J'ai toujours été l'adulte dans cette famille et pourtant tu me traites comme si j'étais une enfant. ».

Elle répète. « Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas idée que la situation était si hors de contrôle. Dès demain matin, je vais appeler Charlie et lui dire de s'attendre à ce que tu arrive plus tôt. Montes te coucher et demain, nous finirons d'emballer tes affaires. ».

Je réponds vaguement. « Peu importe maman. ». Je n'ai pas envie d'en dire plus et je suis persuadée que je ne pourrais le faire, si je le tentais.

Je m'affale sur mon lit alors que je me mets à pleurer. Depuis la dernière fois, je me permets rarement de montrer mes émotions mais là je ne peux plus me contenir.

Alors que je regarde mon bureau, je remarque que les lettres d'Edward sont toujours éparpillées à gauche, à droite. L'interruption de Nathalie m'a distrait de ce qu'il s'est produit plus tôt dans la soirée. La lettre que je lui ai écrit a simplement disparue. Je me redresse doucement de mon lit et ouvre le compartiment secret. Et ce que j'y vois, me choque au delà de toute croyance.

Cette fois, il y a une lettre présente mais ce n'est pas celle que j'ai laissé auparavant. En fait, elle ressemble plutôt à celles qu'Edward aurait écrit. Je m'en saisis d'une main tremblante, encore perturbée par sa simple existence. Ce peut il vraiment ? J'ouvre l'enveloppe simple et en sors prudemment son contenu. Qui que ce soit à répondu et semble bien être en colère.

_**Cher voleur,**_

_**Comment avez vous eu accès à ces lettres ? Êtes vous venu chez moi durant mon absence et avez pris ce qui m'appartenait intimement ? Ces lettres sont privées et contiennent le plus profond des secrets. Quels droits avez vous d'envahir ainsi ma vie privée ?**_

_**Si votre crime n'est déjà pas assez horrible, j'aurais été outré par votre geste suivant. Non seulement vous me volez mais en plus vous vous faites passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai fais de nombreuses recherches et Isabella Swan Marie n'existe pas ! Et quel est ce non-sens sur le fait d'être en l'an 2008 ? une telle année n'existe pas ! À une telle date, ça sera la fin du monde et il sera surement réduit à néant.**_

_**Dites moi qui vous êtes réellement, si vous parvenez à trouver un minimum de dignité. Le plus tôt vous vous confesserez et le plus tôt cela sera fini. D'ici là, vous êtes prié de ne dire à personne, vos découvertes. Si vous le faites, vous aurez à faire face à des conséquences sans merci pour vos actions.**_

_**Cordialement.**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen**_

Je ne peux pas croire ce que je lis. Est ce que je peux réellement communiquer avec quelqu'un qui devrait être déjà mort ? Quelle genre de blague malsaine est ce là ? Qui peut me faire une chose pareille après tout ce que j'ai enduré cette année ?

Mais personne ne peut avoir sût au sujet de ces lettres, sachant que je ne l'ai même pas dit à Nathalie. Comment cela peut il être possible quand la seule personne qui connait l'existence de ce compartiment n'est que moi... et lui ? J'entreprends avec hâte, de commencer une nouvelle lettre et décide de tester cette théorie de dingue.

_**Cher Edward.**_

_**J'ai trouvé ces lettres dans le bureau sur lequel je suis en train de vous écrire. Il a dû vous appartenir lorsque vous étiez en vie mais maintenant j'en suis là propriétaire. Je ne suis pas une voleuse et je ne l'ai jamais été. Mon père est chef de la police, ce qui implique de la prudence dans chacune de mes actions. Je refuse même de dépasser les limitations de vitesse !**_

_**Aussi, je n'ai point voler l'identité de quiconque ! La seule raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez me trouver est que je n'ai pas encore vu le jour. Si ma théorie est exacte, nous avons trouvé un moyen de communication nous séparant de 90 ans. Je ne sais comment cela est possible mais je vous jure que je suis en 2008 !**_

_**Je vous retourne vos lettres comme vous me l'avez demandé et jure en plus de ne jamais révéler vos secrets. Je comprends votre besoin d'intimité et je n'ai jamais souhaité vous bouleverser. Si vous me permettez mon audace, je vous demanderais à qui est ce que vous écrivez ? J'attends avec impatience votre prochaine lettre et je ne quitterais pas cette pièce avant de l'avoir reçue. Vous me trouverez peut être folle mais je me dois d'être sûre que ma santé mentale est encore intacte.**_

_**Sincèrement.**_

_**Isabel Swan Marie**_

Je place l'enveloppe dans le compartiment avec le reste de ses lettres. Je prie silencieusement que tout cela soit vrai. Même si cela semble dingue, c'est le mec dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Même si je ne peux être avec lui, au moins une partie de lui sera toujours avec moi. Je m'assois au bureau patiemment mais m'endors assez rapidement. Quand je me réveille, j'arrache presque le tiroir pour me rendre comte que toutes les précédentes lettres sont parties et qu'une nouvelle lettre est présente.

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui tentent ma nouvelle traduction ! Encore plus à celles qui me laissent en plus une review. Savoir ce que vous pensez est très important et en plus ça motive ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 03**

**EPOV**

Ma mère entre dans ma chambre. « Edward. ». Je l'aime tendrement mais elle a du mal à se souvenir que j'ai besoin d'un minimum de vie privée. « Edward mon chéri, permets moi d'entrer. ».

J'accède à sa requête. « Entrez donc, mère. Pour quoi désirez vous mon aide ? ».

« Mon chéri, j'ai de terribles nouvelles. ». Je remarque ses yeux, habituellement joyeux, qui sont maintenant rougis par les larmes. La voir dans un tel état fait qu'une vive douleur parcoure mon corps.

« Mère, que se passe t-il ? ». Je la prends contre moi. Elle semble si frêle et si fragile. J'ai peur qu'en l'enlaçant, elle puisse se briser dans mes bras. Cela me tue presque de voir la femme la plus forte que je connaisse dans un si mauvais état. « S'il vous plait, dites moi. ».

« C'est ton père. ». Elle reprend son souffle. « J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'affaiblisse, mon amour. Le docteur pense que si nous le faisons hospitaliser, cela ne ferait qu'empirer. Je ne sais pas si je peux le supporter Edward. ».

Je la supplie. « Mère, ne dites pas une telle chose. ». Je sais que mon père se sent mal mais je n'en connaissais pas l'étendue réelle. Mon père a toujours été si fort, si courageux. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'une maladie pourrait l'achever. « Il va retrouver une parfaite santé. Vous verrez. ».

« Je prie pour que tu ais raison. ». Elle pleure, me tirant plus près d'elle. « Je mourrais sans lui. ».

Je l'invective. « Mère, ne dites pas de telles choses. ». Je ne m'autorise rarement à élever la voix, surtout auprès de ma mère. Mais je ne peux supporter l'idée d'une vie sans elle.

« Je suis désolée. Tu as raison. Je ne peux parler de telles choses en ta présence. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste pour aucun d'entre nous. Une fois que nous perdons espoir, il ne reste plus rien. ».

Je lui répond. « S'il vous plait, gardez la foi ma chère mère. Vous vous devez de rester forte... pour lui. ».

« Très bien mon chéri. Je vais te laisser maintenant pour voir ton père, mais avant de partir, j'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec toi. Je n'aime pas aborder un tel sujet à nouveau, mais je te prie de reconsidérer le mariage. Si quelque chose de malheureux se produisait, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'on prendra bien soin de toi. ».

« Peut être que le mariage n'est pas la solution. Je suis vraiment indépendant mère et je vous assure que je serais toujours capable de gérer mes affaires tout à fait correctement. ».

Elle marmonne. « Si borné... Edward, je crains que tu ne sois déjà trop mature avant que tu n'atteignes tes 20 ans. ». Une fois qu'elle s'en va, je saisis mon stylo et reprends mon courrier. J'étais en train d'écrire une lettre à la femme de mes rêves avant que ma mère ne m'interrompt.

Pourtant elle ne quitte pas mes pensées. C'est une jeune femme ordinaire avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolat. Lui écrire semble insensé mais parfois j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle pourrait les lire. Savoir qu'elle partage mes pensées et mes angoisses me soutient dans cette période préoccupante.

Les seuls moments où je suis capable d'entendre ses réponses sont quand je trouve le sommeil. À chaque fois que je lui parle, au travers de mes rêves, elle me laisse avec plus de questions que de réponses. Plus que tout, j'aimerais connaître son prénom et où est ce que je peux la trouver. Mais toutes les fois où je trouve le courage de lui demander, elle rougit violemment et s'efface dans les ténèbres, me laissant sans réponses. C'est ainsi que, sans tenir compte de ma peur de la folie, je commence à lui écrire une nouvelle lettre.

_**15 décembre 1918**_

_**Ma chère,**_

_**Je crains que mes jours soient privés de joie sans vous à mes cotés. Ma vie semblait si pleine et pourtant si vide sans vous. Si seulement je pouvais vous rejoindre et vous déclarer mon amour. Je crains que nous ne nous reverrons ni même nous reparlerons. Vous êtes mon cœur. Vous êtes ma destinée. Bien que nos corps n'aient jamais eu contact, je sens que nos âmes sont étroitement liées pour l'éternité.**_

_**J'ai des nouvelles plutôt affreuses à vous annoncer. Cet instant m'est douloureux. Mes parents m'ont récemment informés de mon engagement imminent qui se produit trop tôt. Je n'ai jamais rencontré cette femme et pourtant je la déteste. Je souhaite que mes parents puissent comprendre que je souhaite une vie d'amour et non de misère.**_

_**Si vous trouvez cette lettre, je vous prie d'y répondre. Dites moi où vous êtes. Dis moi qui vous êtes et où vous retrouver.**_

_**Jusqu'à notre rencontre, je dois vous dire au revoir. Je tenterai de vous écrire à nouveau prochainement.**_

_**À vous, pour toujours.**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen.**_

Je décide de ne pas parler de la maladie qui mine mon père dans la crainte d'avoir à y faire face. Que faire si mon père perd réellement la vie face à cette grippe espagnole ? Que faire si le plus grand homme que je connaisse ne fait plus partie de ma vie ?

J'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit et de retrouver mes priorités une fois de plus. Bien que Chicago soit assez bruyante et pleine de vie, je peux toujours trouver la paix dans un lieu tout à moi. Mes grands parents m'ont laissé leur maison lorsqu'ils sont morts et c'est maintenant mon seul espoir pour obtenir du calme dans ce monde rempli de chaos.

Lorsque j'entre dans cette maison, cela me rappelle constamment mon enfance heureuse car j'y ai passé le plus clair de mon temps. Mais avec la mort de mes grands parents et le fait que j'ai grandi, il me semble que les difficultés de la vie commencent à s'élever sans fin. Par exemple, je ne peux sauver mon père ou la centaine de personnes atteintes de cette maladie mais quand je suis ici, je rêve de devenir le docteur qui en sera capable. Je me sens si seul, si désespéré.

C'est dans ce genre de moment que je souhaite avoir des frères et des sœurs afin de ne pas y faire face tout seul. Si je perds ma mère et mon père, je n'aurais plus personne, et je ne serais rien. Peut être devrais je prendre en considération le fait de me marier. Si seulement elle existait. Si seulement elle respirait le même air que le mien et ressentirait le même amour que je lui porte.

Je regarde ma montre et constate que je suis là depuis deux heures. Il est presque minuit et si je ne rentre pas rapidement à la maison, mes parents vont être furieux. Je cours pour rentrer, m'arrêtant à peine pour reprendre mon souffle et trouver une maison vide, une fois sur place. Voyant que personne n'est à la maison, je m'assois à mon piano et joues quelques unes de mes compositions préférées. Ma mère m'a appris comment jouer et depuis c'est une de mes plus grandes sources de joie.

Quelqu'un place sa main sur mon épaule. « Edward. ». Je sursaute, confus et prends en compte ce qui se passe autour de moi. Une fois que je retrouve mon souffle, je me tourne et trouve ma mère debout devant moi. Elle semble épuisée et encore plus abattue qu'avant.

Terrifié par son apparence, je m'empresse de lui demander.« Mère, où étiez vous ? Il est minuit passé et vous venez juste de rentrer à la maison. ».

Elle dit simplement. « Ils ont emmenés ton père. Sa condition a empiré durant ton absence et j'ai senti que je n'avais pas d'autre alternative. Je suis si désolée Edward. ».

Je demande, furieux de ne pas être présent à ce moment là. « Pourquoi vous sentez vous le besoin de vous excuser ? Ce n'est en aucun cas votre faute et cela ne le sera jamais. J'aurais dû être là. Je vous aurais aidé d'une façon ou d'une autre. ».

Elle me tapote la main. « Tu n'aurais rien pu faire mon amour. Ton père aurait été dans le même état, peu importe ta présence ou ton absence. Ce qui devait être fait, l'a été et malheureusement, c'est ce qui nous reste à surmonter. ».

« Vous n'auriez pas dû endurer cela toute seule. Je ne quitterais point votre côté, ni même le sien. J'attendrais patiemment avec vous deux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse. ».

« Je sais que tu le feras mon cœur. ». Une simple larme s'autorise à couler le long de sa joue. « Nous devons bien nous reposer. Si nous voulons quelque espoir de ne pas tomber malade, nous devons rester frais et dispos. ».

Je réponds. « Bien sûr. Mais promettez moi de vous retirer pour la nuit, mère. Il semble que vous n'avez point dormi depuis des semaines et vous en avez besoin plus que moi. ».

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais s'il te plait, ne restes pas trop longtemps éveillé non plus Edward. ». J'acquiesce et pose un baiser sur le front de ma mère avant de l'envoyer à l'étage.

Alors que je monte moi même les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre, j'imagine une autre lettre à ma bien aimée dans mon esprit. Un jour, quand je l'aurais trouvée, je les partagerais avec elle. J'écris une nouvelle fois, mes pensées et me dirige vers le compartiment secret de mon bureau pour y déposer cette nouvelle missive. Ce que je constate, me laisse sous le choc.

Toutes mes pensées intimes et secrètes que j'ai écris à l'attention de mon amour ne sont plus là. Au lieu de cela, le tiroir contient une simple enveloppe blanche que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Je la retire d'une main tremblante et commence à lire la lettre.

_**16 décembre 2008,**_

_**Cher Edward,**_

_**Je ne suis peut être pas la personne que vous recherchez mais je crois devoir vous répondre. Honnêtement, je me sens un peu bête de répondre à une lettre qui date d'il y a 90 ans mais c'est ainsi. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être pris au piège dans une situation dont vous ne trouvez aucune solution. Je sais que c'est douloureux mais je vous promets que cela pourrait être bien pire.**_

_**Quant au fait d'être amoureux, ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel je peux vous donner conseil. Selon ma propre expérience, l'amour n'est rien d'autre que cruel et inutile. J'ai pleuré des larmes innombrables à cause de cette émotion stupide et je commence à la mépriser. Peut être est ce seulement le fait que je sois malheureuse en amour, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il vous faut être prudent. Une fois que vous donnez votre cœur, il se peut que vous ne le récupériez jamais. Alors peut être devriez vous juste vous marier à cette femme et épargner votre cœur de cette douleur que l'amour provoque lentement mais surement.**_

_**J'espère que tout s'est bien passé.**_

_**Isabel Swan Marie**_

Qui cette personne pense t-elle être ? En premier lieu, elle me vole mes possessions et se dit avoir une telle identité. Je connais chaque membre digne de la société de cette prestigieuse ville et ne connais aucune personne portant ce nom, qui ai existé. Et que veut elle dire par le fait qu'elle réponde à une lettre vieille de 90 ans ? Nous sommes en 1918 et non en 2008 ! à une telle date, le monde aura atteint le point où il n'existera plus.

Sans parler du point de vue de cette voleuse sur l'amour ? Comment peut elle déclarer que l'amour est cruel et inutile quand il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux ? Cette personne pourrait me détruire avec toutes ces preuves qu'elle détient. Si quelqu'un apprend une telle chose, j'aurais de tels troubles que je ne saurais m'en sortir. Je suis tellement en colère que je décide d'écrire à cette personne une lettre menaçant sa vie.

_**Cher voleur,**_

_**Comment avez vous eu accès à ces lettres ? Êtes vous venue chez moi durant mon absence et avez pris ce qui était véritablement à moi ? Ces lettres sont privées et contiennent le plus profond des secrets. Quels droits avez vous d'envahir ainsi ma vie privée ?**_

_**Si votre crime n'est déjà pas assez horrible, j'aurais été outré par votre geste suivant. Non seulement vous me volez mais en plus vous vous faites passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai fais de nombreuses recherches et Isabella Marie Swan n'existe pas ! Et quel est ce non-sens sur le fait d'être en l'an 2008 ? une telle année n'existe pas ! À une telle date, cela doit être la fin du monde et il doit être réduit à néant.**_

_**Dites moi qui vous êtes réellement, si vous parvenez à trouver un minimum de dignité. Le plus tôt vous vous confesserez et le plus tôt cela sera fini. D'ici là, vous êtes prié de ne dire à personne vos découvertes. Si vous le faites, vous aurez à faire face à des conséquences sans merci pour vos actions.**_

_**Cordialement.**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen**_

Espérons que cette personne lâche avouera ses allégations et me rendra ce qui m'appartient de droit. Je me lève du bureau et me jette sur mon lit. Je m'endors instantanément sans avoir remarqué combien je me suis laissé emporté par la fatigue.

Quand je me réveille, le lendemain matin, je vérifie si mes lettres m'ont été retournées. Je suis étonné de découvrir que non seulement elles sont revenues mais en plus une nouvelle lettre les accompagne. Je n'ai entendu personne entrer durant la nuit même si j'étais profondément inconscient.

J'arrache la lettre en question du compartiment et commence à la lire fiévreusement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Pour ceux qui se demandent : Edward vouvoie sa mère comme cela se faisait auparavant ainsi que sa belle inconnue... c'était la politesse de l'époque. Par contre, l'auteur n'a pas gardé le vocabulaire guindé qu'ils pouvaient avoir. (tant mieux, ça rend le texte plus fluide).**_

_**Je préviens tout de suite : aucune demande de répertoire pour cette fic ne sera acceptée.**_

_**Merci pour tout bla bla bla bla bla bla...**_

_**Je poursuis ma lancée de publication ! On To The Next One !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 04**

**BPOV**

Une fois encore, je me retrouve à méditer sur ce que représente la lettre d'Edward. Je l'a regarde depuis près d'une heure, terriblement apeurée par son contenu. Est ce que ma théorie est démontrée ou est ce que je perds simplement ce qu'il me reste d'esprit ? Je prends une profonde respiration et ouvre la lettre qui m'est adressée.

_**Chère inconnue,**_

_**Je trouve cela terriblement difficile de croire qu'une telle chose est possible. Si ce que vous me dites est vrai alors nous sommes surement tous les deux fous. Il est tout simplement impossible qu'une telle communication existe sachant que le voyage temporel n'est qu'un mythe. Mais depuis un certain temps, il me semble que les choses qui n'étaient que fantaisie sont désormais une réalité.**_

_**Malgré que je ne puisse vous croire, je suis tout de même intrigué par votre suggestion. Je vous serais gré de me faire parvenir une quelconque preuve prouvant que ce que vous avancez est vrai. Si vous existez vraiment alors permettez moi de vous voir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Prouvez moi votre existence que je crois en vous, qui que vous soyez.**_

_**Sincèrement.**_

_**Edward Masen**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire à qui étaient destinées toutes ces lettres. C'est un sujet trop personnel et vous ne devez jamais en parler à qui que ce soit.**_

Quelle preuve est ce que je peux éventuellement envoyer par un tiroir secret ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai la possibilité d'envoyer un ordinateur ou une télévision dans un espace si réduit ! Et s'il ne propose pas une telle technologie alors il ne doit vraiment pas être de mon époque. Ma théorie doit être vraie. Grâce à un miracle complètement dingue, je suis capable de parler avec un homme parfait.

Même si je ne le connais pas personnellement, je me sens connectée à lui. Lorsque je lis ses lettres, j'ai l'impression d'être capable de voir l'intérieur de son âme. Tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêver ou espérer entendre qu'un homme me dise a été dit par lui. Qu'elle que soit la personne à qui sont adressées ces lettres, elle est incroyablement chanceuse et est vraiment gâtée.

Il me rappelle vraiment un personnage de Jane Austen comme Monsieur Darcy, distant et pourtant emplit de passion et d'émotion. Il semble être ma seule lumière dans cette période inondée de douleur et d'obscurité. Mon esprit tourne à plein régime et pourtant je me sens étrangement calme. Je ne peux l'expliquer mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sens vraiment heureuse. Mon bonheur est tragiquement écourté et interrompu quand mon téléphone portable se met à sonner.

Je grogne. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Natalie ? ». Je sais déjà que c'est elle car elle est la seule de mes amies qui m'appelle dorénavant.

Une autre voix me répond. « Bella... Bella, c'est moi, Megen. Écoutes, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler et je ne t'en blâmes pas mais s'il te plait ne raccroches pas. ».

Je demande froidement. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de discuter avec toi. ».

Elle continue d'une voix tremblante. « Je sais cela. Bells, j'ai besoin de toi. Tout est foutu maintenant. Je me sens mal tout le temps Bella. Je ne suis plus heureuse et je sais que c'est à cause de toi. ».

« Quoi ? ». Mon ton monte. « Comment est ce que tu peux me blâmer, bimbo psychopathe ? ».

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... ». Elle est maintenant en larmes. « ...D'abord, je suis forcée de te perdre à cause d'un malentendu stupide. Maintenant, je dois le perdre lui aussi. ».

« MALENTENDU ! Malentendu ? Est ce que tu te moques de moi ? Tu m'as volé mon petit ami ! Tu as dit que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal et que tu ne sortirais pas avec lui puis tu me plantes dans le dos ! Tu as coucher avec lui et ensuite tu lui as dit de ne pas me le dire ! ».

« Bella, c'était un accident. ».

Je vocifère. « Oh ouais. Tu es, tout simplement, tombée sur mon petit ami et l'a séduit. Tu as juste glissé sur du vide ou un truc comme ça. ».

Elle sanglote. « Bella, je me suis excusée. ».

« Ça ne veut rien dire. Tu es partie avec la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé tout ça parce que tu es égoïste ! Megen, la seule raison pour laquelle tu as fait ça, c'est parce que tu ne supportais pas de me voir heureuse pour une fois ! Il serait honteux que quelqu'un d'autre que toi, puisse avoir une vie agréable ! ».

« J'ai eu une période difficile. J'étais perdue et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. ».

Je ricane. « Alors, instinctivement, tu t'es tournée vers mon petit ami. Tu aurais pu m'appeler ou même Natalie et pourtant tu as choisi d'aller vers lui. Eh bien si c'est pas pratique ça. Il me semble pourtant que tout ce que tu voulais c'était de l'attention. Attention que tes amies ne semblent pas parvenir à satisfaire. ».

« Il m'a quittée... Il est encore amoureux de toi et m'a dit qu'il fera n'importe quoi pour que tu retournes avec lui ! ».

J'ironise. « Et ça doit te tuer pas vrai Megen ? Que quelqu'un me préfère à toi pour une fois ! Mais tu sais quoi, je m'en moque complètement. Reprends le car ça ne m'intéresse pas. ».

Elle me dit. « Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Je sais que ce que tu m'avais dit était véridique et je suis désolée. J'ai doutée de toi. Écoutes, je comprends que ça soit dingue mais je t'en supplies, aides moi à le récupérer ! J'ai besoin de lui, il est l'air que je respire ! ».

Je réalise soudain pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'appelle. Ce n'est pas pour s'excuser, c'est pour que je l'aide à récupérer Kyle.

« Tu sais quoi Megs ? Toi et moi, on a plus rien à se dire. C'est fini et tout est de ta faute. Kyle et toi, vous vous méritez. ».

Elle hurle. « Alors vas te faire foutre salope. Pour une fois que je te demande de l'aide, et c'est ce que tu me fais. Je pensais que nous étions amies. ».

« Vas en enfer Megen. ». Sur ces propos, je raccroches et jette mon portable au travers de la pièce. Je serais loin d'ici bien assez tôt et pour toujours. Elle ne pourra plus jamais me faire de mal et lui non plus. Je m'allonge, de nouveau,sur mon lit et pleure au point de m'endormir.

J'entends Natalie qui m'appelle doucement. « Bella... Bella chérie, réveilles toi. C'est moi. Allez, je suis au courant de tout. Nous devons parler. ».

Je demande. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu me détestais. ».

« Bella je t'adore. Même si parfois tu est vraiment casse pied, tu es quand même ma sœur. Et tu le seras , peut importe l'endroit où tu te trouves. ».

Je demande, des larmes pleins les yeux. « Vraiment ? Même si je déménage si loin ? ».

« On fera en sorte que ça marche. Toi et moi sommes amies depuis nos premiers pas. Est ce que tu penses vraiment que ce sont quelques états entre nous qui vont changer ça ? ».

« Merci Natalie. ». Je la prends dans mes bras. « Tu vas tellement me manquer. Je ne peux pas croire que je dois partir si tôt. ».

Elle répond. « Je sais. Ta mère m'a appelé et m'a tout raconté hier soir. Puis j'ai reçu un appel de Megen ce matin et elle m'a raconté toute sa version aussi. ».

Je demande choquée. « Et tu as réussi à l'écouter ? ». Natalie a toujours été celle qui ne supportait pas les drames de Megen.

Elle rit. « Malheureusement. Et ça durant quarante trois minutes. Elle ne m'a même pas laissé en placer une. J'ai finis par raccrocher en lui gueulant dessus. ».

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? ».

Elle continue à rire. « Des trucs sur le fait que le monde est cruel... Puis il y a eu un passage sur le fait qu'on l'ai toutes trahie et qu'on l'a blessée. ».

Je dis, en me remémorant ce mauvais souvenir. « Et c'est à moi qu'il disait que j'en faisais tout un drame. ». Je frissonne à l'idée et retourne mon attention sur Natalie.

Elle me dit sincèrement. « Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal Bellsy. Maintenant que tu vas être à Forks, il n'aura plus moyen de t'atteindre. Purée, je parie que la moitié du pays ne sais même pas que ce lieu existe. ».

« T'as raison. ». Je ris. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'emmener avec moi. ».

« Je serais là à chaque fois que je le pourrais. Je viendrais durant les vacances et les week-ends prolongés. Ça sera comme avant. ».

« Purée, ce que tu mens bien. Même moi, je n'ai pas autant d'imagination. ».

Elle répète. « On fera en sorte que ça marche. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois me promettre qu'on gardera le contact. ».

« Je t'enverrais un mail tous les jours mais je ne pourrais pas forcément t'appeler aussi souvent. ».

Elle demande. « De quoi parles tu ? Nous sommes sur le même fournisseur téléphonique alors notre temps de communication est illimité. ».

Je pointe du doigt l'endroit où sont éparpillés les débris de mon téléphone. « Ouais. Mais j'ai en quelque sorte détruit mon portable. ».

« Pas étonnant que tu ne répondes pas. Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ».

Je réponds. « Devines. ».

La compréhension s'inscrit sur son visage. « Oh. Ben ça craint. ».

« Pas vraiment. Je m'en sers à peine de toutes les façons. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu besoin alors c'est pas grave. ».

Ma mère entre dans ma chambre. « Bella. Chérie, je viens de parler avec ton père. Ton avion est prévu pour la semaine prochaine alors nous devons commencer à emballer tes affaires. ».

Je l'interroge. « Dans une semaine ? Je pensais que je devais partir aujourd'hui. ».

« On a tout essayer chérie. Je suis restée au téléphone toute la journée avec l'aéroport pour tenter de trouver un vol plus tôt mais tout est réservé. C'est ça ou rien et on a besoin de te faire partir d'ici. ».

« Je comprends maman. Merci pour tout. ».

Une fois ma mère partie, je ressens le besoin urgent de parler d'Edward à Natalie. Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas le faire. Si je dis à quiconque la vérité, c'est dans un asile de dingues qu'on m'enverra dans une semaine et non pas à Washington. Je demande.

« Natalie. Est ce que tu penses que je suis folle ? ».

Elle me regarde étonnée. « Non. Pourquoi est ce que tu penses ça ? ».

« Je ne sais pas. Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression d'être dingue. Peut être que je réagis de manière exagérée. ».

« Ou peut être que tu ne dors pas assez Bella. Je vois combien tu peux être fatiguée dernièrement. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne dors pas ? ».

« Je n'y arrive pas. ». Je continues. « A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, il est là Nat. Qu'est ce que je suis supposée faire ? ».

« Je sais, chérie. Mais bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin d'avoir peur. Là je vais y aller alors tu peux tenter de dormir un peu. Salut Bells. ».

« Salut Nat. ». Je la raccompagne jusqu'à ma porte. Aussitôt qu'elle est hors de vue, je cours jusque dans ma chambre. Je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à la lettre d'Edward. Je ramasse ce qui reste de mon téléphone et me dit que c'est une bonne idée. Je vais lui envoyer mon téléphone même s'il ne fonctionne plus. Ça sera une preuve suffisante niveau technologie et en plus, je ne peux plus m'en servir.

_**Cher Edward,**_

_**Je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous sommes surement fous. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible mais l'idée que ça le soit me ravie. Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, j'adore te parler. En ce moment même, tu sembles être la seule partie sainte de ma vie même si cela n'est qu'une illusion.**_

_**En ce qui concerne la preuve venant du futur, je t'envoies mon téléphone portable. Il est gravement endommagé et ne fonctionne plus mais il prouve que je dis la vérité. Ils ont été inventés dans les années 80 et sont technologiquement améliorés chaque année.**_

_**S'il te plait écris moi à nouveau rapidement. Peut être que tu pourrais me donner une sorte de preuve venant de ton époque.**_

_**Jusqu'au moment où l'on s'écrira à nouveau.**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Si par miracle, tu parviens à refaire fonctionner mon portable, il y a des photographies de moi dedans.**_

En regardant mon griffonnage brouillon, je réalise combien je suis fatiguée. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas bien dormi et me rends compte que je suis épuisée. Je place mon téléphone et ma lettre dans le tiroir et m'endors toujours assise à mon bureau.

Durant mon sommeil, je rêve d'un garçon magnifique habillé d'une tenue d'époque. Il fait au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix et doté de cheveux bronze et d'yeux verts. Il est mon homme parfait, et c'est aussi la personne dont je rêve depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Je l'aime alors qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré. Si seulement il existait.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**merci encore à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit mot ! ça fait super plaisir !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 05**

**EPOV**

_Elle ne peut pas être réelle._ C'est ce que je me suis dit en relisant sa lettre. Il n'est pas possible que nous puissions communiquer si tout cela est vrai. Je décide donc de lui écrire exigeant en retour qu'elle me montre une preuve de l'époque dans laquelle elle se trouve.

Je ne peux croire que j'étais prêt à considérer cette femme comme bien réelle. Comment puis je même savoir que c'est une femme ? Les femmes écrivent rarement à mon époque car c'est assez mal vu. Est ce qu'elle mettrait vraiment en péril son image face à la bonne société ? Même si quatre vingt dix ans nous séparent, elle risque tout de même beaucoup.

Quelqu'un frappe doucement à ma porte. « Edward ? ».

Je suis curieux de savoir qui cela peut il être à une heure pareille. « Oui ? ». Il est prêt de 22h30 et les visiteurs sont rarement autorisés après dix neuf heures. La porte s'ouvre légèrement et le docteur qui soigne mon père entre prudemment dans ma chambre.

Il me salue. « Bonsoir Edward. ». Il semble assez jeune pour être déjà docteur bien qu'il prétend avoir près de trente ans.

Je le salue en retour. « Docteur Cullen. Qu'est ce qui vous amène à une heure si tardive ? ».

Il répond désemparé. « J'ai bien peur d'apporter de terribles nouvelles. Je crains que votre mère ne soit hospitalisée à son tour à cause de la grippe. ».

Je demande horrifié. « QUOI ? Comment est ce possible Monsieur alors que j'ai vu ma mère il n'y a pas deux heures de cela ? ».

« Il semblerait qu'elle ai attrapé la maladie assez rapidement. ». Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, tentant de me réconforter. « Avec tout ce stress et son manque de sommeil, son système immunitaire s'est affaibli à ses dépends. Je suis terriblement désolé mon garçon. ».

Je le supplie. « J'ai besoin de la voir. Je dois être avec elle. Je lui ai promis que je ne la quitterais jamais. Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer à la maison. J'aurais du rester avec elle là bas. ».

« Ne places pas le blâme sur toi même. ». Il continue. « Tu as fait comme elle te l'a demandé et je trouve cela plutôt honorable. ».

Je dis en sanglotant. « Je n'aurais pas dû écouter. J'aurais dû lui dire de rentrer à la maison et c'était à moi d'aller à l'hôpital. ».

Le docteur réplique. « Elle n'aurait pas écouté. Ta mère est une femme très obstinée. Je vois tellement son image en toi Edward. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ai été capable de te renvoyer chez toi Edward. ».

« Permettez moi d'être avec elle. ». Je l'implore encore. « Laissez moi rester avec mes parents et ainsi je pourrais veiller sur eux. Elle ne peut pas supporter tout cela toute seule Docteur Cullen. ».

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas autoriser un tel acte. ». Il continue sérieusement. « C'est le souhait de ta mère que tu puisses être protégé de cette maladie vicieuse. ».

Je tente encore. « Vous l'avez dit vous même monsieur. Je suis aussi borné que ma mère, peut être même plus. Elle parvient peut être à me tenir éloigné pour la nuit mais à compter de demain, je ne quitterais que difficilement mes parents. Mon père et ma mère ont besoin de moi et c'est de mon devoir d'être présent. Ils m'ont tout donné et maintenant c'est à moi d'en faire autant en retour. ».

« S'il te plait, soit prudent Edward. Tu es leur raison de vivre et s'ils ne survivent pas alors c'est à toi d'exister. ».

« Je vous mets en garde contre de tels propos monsieur. Ils _vont_ vivre car vous allez les sauver. ».

Il répond d'une voix étouffée. « Je ne peux faire que ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracle, mais je ferais de mon mieux sans aucun doute. ».

« C'est tout ce que je demande. ». Je tente de combattre les larmes qui tentent de s'échapper. « Je suis désolé si cela vous semble grossier mais je dois vous prier de partir. J'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain et je dois la préparer. ».

Le médecin retraverse la pièce. « Bien entendu. Edward, n'hésites pas à me demander une faveur si besoin. Quelque soit ton souhait, je ferais de mon mieux pour l'accomplir. Je vois un grand potentiel en toi et je veux te voir réussir. ».

« Merci. Bonne nuit Docteur Cullen. ».

« Bonne nuit. ».

Je me retrouve à mon bureau, une fois encore me sentant tellement impuissant. La seule joie que je ressens est lorsque je pense à elle. Cette femme a, en quelque sorte, créé un lien avec moi même si je ne sais pas comment. L'engin qu'elle a envoyé avec sa lettre est encore plus ahurissant que l'idée de voyager dans le temps. Elle appelle cela un téléphone portable...

_Mais comment est ce possible ?_

Le téléphone a été inventé il y a quarante ans de cela mais c'est encore quelque chose d'expérimental et de compliqué. Sans mentionner que le fait d'en posséder un est relativement cher. Ce petit appareil doit couté des millions. Peut être que cette Isabella est une femme très riche.

Alors que je positionne le petit paquet blanc à l'intérieur du téléphone, il montre soudain des signes de vie. Je cris en direction de la machine. « Quelle est cette monstruosité ? ». L'appareil bouge tout seul. « Comment peux tu bouger autant ? ». Le téléphone cille tant qu'il approche le bord du bureau et me crie pratiquement dessus pour que j'y prête attention.

Une voix hurle. « Vous avez deux nouveaux messages. Pour écouter vos messages, faites le 'Un'. Pour répondre aux messages, faites le 'Deux'. Si vous voulez vous déconnecter, faites le 'Trois'. ». J'ai du mal à comprendre comment le téléphone peut parler.

Je dis dans le téléphone. « Bonjour ? Bonjour... à qui ais je l'honneur ? Est ce que c'est l'opératrice ? S'il vous plait répondez imbécile ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à de tels jeux. ».

La voix me crie. « Appuyez sur 'Un'. Vous avez deux nouveaux messages. Veuillez appuyer sur 'un' pour les entendre. ».

Je fais comme l'appareil me le demande et j'appuie sur le bouton concerné. Mais lorsque je le fais, l'enfer jailli sur terre.

Une nouvelle voix hurle. « ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! OK Je t'ai piqué ton mec. Mais tu es censée m'adorer, rappelles toi ! Tu devrais être là pour moi et m'aider à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin. Rappelles moi immédiatement ou notre amitié est terminée ! ». Avant même que la voix de femme finisse de hurler sa diatribe, je jette le téléphone au travers de la pièce, effrayé.

_Comment une personne peut elle se permettre de faire autant de bruit ?_

Lorsque je retrouve le téléphone, c'est une autre voix qui parle. Quelqu'un de relativement plus calme. C'est une voix d'homme.

« Salut princesse... Tu ne pensais pas que pouvoir m'échapper si facilement, n'est ce pas ma chérie ? Laisses moi te dire quelque chose Bella, nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini. Je viens de quitter Meg pour toi bébé... ».

_Qui croit il être pour parler à une femme sur un tel ton ? _

J'ai à moitié envie de crier sur cet homme. Sa voix continue. « … Écoutes Bébé. Tu peux te cacher quand tu es entourée mais lorsque toutes ces personnes seront parties, c'est moi qui te surveillerais. ».

Je dis d'une voix forte. « Excusez moi monsieur mais vous n'avez aucun droit de parler à cette femme sur un tel ton ! Les femmes doivent être respectées et non...». Mais mon discours est interrompu par un nouveau son tonitruant.

Let's Drop! - Yeah - Come On - Shake it ! shake it ! _(Nota trad. Refrain de Metro Station 'Shake it !' à traduire comme 'secoue le'.)_

_Quelle est cette absurdité ?_

Je ne cesse de dire bonjour mais personne ne répond. Je referme le téléphone immédiatement après qu'il se soit mis à tinter et m'éloigne de lui.

_Quel genre d'avenir nous réserve le monde ? Et pourquoi est ce que le téléphone me demande de le secouer ?_

Une fois encore, le téléphone se remet à hurler la mélodie ridicule. Cette fois, lorsque je presse le bouton, il arrête de brailler.

Une voix se fait entendre. « Allo ? Bells répond moi ! Où est ce que tu es d'ailleurs ? Allez Bella ! C'est moi Megen. Tu ne peux pas m'éviter toute ta vie. ».

Je demande apeuré. « A qui ais je l'honneur de parler ? ».

La femme demande. « Qui c'est ? Où est Bella ? J'ai besoin de lui parler, pas à toi mec. ».

« Comment venez vous de m'appeler ? ». Je suis consterné. Aucune vraie dame ne m'a jamais parlé d'une telle manière. « Mon nom est Edward, non pas mec comme vous venez de dire. ».

« Alors Bella a un nouveau petit ami hein... ». Elle rit. « Pas étonnant qu'elle ai dit non à Kyle. Je veux dire, sans t'offenser mec mais tu ne peux pas être aussi génial que lui. ».

Je reste confus. « Je ne comprends pas ce que vous racontez mademoiselle... Puis je vous demander qui vous êtes ? ».

Elle demande d'une voix choquée. « Bella ne te l'a pas dit. Je suis Megen, hein. Tu sais, la meilleure amie de Bella. ».

Soudain, je reconnais cette voix. « Vous êtes la femme qui criait. Je dois dire que votre capacité à vous époumoner est incroyable ! ».

Elle répond d'un ton suspicieux. « Hum... Merci. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec le téléphone de ma meilleure amie de toutes les façons ? ».

J'interroge. « Meilleure amie ? ». J'ai beaucoup d'amis et je n'ai jamais parler à l'un d'entre eux de cette façon.

Megen se remet à crier. « Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? OK, bon j'ai baisé son petit ami et depuis il la poursuit. Mais je veux dire... sérieusement Eddie, tu ne crois pas que ce soit réellement de ma faute pas vrai ? ».

Je la corrige. « Mademoiselle, mon prénom est Edward. Et que voulez vous dire par 'baisé son petit ami' ? ».

Elle se met à rire. « Tu rigoles pas vrai ? Est ce que tu as un million d'années ou un truc du genre ? Tu dois savoir ce que ça veut dire. ».

Je réponds sincère. « J'ai bien peur que non. ». Est ce qu'elle lui en veut pour un baiser ? « Était ce qu'un chaste baiser ? ».

« Mec est ce que tu es sérieux ? ». Elle rit. « Être naïf peut être sexy mais est ce que tu ne joues pas un peu trop bien le rôle ? Du sexe ! J'ai couché avec lui. C'est ce que veut dire 'baiser'. ».

« Pourquoi me dire une pareille chose ? Une vraie femme ne devrait jamais parler de telle discussion ! ». Je reste consterné.

Elle dit avec colère. « OK connard ça suffit. Tu arrêtes tes leçons de morale et tu me laisses parler à Bella. ».

« Elle n'est point là. En fait, j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez jamais la joindre. ».

« Peu importe. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de l'aide et tu peux même pas m'en donner ça ? C'est quoi ton problème ? ».

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai troublé mademoiselle. Mais je me permets d'être assez présomptueux pour le dire, je ne pense pas que vous devriez contacter cette Bella à nouveau. Il semble évident qu'elle ne souhaite pas vous parler. ».

Elle hausse encore le ton. « Alors tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre mec ! ».

« Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne vous permets pas. Je trouve votre offre assez rude et révoltante. ». Elle crie encore puis sa voix disparaît. Lorsque je regarde de nouveau la machine, il est marqué. _« Appel terminé. »_.

Je cache le téléphone sous mon oreiller et crie. « Quel est le problème avec cette époque. ». Pour la troisième fois, le téléphone joue sa chanson. J'ai peur de voir qui appelle à cause de mes précédentes expériences. Sur l'écran, il est simplement noté. _« Kyle. »._

Je tente. « Bonjour. ».

Une voix d'homme tempête. « Putain c'est qui ? Où est Bella et pourquoi est ce que tu as son téléphone âne bâté ? ».

« Je vous demande pardon. ». Ces personnes sont d'une impolitesse dérangeante. « Je ne suis pas un âne ! ».

Il rit. « Tu te fous de ma gueule. Megen a dit que tu étais stupide mais je pensais qu'elle exagérait. ».

« Comment osez vous ? Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler d'une telle manière. ».

« Ouais c'est ça. J'appelais juste pour te dire une chose Roméo. Putain reste loin de ma petite amie ! Elle dit peut être qu'elle est célibataire mais je t'assure qu'elle ne l'est pas. ».

« Elle n'a mentionné aucun prétendant. Peut être faites vous erreur. ».

Il ricane, mauvais. « Elle est à moi. Même si elle ne le veut pas. Reste loin d'elle ou je vais te tuer. Sans compter que je la tuerais d'abord rien que pour le fait d'avoir voulu sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. ».

« Ne lancez pas de telles menaces monsieur. ». Ma voix s'emplit de colère. « Si vous posez ne serait ce qu'une main sur elle, cela sera votre dernier geste, peu importe ce que j'aurais à faire pour que cela se produise. ».

Mais avant que je ne finisse ma phrase, il n »est plus là. Une fois que l'écran a fini d'afficher la fin de l'appel, je remarque une chose et ne vois plus que cela.

Là, sur l'écran éclatant est l'image de mon amour, ma vie. Chaque détail de son visage en passant par ses vêtements simples correspondent parfaitement. Elle est la fille que je vois dans mes rêves. Elle est la femme que je désespère de rencontrer depuis la première fois que j'ai rêvé d'elle, du haut de mes quinze ans. Serait ce vraiment possible ?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 06**

**BPOV**

Il soupire. « Est ce que tu m'aimes ? ».

« Mais on ne s'est jamais rencontré. ».

Je rêve encore une fois de lui. Il n'y a que lui et moi, assis dans la plus magnifique des clairières que je n'ai jamais vu.

Il acquiesce. « Peut être pas véritablement. ». J'adore sa manière de parler. Si propre et maniérée. « Mais nous nous rencontrons maintes fois dans nos rêves. Cela doit compter pour toi ma douce. ».

« Peu importe. ». Je soupire. « Je souhaite que tu sois réel. Je souhaite que tu puisses réellement me toucher et me prendre dans tes bras. En cet instant, je me sens tellement seule, si perdue. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir personne sur qui compter. ».

« Il y a tant de personnes qui t'aiment Bella. ». Il rit. « Comment peux tu te sentir seule quand tu as Natalie, ta mère et tous ceux capable de te protéger ? ».

« Je sais que cela peut sembler étrange mais tout cela ne compte pas vraiment. Ils ne peuvent pas deviner la prochaine attaque de Kyle. C'est déjà terrible qu'ils surveillent chacun de mes mouvements, de peur que cela ne soit le dernier. ».

Il demande. « Tu ne trouves pas que ce constat est un peu trop dramatique ? ».

Je réponds, sarcastique. « Tu te débrouilles pour avoir un dingue qui te poursuit et on en reparle, OK mec ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce que l'on ressent à être observé. Je me sens si coupable que tout le monde soit impliqué maintenant. ».

« Un jour... ». Il m'attire plus proche de lui. « Nous nous retrouverons. Et je pourrais te serrer contre moi, de manière tangible, et te protéger de toutes tes peurs. ».

Je dis tristement. « Si ça pouvait être vrai. C'est juste que, nous sommes trop différent. Enfin, regardes toi et regardes moi. ».

« Tu sais que cela ne veut rien dire Bella. Je t'aime malgré tout. ».

Mon ton est incrédule. « Comment peux tu m'aimer alors que je ne connais même pas ton prénom ? Est ce que cela ne te gène réellement pas ? ».

Il répond simplement. « Si tu veux connaître mon prénom, alors tout ce que tu as à faire est de le demander. ».

Je crie presque. « Dis moi. Dis moi qui tu es vraiment et si tu existes ne serait ce qu'un peu. ».

« Patience mon amour. ». Il me colle contre son torse. Il m'embrasse légèrement sur la joue avant d'avancer ses lèvres contre mon oreille. « Mon prénom est … Edward. ».

Cette fois je crie. « QUOI ? Ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'es qu'un rêve ! Il n'est vraiment pas possible que tu sois lui. ».

. . .

« Bella ! ». C'est une autre voix. « Bella, réveilles toi ! ». N'obtenant pas de réponse de ma part, la personne commence à me secouer violemment. « Bella ! Putain, réveilles toi ! ».

« Quoi ? ». Je finis par me réveiller. « Natalie ? Purée mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi est ce que tu cries ? ».

« Attends, t'étais comme dans le coma ou un truc du genre. ». Elle rit. « J'ai tout tenté mais rien ne semblait marcher. ».

Je réponds sincèrement. « Je suis désolée. Je devais vraiment être partie. ».

« Ça fait plus de douze heures que tu dors. ».

« T'es sérieuse ? ». Je réalise qu'il faut que je prépare mes cartons. « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ? ».

« Pourquoi ? Je suis quoi, un réveil ? En plus, tu donnais l'impression d'être dans un rêve incroyable. Tu veux en parler Bellsy ? ». Elle me fait un clin d'œil et commence à rire à gorge déployée.

Je commence à être extrêmement embarrassée. « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? ».

« Oh pas grand chose. ». Elle ment. « Un truc au sujet d'une clairière et oh, je suppose que tu as mentionné un mec. ».

« Quoi ? ». Je rougis sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Elle se marre. « Alors Bells. Qui est Edward ? ».

Je suis morte.

xoxo

**EPOV**

_C'est elle !_

La raison de mon existence est Isabella Swan. Est il possible que la femme dont j'ai toujours rêvé rencontrer existe réellement ? Et si c'est le cas, comment pourrait on nous atteindre un jour? Elle vit à une époque et moi à une autre.

Je bouge le téléphone doucement dans ma main. Il me semble que c'est le seul moyen de communication que j'aurais avec elle. Peut être que si je demande au téléphone de m'autoriser à parler avec Bella, il me le permettrait. Alors qu'il est déjà près de huit heures du matin, et que je n'ai pas dormi, j'ai réellement envie de discuter avec elle, même si ce n'est que brièvement.

Je dis poliment. « Merveilleuse machine, pourriez vous être plus qu'aimable et me diriger vers ma bien-aimée ? ». Mais même après avoir quémandé poliment, le téléphone ne réagit pas. « S'il te plait petit engin ennuyeux, réponds moi ! ». Je continue à faire tournoyer la machine dans ma main, mais rien ne se passe. Puis, tout d'un coup, venant de nulle part, le téléphone parle à nouveau.

Une voix de femme dit joyeusement. « _Commandes vocales bienvenue_... _Nommez le nom de votre correspondant et vous serez connectés... _».

Je m'extasie un peu trop fort. « Oh merci ! ».

La voix demande. « '_Omerci'... Désolée. Ce nom n'est pas répertorié. Veuillez retenter ou raccrocher... _».

Je tente de m'excuser. « Non. Je suis désolé mais non. ».

_« 'Ménon'... Désolée. Ce nom n'est pas répertorié. Veuillez retenter ou raccrocher... »._

Cette situation commence sérieusement à m'énerver très rapidement. Je dis, les dents serrées par la colère. « Isabella. Je souhaite parler avec Isabella Swan. ».

« 'Zabellaswan'... Désolée.. ». Avant que la voix ne puisse enchainer, je lance par frustration, cet engin possédé loin de moi.

Je finis par hurler. « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette malédiction. Pourquoi ne m'autorises tu pas à lui parler ? J'étais à quelques minutes de parler à mon amour... quelques minutes. C'est de la folie...».

Le téléphone gronde à nouveau, avant de se remettre à parler. « _Natalie... Vous allez être connecté à Natalie... »_. Une fois que la dame finit de parler une sonnerie étrange s'élève du petit téléphone.

« Allo ? ». La voix semble confuse. « Allo ? Qui est ce et pourquoi est ce que tu as le téléphone de mon amie ? ».

Oh non ! C'est encore cette horrible Megen. Le destin peut il être autant cruel ? Malgré tout, je récupère le téléphone, espérant que Megen puisse, d'une manière ou d'une autre, me lier à Isabella.

Je conjure. « S'il vous plait, permettez moi de parler à Isabella. Je réalise que vous ne devez pas penser du bien de moi Megen, mais s'il vous plait je souhaite lui parler. ».

La voix coléreuse me demande. « Pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles Megen ? Mon prénom est Natalie. Et pourquoi souhaites tu parler à Bella de toutes manières ? ».

En bruit de fond, je peux entendre quelqu'un hurler aussi fort que possible. « EDWARD ! EDWARD ! ».

Je demande une clarification. « La femme derrière vous me connait ? ».

« C'est Bella. Et comme elle est aussi ma meilleure amie qui me raconte toujours tout, alors dis moi pourquoi je ne sais rien de toi... Attends une minute, c'est TON Edward ? Tu es réel ? ».

Je réponds. « Je le suis. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle me connait. ».

J'entends Bella gronder. « Donnes moi ce téléphone. ».

Je vais finalement être en possibilité de lui parler, après toutes ces années de rendez vous chimériques. C'est le moment où ma vie changera pour toujours.

xoxo

**BPOV**

« Alors ? ». Natalie demande impatiente. « Craches le morceau femme... Qui est ce mec? ».

Je dis rapidement. « Tu ne le connais pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois finir d'emballer mes affaires. ».

« Pas moyen, mademoiselle. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Si tu as quelqu'un de nouveau dans ta vie alors tu dois me le dire. ».

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tout ce que tu en sais, c'est que j'ai prononcé le nom d'un mec au hasard. C'est déjà arrivé. ».

Elle se marre. « C'est vrai. Je me rappelle cette fois où tu t'es mise à chanter la Macarena dans ton sommeil. Et quand j'ai tenté de te réveiller, tu m'as dit 'Non Robert, tu n'es pas supposé secouer tes hanches mais les rouler.' ».

« Putain, je venais de regarder Harry Potter et la coupe de feu. ». Je rougies un peu plus. « Laisses moi avec ça. ».

« Ah mais c'était drôle ! ». Elle rit encore. « Bellsy, allez dis moi. Tu sais que tu le veux. ».

Elle a raison, j'ai envie de tout lui raconter. Mais je sais que si je le fais, cela va mal se finir.

Je mens. « Ce n'est rien. J'ai dû entendre ce prénom quelque part et je l'ai répété en dormant ou un truc du genre.

« OK. Ça passe pour cette fois mais je te jure que si je me rends compte que tu m'as menti, tu es morte. ».

« Comme tu veux. ». Je la pousse un peu. « Prends une boite et commence à emballer. Je dois être prête d'ici deux jours environs. ».

« D'accord. Alors, est ce qu'il est mignon au moins ? ».

« Tais toi ! ». Je lui lance un oreiller dessus.

Cela fait déjà une bonne heure qu'on emballe mes affaires quand le téléphone de Natalie se met à sonner. Elle dit. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? ».

Je demande, inquiète. « Quoi ? ».

Sa voix est confuse. « Il me dit que tu m'appelles. Comment est ce possible ? Je pensais que tu m'avais dit que ton portable était mort. ».

« C'est le cas... ». Mon visage n'est plus irrigué. C'est pas possible car trop flippant. C'est pas possible. Tout simplement impossible. Avant que je puisse l'en empêcher, Natalie répond.

« Allo ? ». Elle demande curieuse. Quand personne ne répond, je vois la frustration qui la gagne. « Allo ? Qui est ce et pourquoi est ce que tu as le téléphone de mon amie ? ». Je sais que c'est lui qui lui parle mais je n'arrive pas à y croire moi même.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles Megen ? Mon prénom est Natalie. ». Oh OH Natalie est vraiment en colère maintenant. Elle déteste être comparée à Megen et cela quelque soit la raison. « Et pourquoi souhaites tu parler à Bella de toutes manières ? ». Je dois faire quelque chose. Si elle est vraiment en train de parler à Edward, je dois me faire entendre.

Je crie. « EDWARD ! EDWARD ! ».

Megen se tourne vers moi. « C'est Bella. Et comme elle est aussi ma meilleure amie qui me raconte toujours tout, alors dis moi pourquoi je ne sais rien de toi... Attends une minute, c'est TON Edward ? Tu es réel ? ». OK, là je vais avoir des problèmes. Natalie va définitivement tenter de me tuer après ça. Peut être que c'est pour le mieux, car je suis officiellement dingue maintenant.

J'insiste. « Donnes moi ce téléphone... Edward, est ce réellement toi ?».

Je l'entends. « Isabella...Oh... C'est... Croire ».

« Quoi ? ». Ses propos sont entrecoupés et j'ai du mal à l'entendre.

Il crie. « Que ce... Passe... Isabella. ».

« NON ! ». Je regarde l'écran. L'appel à été interrompu. Mon téléphone a dû s'éteindre.

Natalie s'approche de moi. « Tu es morte. Craches le morceau ou je te jure que l'enfer te semblera paradisiaque par rapport à ce que tu vas subir ! ».

xoxo

**EPOV**

Je l'entends dire. « Donnes moi ce téléphone. Edward, est ce réellement toi ? ». Je ne peux pas croire que sa voix soit vraiment si angélique. C'est la femme de mes rêves, mon ange qui est bien réel.

Je hurle presque. « Isabella ! Oh c'est toi ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! ».

Elle demande. « Quoi ? ». Elle ne semble pas à m'entendre, mais le téléphone fait un bruit pas possible. Soudain, je ne parviens plus à l'entendre.

Mon ton est encore passé un cran au dessus. « Que ce passe t il Isabella ? S'il te plait, réponds moi. Dis moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Dis moi comment être où tu te trouves. ». Mais c'est trop tard car le petit engin ne réagit plus.

La voix dans le téléphone me dit. «_ Batterie faible. _».

« NON ! S'il te plait ne me fais pas ça ! ».

Je tripote chacun des boutons jusqu'à ce que la machine miraculeuse reprenne vie.

« _Batterie faible_. ». Le téléphone écrit qu'il faut le recharger pour pouvoir le réutiliser rapidement.

_Qu'est ce que cela peut vouloir dire ? Qu'est ce que recharger ? Et comment puis je le faire ?_

Je recommence à toucher à tous les boutons jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'atroce arrive. Une lumière brillante m'aveugle quelques instants. Une fois que je suis capable de voir correctement, l'appareil a déjà perdu sa vie à nouveau.

« Pourquoi me détestes tu autant monstre ? Quel crime ai je commis contre toi ? ».

Je décide que peut être, m'en prendre au téléphone n'est pas la meilleure des idées. Peut être que si je le complimente, il m'écoutera et me reliera à elle. « Est ce cela que vous aimeriez que je fasse, merveilleuse petite machine ? Désirez vous que je vous secoue à nouveau ? ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi alors,**_

_**Je dois avouer que ce texte à été publié sans relecture de ma part... désolée pour les fautes !**_

_**merci pour tout !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 07**

**BPOV**

Je m'écrie. « Natalie.. Pourquoi ? ». Je sais qu'elle va me tuer sur le fait d'avoir menti mais je suis trop furieuse pour m'en occuper. « Comment est ce que tu peux me faire ça ? Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas juste me donner le téléphone ? ».

Natalie gronde. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu n'as pas du tout le droit d'être en colère après moi. Si c'était le cas, c'est à moi d'être enragée contre toi. Tu m'as carrément menti et lorsque je te prends sur le fait, tu décides de péter un câble sur moi ! ».

Je tente de me calmer. « Je suis désolée... Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. L'appel d'Edward est probablement le seul que j'aurais la chance d'avoir dans ma vie. ».

Elle me confronte directement. « Bella, putain mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? ».

Je murmure. « Je ne peux rien te dire Nat. C'est un secret que je ne peux te dévoiler. ».

« Bella, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que, maintenant, tu décides d'être si secrete ? C'est génial chérie. Je veux dire que si tu as un nouveau copain et que tu es heureuse, pourquoi est ce que tu le caches ? Est ce que tu as vraiment peur de la réaction de Kyle ou un truc du même genre ? ».

« Non ce n'est pas ça. Pour une fois, Kyle n'a rien à voir là dedans. ».

Elle me presse. « Alors c'est quoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as si peur de me dire la vérité ? ».

Je hausse le ton, frustrée. « Parce que notre histoire ne marchera jamais. Edward et moi, pourrons jamais être ensemble. En plus, il est déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. ».

Elle dit avec sympathie. « Tu es sûre ? Peut être est ce juste un mécanisme de défense, peut être qu'il a peur d'être rejeté ? ».

« Même si c'était le cas... Nous sommes tellement éloignés. On ne pourra jamais se rencontrer face à face. ».

Elle me demande d'une voix incrédule. « S'il habite si loin, comment avez vous fait pour vous rencontrer ? ».

Je réponds, hésitante. « Hé bien... Je suppose qu'on peut dire que c'est par courrier. ».

Elle insiste. « Mais comment est ce que tu as eu son adresse ? Allez Bellsy, tu dois me donner plus d'informations que ça. Là, il y a des trucs qui collent pas. ».

« Disons que je l'ai découverte par erreur. Je n'avais aucune intention de le rencontrer, Nathalie. C'est juste arrivé. ».

« Est ce que tu l'aimes ? ». Je sens mon visage rougir alors que je me mords nerveusement la lèvre. Elle prend ça pour un oui et commence à crier. « … Oh oui tu l'aimes ! Tu l'aimes trop ! ».

Je suis plus qu'embarrassée. « Nan. ». Sincèrement, je ne sais pas la réponse. D'une certaine façon, on peut dire que je l'aime. Mais ensuite, je me rappelle les circonstances de notre relation et les conséquences de ma dernière histoire d'amour. Peut être que l'amour et moi ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. « C'est compliqué. ».

« Alors... j'ai une dernière question. Est ce qu'il t'aime ? ».

« Je ne sais pas Natalie. Je ne sais pas... ».

xoxo

**EPOV**

« Je l'aime. ».

Je suis assis avec ma mère et mon père depuis des heures à discuter de choses et d'autres mais toutes mes pensées vont vers elle. Je ne pense qu'à Isabella.

Ma mère me presse. « Qui est elle mon chéri ? ». Elle est si faible et poser cette simple question l'épuise. « Est ce que je l'ai déjà rencontrée ? ».

Je soupire. « Non. Et j'ai bien peur que tu ne le puisses. ».

Mon père demande. « Pourquoi dire cela Edward ? ». Il est encore plus faible et a à peine parler durant tout le temps que je suis auprès d'eux.

« Elle semble être d'un autre monde... Même si nous tentons de communiquer, cela semble assez difficile. ».

Ma mère demande, sa respiration difficile. « Est elle distante ? ».

« Je n'aurais pas dit de tels mots. Cette distance n'est point de sa volonté. Certaines forces agissent contre nous et rendent les choses assez compliquées. ».

« Mais tu l'aimes. ». Ma mère me sourit.

« Oui. ». Je confesse. « Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. ».

Mon père parle à nouveau. « Alors tu dois lui demander sa main, qu'elle soit ta femme. Il n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie d'avoir la chance d'un tel cadeau. J'ai moi même été béni par cette bénédiction que peut être ta mère et cela depuis près de 19 ans. ».

Je me renfrogne. « C'est impossible. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. ».

« Alors comment sais tu que c'est de l'amour ? Edward es tu certain de ne pas être naïf quand il est affaire de cœur ? ».

« Je le sais sans un doute, mère. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous nous rencontrerons et nous serons ensemble. ».

« Alors, tu dois avoir ceci... ». Elle retire son alliance de sa main tremblante.

Je la supplie. « Mère non ! ». Je ne parviens à supporter de la voir se séparer de quelque chose si cher à son cœur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour. ». Elle prend ma main et place la bague dans ma paume de ses doigts glacés. « Je sais que ma vie va bientôt s'achever et avant que je ne quitte ce monde, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une promesse. Promets moi que tu donneras cela à la femme dont tu as l'intention d'aimer pour toujours. ».

« Mère... Je ne peux pas. ». Elle me rabroue et me corrige.

« Tu peux et tu le dois. Je reconnais cette lueur dans tes yeux Edward. Tu es amoureux. Et si tu as trouvé une femme méritant un tel sentiment alors ton père a raison. Tu dois te marier avec elle. ».

Je réponds. « Vous allez tous les deux survivre. S'il vous plait, ne baissez point les bras devant ce combat. Mère, ne donnez point encore vos volontés. ».

« Peu importe que je respire ou non mon amour... ». Elle agrippe ma main fermement. « Je veux que tu sois heureux. Promets moi que toujours tu combattras pour ta vie et cela quoi qu'il nous arrive. ».

« Je promets. ». Je ne le pense pas. Je ne peux voir ma vie sans mes parents. Ils sont tout ce qui m'importe. Comment puis je rêver d'une existence alors qu'ils ne sont plus ?

Il me reste une tache à accomplir. Je vais écrire à Isabella et ainsi lui déclarer mon amour dans l'espoir qu'elle retourne mon sentiment.

xoxo

**BPOV**

Natalie me rassure. « Si c'est écrit, cela aura lieu. Je sais que tu penses ne pas mériter d'être amoureuse Bella, mais c'est faux. Ne le rejette pas. Tu vas le regretter si tu le fais. ».

« Je sais. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si offrir mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre mérite encore une telle douleur. ».

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella. ».

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas de ma faute ? ».

« Le fait que Kyle t'ai trompée. ».

« Si. Je ne pouvais lui donner ce qu'il désirais alors il m'a quittée. ».

Natalie aboie. « Tu n'as pas à le faire avec n'importe qui, Bella. C'est ton droit et tu as fait le bon choix. Tu n'étais pas prête et il n'avait pas à te pousser à le faire comme ça. ».

Je gémis. « Natalie s'il te plait. J'ai revécu cette nuit là, bien trop de fois déjà. ».

« Je sais. Hé ! Je dois y aller. J'ai promis que j'irais voir Josh. ».

« OK... ». Je l'enlace. « Dis à ton petit ami que je le salue OK ? ».

Elle conclue. « Tu peux en avoir un aussi, Bella. Quelques soient ces circonstances, c'est possible. ».

Je l'a conduit vers la porte de la chambre. « Salut Nat. ».

Une fois seule, je recommence à paniquer. Et ça ne se calme pas jusqu'au moment où j'entends une sonnerie familière provenant de mon bureau.

_Shake, shake... Shake, shake, shake it !_

Je crie. « C'est une blague ! ».

Ma mère demande. « Bella ? Est ce que tout va bien ? ».

Je dis rapidement. « Ouais maman. ». J'ai pas besoin qu'elle pense que je suis dingue non plus. Je m'approche, doucement mais surement, du bureau. J'ouvre le tiroir et y trouve mon téléphone portable accompagné d'une nouvelle lettre.

_**Chère Isabella.**_

_**Dorénavant, je crois que tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. J'applaudis sincèrement le fait que tu sois propriétaire d'une telle machine, malgré que je ne comprenne comment tu parviens à garder ta santé mentale. Cela me tue réellement que je sois si prêt de parvenir finalement à communiquer avec toi. Même si j'ai entendu ta voix, pour ne serait ce que quelques secondes, je l'ai trouvée angélique.**_

_**Je me dois de t'informer qu'il serait mieux d'investir dans un nouveau modère pour que je puisse te parler plus longuement. J'ai peur que ton téléphone ne soit terriblement endommagé et dément. Il m'a demandé à plusieurs reprise de le secouer et malgré le fait que je m'exécutais, je ne suis parvenu à le satisfaire.**_

_**La véritable raison de mon courrier, est pour te dire la vérité. Tu m'as demandé auparavant qui était la destinataire de ces lettres. Je sais depuis peu que c'était toi depuis le début. Tu es la femme dont je rêve depuis mon premier souffle sur cette terre.**_

_**J'ai réalisé que c'était toi lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux magnifiques qui me retournaient mon regard dans cette mémorable photographie. Isabella, cela peut paraître présomptueux mais je dois confesser que je suis amoureux de toi. Tu peux ne point retourner mes sentiments mais j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Nous trouverons un moyen d'être ensemble, si nous ressentons la même chose l'un envers l'autre. Je ne pense pas que le Destin soit cruel au point de nous empêcher de nous rencontrer alors qu'une vie entière nous sépare.**_

_**S'il te plait, réponds rapidement et dis moi ce que tu désires réellement. Espères tu une vie auprès de moi ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai besoin d'en être informé. Je t'aime et souhaite seulement que tu puisses ressentir ce que je ressens.**_

_**De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen.**_

Je suis étonnée. Peut il honnêtement dire qu'il m'aime ? La dernière fois qu'il m'a répondu, il ne croyait même pas en mon identité. Il pensait que je n'étais qu'une étrangère prête à corrompre son précieux nom. Comment peut il être amoureux de moi ?

Mon téléphone hurle. «Vous avez un nouveau message. ». Je ne comprends pas comme c'est possible sachant que je n'ai pas d'appel en absence.

J'entends une voix familière. « Isabella... ». C'est la voix de l'homme qui hante mes rêves. « Je ne sais combien de temps cette monstruosité technologique va m'accorder pour te parler alors je vais être bref. S'il te plait, ne sois point effrayée. Je sais du fond de mon cœur que cela est vrai, tu es mon âme sœur. S'il te plait ne te détourne pas de moi. ».

Quand l'appel est terminé, je me retrouve en position fœtale, prise de spasmes sur le sol. Je ne cesse de répéter. « Ce n'est pas possible... C'est impossible, c'est trop étrange. Il n'existe pas. C'est juste quelqu'un qui me fait une mauvaise blague. ».

Ma mère apparaît dans la chambre. « Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Bébé ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? parles moi s'il te plait ? ».

Je préfère lui mentir. « Ce n'est rien. ».

Elle m'observe. « Tu mens. Je reconnais ce visage Isabella Marie. S'il te plait, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ? ». Comme je ne réponds pas, elle saisit le téléphone dans ma main. Au bout d'un moment, un regard inquiet s'inscrit sur son visage. « Bella, qui est ce garçon ? ». Je récupère mon portable et manque de m'évanouir.

C'est Edward.

Le garçon à l'écran est Edward !

« Ce n'est pas vrai. ». Je m'évanouis.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Hello !**_

_**Désolée du retard mais je ralentis un peu la cadence au niveau des fics... Je commence à arriver à saturation alors avant d'être dégoutée je préfère prendre un peu plus de temps.**_

_**Étant sur 4 fics en même temps, je passe le plus clair de mon temps libre à écrire ou à traduire et en y ajoutant par dessus tout ça mes enfants, mon mari, mes jeux vidéos et mon boulot ça fait un peu beaucoup et ce qui était un loisir devient peu à peu une obligation. Alors je tente de retrouver cette verve qui me caractérisait auparavant pour revenir plus forte et motivée.**_

_**Quelques épisodes d'Heroes, une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat (bon oui deux parts ^^) et un peu de temps loin de mes pc devraient me remettre dans le droit chemin...**_

_**Merci pour toutes les reviews et les PM !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 08**

**EPOV**

Dès que je rentre chez moi, je me rue vers mon bureau pour retrouver de quoi écrire. Je ne sais comment transmettre un tel sentiment à mon amour mais je sais que je ne peux vivre sans le faire. Elle est la raison pour laquelle je vis chaque jour et pour toutes les nuits où j'ai rêvé. Je l'ai attendu toute ma vie et je ne vais pas la laisser partir maintenant. Soudain, je sais exactement quoi écrire.

_**Chère Isabella.**_

_**Dorénavant, je crois que tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. J'applaudis sincèrement le fait que tu sois propriétaire d'une telle machine, malgré que je ne comprenne comment tu parviens à garder ta santé mentale. Cela me tue réellement que je sois si prêt de parvenir finalement à communiquer avec toi. Même si j'ai entendu ta voix, pour ne serait ce que quelques secondes, je l'ai trouvée angélique.**_

_**Je me dois de t'informer qu'il serait mieux d'investir dans un nouveau modère pour que je puisse te parler plus longuement. J'ai peur que ton téléphone ne soit terriblement endommagé et dément. Il m'a demandé à plusieurs reprise de le secouer et malgré le fait que je m'exécutais, je ne suis parvenu à le satisfaire.**_

_**La véritable raison de mon courrier, est pour te dire la vérité. Tu m'as demandé auparavant qui était la destinataire de ces lettres. Je sais depuis peu que c'était toi depuis le début. Tu es la femme dont je rêve depuis mon premier souffle sur cette terre.**_

_**J'ai réalisé que c'était toi lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux magnifiques qui me retournaient mon regard dans cette mémorable photographie. Isabella, cela peut paraître présomptueux mais je dois confesser que je suis amoureux de toi. Tu peux ne point retourner mes sentiments mais j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Nous trouverons un moyen d'être ensemble, si nous ressentons la même chose l'un envers l'autre. Je ne pense pas que le Destin soit cruel au point de nous empêcher de nous rencontrer alors qu'une vie entière nous sépare.**_

_**S'il te plait, réponds rapidement et dis moi ce que tu désires réellement. Espères tu une vie auprès de moi ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai besoin d'en être informé. Je t'aime et souhaite seulement que tu puisses ressentir ce que je ressens.**_

_**De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen**_

Ma seule peur serait qu'elle ne retourne point mon amour. Je ne sais si je serais capable de respirer à nouveau si elle ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi. Une fois que je retrouve son téléphone, qui était à terre, il se remet à vibrer.

Je dis sévèrement. « Je ne te secouerais pas à nouveau... Tu m'as déjà tant demandé et pourtant tu ne ressens point le besoin de me retourner la faveur. Je ne suis positivement plus à ton gré. ».

Il s'exclame avec joie. « _Bienvenue dans le centre de messagerie. Si vous voulez utiliser le bloc note vocal et vous laisser un message, tapez 'un'... _».

Je crie. « Tu es dément, petite et ignoble abomination. Tu es supposé être en panne et pourtant tu me nargues ! Si je tente de laisser un message à ma bienaimée, tu vas encore me couper la parole ! ».

Le téléphone m'ordonne. « _Veuillez laisser un message ou vous déconnecter._ ». Je prends le téléphone doucement et fais comme il me demande. Brusquement, sa voix emplit la pièce.

Elle chantonne. « Hé ! C'est Bella. Je sais à peine m'en servir alors si je n'ai pas ton message maintenant, j'en suis désolée. Bon peu importe, je devrais probablement te dire de laisser ton nom, un numéro ou un message, ou un autre truc du genre... Oh génial, je parle à une machine... Quoi qu'il en soit, il suffit de laisser un message et j'y répondrais dès que possible. ».

Je dis nerveusement. « Isabella... Je ne sais combien de temps cette monstruosité technologique va m'accorder pour te parler alors je vais être bref. S'il te plait, ne sois point effrayée. Je sais du fond de mon cœur que cela est vrai, tu es mon âme sœur. S'il te plait ne te détourne pas de moi... ».

Peut être que si je lui demande ainsi, elle me croira et se rendra compte que ce que je ressens est véritable. Espérons qu'elle m'en voudra pas d'être si entreprenant.

Je glisse le démon et la lettre dans le compartiment. Je souffle silencieusement. « Je t'aime Isabella... Pour toujours. ».

A ce moment précis, j'ai l'impression que mes paroles solennelles peuvent l'atteindre, qu'elle peut les entendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

xoxo

**BPOV**

Ma mère me secoue violemment. « Bella... Bella... Réveilles toi bébé. Allez ! ».

Je reprends conscience. « Maman ? ».

Elle s'écrit. « Oh Bella ! Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien ! ».

Je tente de me rappeler. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ».

« C'est à toi de me le dire. Alors que j'étais en bas, je t'ai entendu crier et aussitôt que je suis montée, tu hurlais 'Ce n'est pas vrai' ».

Je me rappelle tout d'un coup. « Oh... Je suis désolée maman, vraiment je le suis. ».

Elle me prend par le bras. « Ne t'excuses pas mais dis moi juste ce qui se passe... Bella qui est ce garçon ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus t'impliquer dans une relation après... tout ce qui s'est passé... ».

« Maman, s'il te plait. ». Je l'implore. « Ne commences pas OK ? ».

Elle retente le coup. « Dis moi ce qui se passe. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose en ce moment ? Je ne te laisserais pas tant que tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est. ».

Je gémis. « Maman, allons... Est ce que je ne pourrais pas, juste pour une fois dans ma vie, garder un secret ? ».

Elle s'excite. « Je le savais ! Tu gardes un secret. Bella, tu avais l'habitude de tout me dire. Qu'est ce qui a changé ? ».

« Plein de choses. ». Je soupire. « Ce garçon... n'est pas si important. C'est juste un mec que Natalie connait. ». Ça me choque d'entendre combien je deviens talentueuse pour mentir. C'est presque devenu une seconde nature maintenant.

Elle me presse. « Ho ho.. Allez Bella dis m'en plus ! ».

« Natalie pensait qu'il était parfait pour moi. Mais comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça en ce moment. Je veux dire que... après tout ce qui s'est passé... Je ne sais pas si je serais à nouveau prête à ça à nouveau. ».

« Ma chérie... tu y arriveras. Peut être pas maintenant mais tu finiras par ouvrir ton cœur à nouveau. Kyle n'est pas le seul homme que tu aimeras. ».

Je sanglote. « En fait, je ne pense pas que je l'aimais. Il voulait quelque chose de moi que je ne pouvais lui donner. Peut être est ce de ma faute s'il est parti avec Megen. ».

Elle demande, incrédule. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ». Je ne lui ai jamais raconter toute l'histoire mais pour une fois, j'en ressens le besoin. J'ai gardé bien trop de mensonge en l'état.

Je dis d'une voix étouffée. « Megen a couché avec lui. ». J'entends ma mère sursauter mais je continue. Plus vite je dirais les mots et plus vite ils disparaitront. « Kyle et Megen couchaient ensemble car je ne voulais pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec lui. ».

Ma mère crie. « Cette pute. ».

Je dis choqué. « Maman. S'il te plait, calmes toi OK ? ».

« Comment peux tu être si calme ? ». Elle continue, emplit de colère. « Pas étonnant que tu détestes autant Megen ! Comment a t elle pu te faire ça ? Est ce que Natalie est au courant ? ».

« Maman, une question à la fois... Je subis ça depuis un moment et c'est pourquoi je suis si calme. Et pour le fait de détester Megen, je ne la déteste pas, c'est juste que je ne veux plus qu'elle fasse parti de ma vie. Et oui, Natalie est au courant. ».

« Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Chérie, j'aurais pu t'aider à traverser cela. ».

« Maman, regardes moi... ». Je lui prends la main. « Je suis une grande fille et je peux prendre soin de moi. Je l'ai toujours fait et je continuerais ainsi. ».

« Je n'en savais rien Bella. ». Elle pleure à présent. « Je suis une mère terrible ! J'étais si aveugle ! Comment est ce que je n'ai pu voir tout ce qui s'est passé ? ».

« En même temps, je ne l'ai pas exactement rendu public, maman. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est fini maintenant. ».

« Bella. Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour ce garçon ? ». Elle me montre mon téléphone. « Dis moi la vérité. ».

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense juste qu'il va trop vite pour moi. ».

« Vite comment ? ». Elle semble inquiète. « Rapide au point où on doit encore avoir la conversation ? ».

« Nan maman. Rapide par le fait qu'il soit plus ouvert et franc sur ses sentiments. ».

Elle semble préoccupée. « Quoi de mal à cela ? Est ce que tu as si peur d'une relation que tu laisserais échapper l'homme parfait d'entre tes doigts ? Peut être qu'il est ton Phil et que tu vas totalement le perdre à cause de ta peur. ».

Je hausse le ton. « Pourquoi tout le monde m'accuse d'avoir peur ? Et si je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un en ce moment ! Est ce qu'on peut m'en vouloir pour ça ? Tout de même, j'ai encore mon ex, qui m'a trompé et qui, à présent, m'espionne ! Sans parler de cette histoire avec Edward qui est impossible ! ».

Elle sourit. « Edward hein... C'est un bon prénom. Pas très commun à notre époque quand même. Est ce qu'il a été nommé comme son grand père ? ».

Je hisse. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment rien de lui après tout. ».

« Alors pourquoi ne pas apprendre à le connaître ? ». Elle rit. « Bella... Ce n'est pas comme si ce mec te faisait une demande en mariage non ? ».

Je marmonne dans ma barbe. « Pas encore... Je ne pense pas que je devrais m'impliquer dans une relation en ce moment. Je veux dire... Je déménage à la fin de la semaine. ».

Elle me presse. « Alors... Il habite en Arizona... ».

Je dis sans mentir. « Non. En réalité, il semblerait qu'il vit dans un tout autre monde. ».

Son regard se fait suspicieux. « Bells, peux tu honnêtement me dire que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour lui ? ».

« Non maman. Je ne peux pas dire ça... Mais... Je ne peux pas le faire. ».

« Alors tu te dois de le lui dire... ». Elle se relève de par terre. « Avant que l'un de vous deux soit blessé. ».

Je murmure. « Je sais. J'étais sur le point de lui écrire. ».

« De lui écrire hein ….Est ce qu'il ne connait pas les nouvelles technologies ? ».

« On peut dire qu'il est de la vieille école. ».

« Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Bella, penses vraiment à ta décision. S'il vaut vraiment tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir une véritable relation, alors tu ne devrais pas le lâcher. ».

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Je sais que les sentiments que j'ai pour Edward peuvent être facilement acceptés. Il est l'homme le plus incroyable du monde mais il attend trop de moi. Et si je n'étais pas prête pour lui et que je le perdais à cause de ça ? Je me dirige vers le bureau et en retire une nouvelle feuille. Je ne sais quoi dire.

_Je t'aime mais je ne peux t'aimer ?_

_**Cher Edward,**_

_**Je ne pense vraiment pas que je puisse être amoureuse de toi à l'heure actuelle. Je sais que cela peut sembler horrible mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas si je peux m'infliger ce genre de douleur à nouveau. Je veux t'aimer... mais et si je ne parvenais pas à te rendre heureux ?**_

_**J'ai rêvé de toi durant toute ma vie et j'ai peur de te perdre pour toujours. Et si, par chance, nous nous rencontrons et que tu décides que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter un tel rejet.**_

_**S'il te plait, ne me méprends pas. Tu es un homme fantastique et je suis certaine qu'un jour, tu rendras une femme extrêmement heureuse. Je suis aussi certaine qu'elle serait bien mieux et faite pour toi. **_

_**Ce serait du gâchis et je ne mérite pas d'amour, surtout pas ton amour. Je suis désolée si ce n'est pas la réponse que tu souhaitais recevoir mais je ne peux penser à une autre façon de le dire.**_

_**S'il te plait ne me déteste pas.**_

_**À toi pour toujours.**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan.**_

Au moment où je finis ma lettre, de grosses larmes coulent sur mon visage. Une partie de moi se meure alors que je relis les mots qui vont lui briser le cœur et le mien. Mais c'est mieux de faire cela maintenant plutôt que de ruiner sa vie plus tard. Il mérite de vivre sa vie comme elle est censée l'être... sans moi dedans.

Je glisse la lettre dans le tiroir et suis brisée par mes sanglots. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, laissant libre cours à mes larmes pour couler.

Je viens de laisser s'échapper le plus magnifique des rêves que je ne pourrais jamais imaginer et je ne ressens plus rien d'autre, léthargique.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, une seule chose était toujours constante, l'homme de mes rêves.

Je murmure silencieusement « Je t'aime Edward... ».

Même si je ne pourrais jamais lui dire ces mots, au moins je peux me les avouer. « … Pour toujours. ».

A ce moment, une partie de moi sent qu'Edward et moi sommes connectés. Comme s'il pouvait entendre mes mots alors que je les prononce.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent à me soutenir, à lire mes fics etc...**_

_**Quoi comment ça 'est ce que je me suis relue ?' pff pas du tout où irait le monde si je me mettais à relire ce que j'écris ? à sa perte je vous le dis ma brave dame !**_

_**Un système de notations est mis en place sur le site de Starbucks Twilight (lien sur mon profil) alors n'hésitez pas à le consulter si vous ne savez plus quoi lire !**_

_**Ps à Angele130578 : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire, mais j'espère que ton nouveau boulot se passe super bien ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 09**

**BPOV**

Il plaide. « Bella, s'il te plait. ». Il prend mes deux mains dans la sienne et continue à me regarder. « Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête pour cela mais je t'assure, mon amour, que tu le seras bientôt. ».

Je demande d'un ton furieux. « Comment le sais tu ? Pourquoi faire pression sur moi pour que je ressente tout ça ? D'autant plus qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour nous d'être ensemble. ».

Il exhorte. « Mais nous le pouvons. ».

« Comment ? ». Je finis par craquer. « Edward, dis moi comment pouvons nous être ensemble alors que nous ne vivons pas dans le même état et encore moins à la même époque ! ».

Il me prend dans ses bras. « Si c'est censé être ainsi alors cela se fera. ». Je commence à sangloter en silence alors que je serre contre moi, de toutes mes forces. « Isabella. Je t'aime. ».

« Non. ». Je le supplies. « Ne m'aime pas. Si tu le fais, alors tu le regretteras plus tard. Kyle l'a fait et regardes ce que je lui ai fait. ».

Il répond avec colère. « Ce n'était point ta faute. Juste pour le fait que Kyle est psychotique ne signifie pas que tu es à blâmer. Tu lui as donné tout ce qui était possible et voilà ce qu'il te montre en retour. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire une telle chose. ».

Je sanglote encore. « Tu dis cela maintenant... Edward, l'amour est ainsi fait, les gens font des choses stupides, des choses qui pourraient éventuellement nous affecter tous les deux pour le reste de nos existences. ».

Il penche sa tête vers moi, ainsi nos lèvres se touchent à peine. « Isabella... Je ne le dirais qu'une fois de plus... Je t'aime. Pour toujours et à jamais. S'il te plait, n'oublies jamais cela mon amour. Peu importe ce que tu décides, je ressentirais toujours cela pour toi. Mon cœur bat pour toi et toi seul. ».

Je répète à mont tour. « Je t'aime aussi. Même si tu n'entendras jamais ces mots de vive voix, je t'aime. Mais je ne vois pas comment notre relation peut être, quand tous les aspects de la vie sont contre nous. ».

Il dit dans un souffle. « Je ne sais Bella... Tout ce que je sais est que je ne peux vivre sans toi. ».

« Que feras tu si tu le dois ? Et si nous nous reverrons jamais ? Pas même dans nos rêves ? ».

« Alors, je ne sais honnêtement pas comment j'arriverais à survivre... ». Il comble l'écart qui nous sépare en m'embrassant furieusement. Ses lèvres sont le paradis contre les miennes. C'est presque comme s'il m'embrassait vraiment. Je peux le sentir dans tout mon corps.

Il souffle contre mes lèvres. « Bella... ».

« Edward... ».

Quelqu'un crie. « BELLA ! BELLA ! Allez réveilles toi ! ».

Edward déclare. »Tu dois y aller. S'il te plait, ne m'oublies pas ma Bella. ».

« Jamais. Je le promets. Je t'aime. ».

La voix continue. « Tu promets quoi ? Bella réveilles toi ou alors tu vas manquer ton avion ! ».

Mes yeux s'ouvrent à contrecœur. Ma mère est penchée au dessus de moi, anxieuse et prête à pleurer.

Je dis, inquiète. « Maman ? Maman qu'est ce qu'il y a ? qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ».

Elle pleure. « Tu dois me quitter. Mon bébé a grandi et me quitte... ».

Je sèche ses larmes. « Maman, s'il te plait. Ne penses pas comme ça. Penses y comme une nouvelle opportunité pour nous deux. ».

« C'est ça ! ». Elle se redresse. « Je vais dire à Phil que nous n'allons pas déménager. Je vais rester ici avec toi et te protéger de Kyle personnellement si on doit en arriver là. ».

« Maman, on a déjà tenté ça, rappelles toi. ». Je tente de la raisonner. « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire après ? Engager mon propre garde du corps ? ».

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. ».

« Maman, s'il te plait. Ne t'infliges pas ça maintenant. Je t'aime mais je me dois de le faire. Kyle ne m'a pas laissé de choix. C'est le seul moyen que je sois en sécurité. ».

Les yeux plein de doutes, elle me demande. « Es tu sûre ? ».

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose, maman. ». Je l'enlace. « Maintenant, je dois commencer à me préparer. Mon avion décolle dans trois heures. ».

Cela fait quatre jours, trois heures et vingt-neuf secondes depuis que j'ai envoyé ma lettre à Edward. Chaque moment passé est vécu dans le regret et la douleur. Regret pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité et la douleur parce que je ne serais jamais plus connectée à lui.

Edward continue de m'écrire des lettres, me suppliant de changer d'avis. Mais, je ne peux le faire. Je l'aime trop pour mettre en jeu ce que nous avons. Notre relation est belle et pure et, plus que tout, je veux m'en souvenir ainsi.

Natalie pleure sur mon épaule. « Tu vas tellement me manquer. S'il te plait, dis moi que tu as changé d'avis Bellsy. ».

« Je souhaite pouvoir dire que c'est le cas Nat. ». J'essuie les larmes de mes yeux. « Mais rappelles toi que tu peux venir et rester avec moi à tout moment. ».

« Promis ? ».

Je l'enveloppe dans mes bras. « Bien sûr. Tu seras toujours ma sœur et je t'aimerais toujours. OK ? ».

« OK. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, ton avion est sur le point de décoller. ». Natalie, ma mère et Phil m'ont conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport. J'ai seulement quinze minutes pour faire mes adieux avant d'embarquer dans l'avion.

Je devrais arriver à Seattle dans approximativement cinq heures, ainsi Charlie pourra venir me chercher. Il doit travailler aujourd'hui vu que nos plans ont été modifiés à la dernière minute, mais heureusement mon avion atterrit juste à temps pour qu'il puisse venir me chercher.

L'appel se fait dans les hauts parleurs. « Dernier appel pour le vol 1121... Je répète, embarquement immédiat pour le vol 1121. ».

« C'est moi ! ». Je rapproche tout le monde. « Je vous aime tous tellement ! ».

Ma mère pleurniche. « On t'aime aussi bébé. Rappelles toi de m'appeler dès que tu arrives. Oh et Bell, s'il te plait, rappelles toi de m'envoyer un mail tous les jours. ».

Je promets. « Je le ferais. Hé Nat... shake, shake, shake, shake it ! ».

Elle rit. « Tais toi. ». C'est elle qui a placé cette sonnerie sur mon téléphone après qu'elle m'ait entendu la fredonner dans mon sommeil. Apparemment, je la chantais parfaitement sans rater une note. « Je t'aime ma sœur. ».

Je dis une dernière fois. « Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir. ». Je monte dans l'avion avant de finir par m'effondrer en larmes. Je ne pensais pas être capable de le faire mais je l'ai fait. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie. Sans Kyle... Sans Edward.

xoxo

**EPOV**

Cela fait quatre jours, trois heures et vingt-neuf secondes depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre fatidique de mon amour. Mes jours ne sont que culpabilité et douleur. Culpabilité pour l'avoir forcée à avouer son amour aussi tôt et douleur car je l'ai perdu à jamais à cause de mon choix.

Le docteur Carlisle me dit. « Edward, je refuse de te mentir. Tes symptômes correspondent parfaitement. Je crains que tu n'ai été exposé. ».

Je tente de dire. « Non... Docteur non. Je dois rester ici. Je me dois d'être fort pour ma mère. Elle a besoin de moi. ».

Il répond sombrement. « Edward... Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. Ta mère se meure aussi rapidement que toi. Je ne peux risquer que tu ailles chez toi. ».

« Mais Carlisle... ». Le docteur et moi même sommes devenus assez proches au fil des jours. Il est devenu mon seul réconfort dans ce monde de torture. « Ne m'otez pas toute volonté. ».

« Edward, tu dois y faire face. Ne te force pas plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. ».

Je reste entêté. « Si c'est pour la sauver alors j'userais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. ».

« Je comprends. Mais je réfute l'autorisation de te laisser souffrir ainsi. ».

« Vous ne pouvez pas me permettre de la laisser seule. Elle n'a personne d'autre Carlisle. ».

« Très bien. Je t'autorise à rester dans la même pièce qu'elle mais seulement si tu acceptes de te reposer. ».

J'accepte à contre cœur. « D'accord. ».

Peu après avoir reçu la lettre d'Isabella, je suis retourné à l'hôpital pour apprendre que mon père était mort. Ma mère s'éteint rapidement et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Elle a perdu son amour et également sa volonté de vivre. Je sais que je me dois d'être fort pour elle. Je ne peux montrer de faiblesse au moment où elle a vraiment besoin de moi.

xoxo

Alors que je m'assoupis dans mon lit de mort, je ne peux penser qu'à elle. Peut être est ce ma dernière solution. Peut être ne serais je point forcer à vivre dans un monde sans elle après tout. Je plonge dans un sommeil proche du coma et rêve d'elle.

Dans mon rêve, elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, si seulement c'était vrai. Je ne pourrais jamais être digne de son amour et je ne le sais que trop bien. Elle ne cesse de répéter que notre amour est impossible. Elle parle aussi d'un jeune homme prénommé Kyle, qui pour je ne sais quelle raison, semble lui avoir fait du mal. Il doit être le garçon à qui j'ai parlé et qui m'a menacé. Je tente de la convaincre que ce Kyle est simplement fou et que nous pouvons faire fonctionner notre relation mais elle ne fait que secouer sa tête en désaccord. Se pourrait il vraiment que nous ne soyons pas destinés ?

Dans un moment béni, elle m'a permis de l'embrasser. Cela semblait si réel, comme si elle était effectivement là, dans mes bras. Je sais qu'elle doit partir rapidement alors je prends l'opportunité de la serrer contre moi et de savourer sa présence.

Je souffle contre ses lèvres. « Bella... ».

« Edward... ». C'est si merveilleux de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom sans crainte. C'est la Bella que je connais, la Bella que j'aime.

« Tu dois y aller. S'il te plait, ne m'oublies pas ma Bella. ».

« Jamais. Je le promets. Je t'aime. ».

Dès que ces mots ont été prononcés, je ressens un vide que je n'aurais cru possible. Je sens la douleur paraître à l'horizon alors que je supplie que mon dernier souffle arrive. Je peux sentir mon pouls qui faiblit alors que mes inspirations sont de plus en plus petites. Je vais arriver au point où je vais finalement quitter cette terre en échange d'une nouvelle vie. Qu'elle soit au paradis ou en enfer, je me moque de celle qui sera choisit pour moi tant qu'elle ne détient pas la douleur de vivre sans mon amour. Au lieu de sentir l'abandon vers une mort douce, je commence à éprouver une douleur fulgurante qui me traverse le corps. C'est comme si j'étais en feu.

xoxo

**CPOV**

_C'est maintenant ou jamais._

Je sais que je dois agir rapidement, car j'ai un temps limité. J'entends le pouls d'Edward qui commence à faiblir alors qu'il émet ses derniers souffles.

Je l'entends dans ma mémoire. « Sauvez le... Faites tout ce que vous devez faire mais sauvez le. ». Sa mère le veut, peu importe les conséquences. C'est comme si elle connaissait mon secret. Le fait que j'offre une alternative à la vie que la plupart des gens ne peuvent avoir. Après tout, je suis un vampire.

Je ramasse rapidement le corps fragile du garçon dans mes bras et m'élance jusque ma maison. Une fois notre destination atteinte, je prends une grande respiration avant de planter mes crocs dans les cinq points importants de sa chair. Il aura à vivre une nouvelle vie sans fin temporelle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Comme vous l'avez compris, on rentre dans le vif du sujet ^^**_

**_désolée pas ou peu de publication mais j'ai une malchance totale depuis près de deux semaines. je suis malade au point que mes yeux pleurent pour rien, puis maintenant j'ai le dos bloqué... Atroce_** T.T

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 10**

**EPOV**

Après trois jours d'une douleur étrange, je suis un être tout à fait différent. Je n'ai pas idée de qui je suis ni du lieu où je me trouve. Je m'assois brusquement du lit dans lequel on m'a installé. Je scrute la pièce jusqu'à ce ce que je trouve deux yeux topaze qui m'observent.

Je demande avec colère à l'homme. « Qui êtes vous ? Où m'avez vous emmené ? ».

Il dit doucement. « Edward. S'il te plait, calmes toi. N'as tu vraiment aucune idée de qui je suis ? ». Est ce que cet homme est assurément fou ? Je ne peux me rappeler de mon propre nom et encore moins du sien.

Je réitère. « Qui êtes vous ? Dites le moi immédiatement ! ». L'homme se lève de sa chaise et se tourne avant d'arpenter la pièce avec hâte.

Il demande. « Devrais je lui dire ? Est ce qu'il va me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait de lui ? Trouvera t il un jour le pardon nécessaire dans son cœur et me considérer tel un père ? ».

Je finis par dire. « Vous agissez comme si je n'entendais pas vos propos. Pourquoi vous exprimez vous ainsi monsieur ? ».

« Excuses moi ? ». Il se téléporte presque à mes cotés. « Viens tu d'entendre chacun des mots que je viens de … ? Comment cela est il honnêtement possible ? ».

« Bien sûr, je vous ai entendu. Vous trouvez vous dans un état mental instable entre autre chose ? Chacun de vos mots était clair et précis. ». Je réalise soudain, à ce moment, combien ma gorge me fait mal. Suis je malade ?

Il crie presque. « Edward ! ». Je couvre mes oreilles rapidement, le volume de sa voix étant presque insupportable. « Oh je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas crier. ».

« Je vous pardonne. Mais s'il vous plait, dites moi comment je me suis retrouvé ici... Qui suis je et pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné votre nom, monsieur ? ».

« Tu as raison. Je ne t'ai point donné les détails que tu désires. Mon nom est Carlisle Cullen, et tu es Edward Masen. ».

Je demande concerné. « M'avez vous kidnappé, monsieur ? ». Et si mes parents sont à ma recherche ? Est ce qu'au moins j'ai des parents ?

« Savez vous où je puis trouver ma famille ? ». Si je les retrouve alors peut être que tout ce qui se passe commencera à avoir un sens. Carlisle semble profondément troublé par mes propos.

Il dit sans bouger les lèvres. « Comment puis je lui dire ? ».

Je demande apeuré. « Comment faites vous cela ? Comment avez vous trouver le moyen de parler sans user de votre bouche ? ». Encore une fois, il paraît choqué. Pourquoi me regarde t il comme si j'étais dérangé alors qu'il est celui qui parle sans user de la parole ?

Il dit une nouvelle fois. « Edward... Je suis au regret de t'annoncer des nouvelles assez pénibles. Vois tu... tes parents... hé bien... ils ne sont plus en vie, Edward. Ils sont morts de la grippe espagnole, il y a de cela une semaine. Tu serais mort aussi mais j'ai pu sauver ta vie. ». J'entends la pluie qui tombe sur le toit telles des briques qui s'abattent. Tout semble être accru, même ma vision. La beauté de cet homme me choque. Il st si inhumainement sans défaut.

Je demande incrédule. « Sauver ma vie ? Mais comment ? Comment avez vous pu me sauver mais pas eux ? ». Je me demande pourquoi est ce que je ressens la douleur mentalement mais pas physiquement. Pourquoi suis incapable de pleurer ?

« J'ai un don. Je suis en mesure d'apporter une vie éternelle sur Terre à certaines personnes. ».

Je me moque. « Certaines personnes ? Qu'entendez vous par là, monsieur ? ».

« Ta mère... ». Il continue doucement. « … Ta mère souhaitait que tu vives bien plus longtemps qu'elle même, Edward. Elle t'aimait plus que tout dans ce monde et rêvait d'une longue vie pour toi. Durant ces semaines de traitement, j'ai eu un attachement certain pour toi et ta famille. Lorsque tu as commencé à montrer des signes de maladie, l'état de ta mère a empiré jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit limitée... ».

« J'aurais pris sa place... ». Je pleure sans larmes. « J'aurais volontiers cédé ma vie si cela permettais qu'elle vive, Carlisle. Pourquoi ne pas me permettre de prendre sa place ? ».

« C'était ce qu'elle désirait... ». Il place une main sur mon épaule. « Elle avait besoin de savoir que tu serais sauf plutôt que tu l'accompagnes dans un tel moment. Ce n'était pas juste à ses yeux. ».

Je m'écarte de lui. « Ce n'était point à elle de décider. Et en ce qui concerne mon père ? Ne répondait il pas à vos critères pour être sauvé ? ».

« Ton père a vécu sa vie pleinement... ». Il continue. « Ta mère était toute sa vie, ainsi que toi. Sans elle, il n'aurait trouver aucune raison pour survivre. ».

Je dis tristement. « Donc elle s'est laissé mourir ? Elle voulait être avec son amour ? Est ce ainsi qu'elle a toujours vécue sa vie ? ».

Carlisle demande. « Tu ne te rappelles vraiment rien d'eux, n'est ce pas ? ».

Je sanglote fortement. « Je souhaite le pouvoir. Savez vous en plus sur eux ? ».

Il avoue. « Oui. Bien que je les ai connu qu'un court laps de temps, j'ai beaucoup appris d'eux. Ils étaient, tous deux, très aimables et compatissants. Ils étaient aussi incroyablement généreux et honnêtes. Je vois tant d'eux à travers toi. ».

La honte me gagne. « Comment pouvez vous tant vous en rappeler... Ils étaient mes parents. Ils sont mon sang... Comment se fait il que je n'ai aucun souvenir ? ».

« C'est le prix que tu dois payer. ». La tristesse s'affiche dans ses yeux. « Ce mode de vie... n'est point connue par grand monde, si c'était le cas, cela serait la fin de notre monde. ».

Je demande impatient. « Que suis je, Carlisle ? ». Alors que j'attends sa réponse, je perçois une odeur de quelque chose qui semble incroyablement attirant et délicieux. Sans réfléchir, je passe la porte et attaque la créature de toutes mes forces. Une fois fini, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Devant moi, couvert de son propre sang est étendu un agneau, un agneau inoffensif et innocent.

« Que suis je devenu ? ». Je sanglote violemment. « Qu'avez vous fait de moi ? ».

Il prend place à coté de moi. « Tu es un vampire. ».

Je réplique avec colère. « Je suis un monstre. Vous m'avez tout pris ! J'aurais dû mourir ! Maintenant, je suis forcé de vivre dans cet enfer pour toujours ! ». Bien que mes paroles soit dures, je m'en moque. Je me redresse rapidement et court plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Je sens que Carlisle est directement derrière moi mais il semble que je sois plus rapide. Pourtant cela n'a aucune utilité. Je ne peux y échapper dorénavant.

**BPOV**

Une femme annonce aux haut parleurs. « Le vol 1121 vient d'atterrir. ».

Je fais déjà mon chemin hors du terminal pour trouver Charlie. Je cherche partout mais ne parviens pas à le trouver. J'entends sa voix familière.

« Bells. Par ici chérie. ». Quand je le vois, je sens un soupir de soulagement qui s'échappe de ma poitrine.

« Salut papa. ». On s'étreint maladroitement.

Il embrasse mon front. « Salut Bébé. Est ce que tu as eu un bon vol ? ».

Je mens. « Ouais. ». Sincèrement, durant tout le voyage j'étais en pleurs me demandant si je ne faisais pas une énorme erreur en venant ici.

Il demande concerné. « Es tu sûre ? Tu sembles contrariée. ».

Je dis rapidement. « Je suis juste fatiguée papa. ».

Il abandonne. « OK... Alors, prête à partir gamine ? ».

« Ouais. Laisses moi prendre mes sacs et on peut y aller. ».

Il sourit timidement. « Je les ai déjà pris. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais à t'inquiéter. ».

Je le prends dans mes bras. « Merci papa. ». Ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui prend soin de moi pour une fois. Le voyage en voiture jusqu'à Forks était presque silencieux. Comme moi, le silence ne dérange pas Charlie, et je trouve cela plutôt relaxant.

Après un certain temps Charlie annonce. « Eh bien, nous y sommes Bells. '_Home Sweet Home_' ». La maison me semble si étrangère. Je n'ai passé que quelques étés ici avant que je demande à partir en vacances ailleurs, vu que je supporte difficilement toute cette pluie. « Alors qu'est ce que tu penses Bells ? Est ce que tu vas être heureuse ici ? ».

Je réponds nerveusement. « Bien sûr. ». N'importe quel endroit sans complications amoureuses sera plus heureux. « Tu sais quoi papa ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me laisserais pas déballer mes affaires puis ensuite je ferais le diner... Ok ? ».

Il semble embarrassé. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir à cuisiner Bella. Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi, tu te souviens ? ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Oh papa s'il te plait. Tu me laisses vivre avec toi, le moins que je puisse faire est de cuisiner pour toi. ».

Il rougit. « Si tu insistes... Mais s'il te plait, ne te sens pas obligée ou quoi que ce soit. ».

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça... ». J'embrasse sa joue. Je monte les escaliers pratiquement en courant, désespérée d'avoir un peu de temps seule pour que je puisse enfin respirer. Mais une fois dans ma chambre, mon souffle reste pris dans ma gorge. Là, reposant dans un coin de ma petite chambre si familière se tient mon bureau. J'avais pris soin de demander à ma mère de le garder pour éviter toute tentation.

Charlie dit derrière moi. « Joli bureau. ».

Je demande à voix basse. « Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Je pensais avoir demandé à maman de le garder ? ».

Il répond simplement. « Je sais. Mais je pensais que tu en aurais l'utilité. ».

Je me sens soudainement coupable. « Est ce que tu l'as déménagé tout seul ? ».

« Ouaip mais ce n'était pas un problème Bells. ». Il rit. « Ton vieux a encore quelques muscles. ».

Je ris à mon tour. « Je sais. Mais tout de même, tu n'aurais pas dû faire tout ça pour moi. ».

« Chérie écoutes... ». Il me tourne vers lui. « Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable pour quoi que ce soit. Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute. Laisses moi prendre soin de toi pour une fois, laisses moi te protéger. ».

« Je cause tant de soucis. » Je commence à sangloter. « Si ce n'était pas pour moi, rien de tout ça aurait eu lieu papa. ».

« Bébé, peut être est ce une bonne chose. Personnellement, j'adore le fait que tu vives avec moi. J'ai eu peu l'occasion de te voir et maintenant, j'en aurais la possibilité tous les jours. ». Je sais qu'exprimer tant de sentiments est difficile pour Charlie. Il ne sait jamais comment réagir quand il me voit pleurer.

« Merci papa. Je t'aime. ».

« Je t'aime aussi Bells. ». Il m'enlace maladroitement encore une fois. Au bout d'une heure, j'ai déballé toutes mes affaires. J'allume le vieil ordinateur que mon père a placé sur le bureau et attends qu'il charge.

Alors que je m'apprête à m'assoir, mon téléphone sonne. Je sens des frissons le long de ma colonne quand je vois que le numéro est masqué. Est ce que c'est Edward ? Peut il avoir trouvé un nouveau moyen de me parler ?

Je réponds avec anxiété. « Allo ? ».

Natalie hurle. « Bellsy, oh c'est toi. Je suis si contente de t'avoir. Tu me manques tellement ! ».

Je ris. « Nat, cela ne fait que cinq heures que je suis partie. Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait un an ou presque. Et pourquoi est ce que tu masques ton numéro ? ».

« Téléphone à carte. En plus je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps mais j'ai déjà l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Alors comment ça se passe pour le moment ? ».

« Bien je suppose. ». J'ouvre ma boite mail. J'ai déjà reçu quatre messages de ma mère. « Assez calme pour le moment. ».

Elle rigole. « Alors... ».

Je répète. « Alors... ».

« Est ce que tu as déjà rencontré des mecs mignons ? ».

« Tu plaisantes ? Natalie, je ne suis même pas là depuis 24 heures. ».

Elle souligne. « Tu aurais pu rencontré quelqu'un dans l'avion. Ça arrive tu sais. ».

« Ben ouais, car je suis trop ce genre de fille Nat... Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour des mecs tu sais. En plus, je penses que je vais rester célibataire durant quelques temps. ».

Elle soupire. « Laisses moi deviner... jusqu'à tes quarante ans pas vrai ? Bellsy, tu devrais avoir une vie de temps en temps. ».

Je réitère. « Les mecs ne sont pas une vie. Puis, et si j'ai envie de devenir nonne ou un truc du genre ? ».

« QUOI ? ». Elle éclate de rire. « Est ce que tu es sérieuse ? ».

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai déjà le vœu de chasteté... ».

Elle pousse des cris perçants. « Tu n'es même pas catholique ! Et qu'en est il d'Edward ? ».

« Il n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Edward est sorti de ma vie tout comme Kyle. ».

Elle crie. « Edward ne t'a jamais rien fait. ».

Je réplique. « Tu ne le connais même pas. ».

Elle répond froidement. « Non mais à qui la faute ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne me l'as pas présenté. ».

Je supplie. « Laisses tomber OK. Je dois dormir un peu. Je t'appelle demain. ».

Elle capitule. « D'accord. Promets moi que tu garderas l'esprit ouvert au lycée demain ? ».

Je cède. « Comme tu veux. ». Après avoir raccroché, j'attrape ma trousse de toilette et me dirige vers la douche, peut être que maintenant, je pourrais me détendre. Après ma douche, je me précipite en bas pour dire bonsoir à Charlie. Cette journée était tellement longue que je veux juste m'enfoncer dans les couvertures et ne plus en sortir.

« Bonne nuit papa. ». Je me tourne pour monter les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit Bells. ». Il semble inquiet. « Est ce que tout va bien ? ».

Je dis d'un ton précipité. « Yep. Suis juste fatiguée. Bonne nuit ! ». Il répète. « Bonne nuit chérie. ».

Je dors à peine cette nuit, pensant à la journée qui m'attend le lendemain. Et si je me retrouve avec un autre Kyle et que je dois encore partir ? Où est ce que j'irais ? Qu'est ce que je ferais ? Je me tourne et me retourne avant de finir par tomber de sommeil, sept heures plus tard. Ça promet d'être la plus longue journée de ma vie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Bon je le reconnais je n'ai pas relu le chap en le traduisant... Si les fautes vous brulent les rétines j'en suis désolée ^^**_

_**merci pour tout !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 11**

**BPOV**

Je peux sentir les papillons dans mon estomac qui s'intensifient alors que mon réveil sonne. Le jour que je redoutais depuis des semaines est finalement arrivé. Je suis maintenant officiellement une junior au lycée de Forks.

Mon père m'accueille alors que je descends doucement l'escalier. « Bonjour chérie. ». A cause de mon manque de sommeil, je suis incroyablement faible et je comprends difficilement tout ce qui se passe. « Est ce que tu as bien dormi ? ».

Je mens. « Ouaip. J'étais endormie dès le moment où ma tête a touché l'oreiller. ».

Il semble inquiet. « Est ce que tu es sûre. Tu donnes l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. ».

Je réponds avec méfiance. « Merci papa. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que tu ne ressembles à rien. ».

Sa voix est pleine de remords. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis juste inquiet chérie. ».

« Je sais papa. Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas être de mauvaise humeur. C'est juste de la nervosité. ».

Il me rassure. « Tu ne devrais vraiment pas. Forks est une toute petite ville amicale, Bells. Tout le monde est plutôt amical et agréable dans le coin. ».

_Ça va définitivement être un grand changement... En Arizona, tout le monde est décevant. Ils ont leurs propres plans et se soucient difficilement d'autrui sauf d'eux mêmes._

Je soupire. « Je l'espère. Je ne veux pas revivre la même expérience, tu vois ?».

« Crois moi bébé. Tu es loin de tout ça maintenant. Personne ne te fera encore une fois du mal alors que tu es sous ma garde. ».

Je suis un peu soulagée. « Je sais papa. Écoutes, j'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je ne sais pas où je serais sans toi. ».

Il rougit. « Merci Bells. ». Il racle sa gorge maladroitement avant de quitter la table. « Bon... On pourrait continuer cette conversation mais je suis en retard pour le travail. ».

« Oh c'est vrai ! ». Je me rappelle que j'ai moi aussi un planning à respecter. J'ai exactement une demi heure pour me préparer et trouver le lycée. « Je suis en retard moi aussi. ». Je souhaite une bonne journée au boulot à Charlie avant de me ruer vers les escalier afin de mettre un jeans et une chemise bleue marine.

Étonnamment, je trouve le lycée sans problème. C'est assez évident quand tu vis dans une si petite ville. Le lycée de Forks est pile au milieu de la ville et semble être le plus gros bâtiment dans les alentours.

Vu que je vais à l'école à pieds aujourd'hui, je suis une des premières à arriver. J'ai eu tellement peur d'arriver en retard que je suis maintenant presque quinze minutes en avance. Je m'assois sur un des nombreux bancs à disposition et sors mon roman de Jane Austen de mon sac. Je reste assise là, tranquillement, durant un certain temps avant qu'une ombre apparaisse derrière moi. Je sens mon pouls qui s'emballe et toutes les options possibles qui me traversent l'esprit. Peut être est ce que c'est Kyle. Peut être qu'il est venu pour moi.

Une voix qui ne m'est pas familière dit. « Alors… Tu es Isabella Swan c'est ça ? ». Se tenant directement derrière moi est un mec banal avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

Je réponds calmement. « Oui. Est ce… Est ce que je te connais ? ».

Il se met à rire. « Pas exactement. Mais je sais tout sur toi. ».

_Oh génial, un autre pervers… c'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin._

« Ton père parle tellement de toi que c'est comme si je te connaissais. ».

Je demande, curieuse. « Tu connais mon père ? ».

« Tout le monde connaît tout le monde dans le coin, Isabella… Au fait, je suis Mike. Mike Newton. ».

Je me reprends. « Oh… Ravie de te rencontrer. Et s'il te plait, n'hésites pas à m'appeler Bella. ».

Il répête délicatement. « Bella… C'est un plaisir de finalement te rencontrer. Alors est ce que tu veux que je te fasse visiter le coin ? ». Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant que les cours vont bientôt commencer. C'est comme on dit, sauvé par le gong.

Je mens. « En fait, je suis un peu pressée. Je dois encore trouver le secrétariat et obtenir mon emploi du temps. ».

« C'est vrai. ». Il frappe sa tête. « Pourquoi n'ais je pas pensé à ça ? je t'y accompagne. ».

Je m'empresse. « Tu vas être en retard. Je n'aimerais pas que tu ais des problèmes à cause de moi. ».

Il sourit en matant mon corps. « Je pense que ça vaut le coup. ».

« Je ne penses pas. Vas y. peut être est ce que je te verrais dans le coin, à l'occasion. ».

Il chantonne presque. « Oh tu peux parier là dessus Bella. Il est difficile de rater une jolie fille comme toi. ».

Je marmonne. « Ouais. ». Ce n'est pas que Mike n'est pas mignon, c'est juste qu'il est exactement ce que je cherche à éviter. Sincèrement, mon cœur appartient encore à Edward, de toutes les façons.

Alors que j'entre, la secrétaire m'accueille. « Bonjour chérie. ».

« Bonjour… Hum… Je suis Bella Swan. Je suis nouvelle. ».

Elle semble confuse. « Bella… ».

Je corrige. « Isabella. Désolée, on m'appelle surtout Bella. ».

Elle finit par réaliser. « Tu es la fille du chef Swan. C'est magnifique de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. ».

Je réponds nerveusement. « Merci. ». Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tant d'hospitalité à mon égard.

Elle rit. « Ton père nous parle de toi depuis longtemps. Je commençais à me demander si tu existais vraiment. ».

J'éclaircis ses doutes. « Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui rendre visite. J'aurais aimé mais vous savez comment c'est. La vie est dingue après tout. ».

Elle demande. « Alors pourquoi être partie alors ? je veux dire, c'est plutôt soudain, le fait de débarquer ici. ».

Je me creuse la tête à la recherche d'une explication. « Ben… Je suppose qu'on peut juste dire que c'est compliqué. ».

Elle me presse. « Compliqué comment ? est ce que tu n'aimes pas l'Arizona ? ».

« Oh regardez l'heure ! ». Je lui montre l'horloge qui indique 08 :10. « … Je dois vraiment aller en cours. Je n'aimerais pas être en retard pour mon premier jour. ».

Elle se reprend, embarrassée. « Bien sur chérie… Je suis désolée d'être si curieuse. C'est juste que… Je dirais que je te trouve intéressante. ».

« Intéressante ? ».

« Oui. Tu vois, c'est une si petite ville et… Bon disons que je suis juste curieuse, comme je te l'ai dit. Alors, voilà ton emploi du temps chérie. Et bienvenue au lycée de Forks. ».

Je réponds. « Merci. » avant de sortir, presque en courant, du secrétariat. Les couloirs sont complètement déserts. Cela fait du bien d'être seule pour une fois. Lorsque je finis par trouver mon casier, il me faut quatre essais pour parvenir à l'ouvrir. Je jette mon sac à dos à l'intérieur et me précipite vers ma salle de classe.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se posent sur moi. Je dis faiblement. « Bonjour. Je suis Bella Swan. Je suis nouvelle. ». Je peux sentir le rouge qui me monte aux joues alors que je sens encore le poids du regard de toutes les personnes présentes.

Le professeur semble moins que ravi. « Bien sûr… Je suis content que tu ais pu nous rejoindre… ? ».

« Bella. ».

« C'est noté Isabella ici. ». Il dit cela comme s'il doutait que je ne sache mon propre prénom.

Je répète les dents serrées. « Croyez moi c'est Bella. ».

« Peu importe. ». Il me fait signe d'entrer. « Bienvenue en Littérature et Composition. Tu peux t'asseoir auprès de Mademoiselle Cullen là bas. ». Je suis la direction de son doigt pour trouver deux yeux topazes qui me regardent avec prudence. Je traverse la salle doucement et m'assois à la table en trébuchant presque sur mes pieds. Je repère Mike dans un coin, qui me fait signe vigoureusement. Je lui fais un petit sourire et tourne mon attention vers le professeur.

La fille, assez petite, me dit d'un ton enjoué. « Salut ! Moi c'est Alice. Alice Cullen. ».

« Salut. ».

« Alors. Est ce que tu apprécies d'être là ? ».

Je réponds honnêtement. « Je ne sais pas. C'est définitivement différent. ».

Elle demande excitée. « Comment ça différent ? ». Je peux sentir mon cœur qui commence à s'accélérer alors que je m'évertue à trouver une réponse. Pourquoi est ce que ces gens sont si curieux ? « Oh je suis désolée. Je te rends nerveuse, pas vrai ? ».

« Non, ça va, vraiment. C'est juste que je suis un peu stressée. C'est tout. ».

« Oh si ça peut t'aider, tout va bien se passer. ». Elle me sourit.

Je reste incrédule. « Comment est ce que tu sais ça ? ». Cette personnage agit comme si elle connaissait la réponse à toutes les questions.

Elle gigote. « Je le sais. Oups, on ferait mieux d'arreter de parler. Monsieur Hamilton est sur le point de nous hurler dessus. ».

« Quoi ? ».

Sa voix forte retentit. « Mademoiselle Swan. Souhaitez vous partager votre conversation avec le reste de la classe ? ».

Je bégaie. « N… Non. Je suis désolée Monsieur. Cela n'arrivera plus. ».

Il gronde. « Très bien. Peut être seriez vous assez aimable pour répondre à ma question alors. Pourquoi est ce que Roméo s'est tué durant le dernier acte ? ».

J'hésite. « Hé bien… J'aime à penser que c'est parce qu'il ne peut vivre sans son unique amour, Juliette. Un amour tel que celui ci, si puissant qu'il peut être voire briser votre simple existence. ».

Il dit froidement. « Bien. Quel jour sont ils morts ? ».

« Ils se sont rencontrés le Samedi. Puis mariés le lundi et ils sont morts le lundi. ».

Il semble choqué. « Correcte. Peut être que vous étiez attentive après tout. ».

Alice me dit excitée. « Ouah ! tu es douée ! ».

Je ris. « Non. C'est juste que je connais cette pièce par cœur. C'est une de mes préférées. ».

« C'est aussi une des préférées d'un de mes frères. Je pense que tu l'aimeras beaucoup bien que personne dans ma famille ne soit très sociable. ».

« Vraiment ? ». C'est étrange vu que tout le monde dans cette ville semble péniblement sociable et cela en incluant Alice.

Elle soupire. « Ouais. Edward est une sorte de solitaire. ». Je sens mon cœur qui rate un battement quand elle dit ce prénom familier. « Est ce que ça va ? ton cœur semble près à jaillir de ta poitrine. ».

Je demande, paniquée. « Comment est ce que tu peux entendre mon cœur ? est ce qu'il est si bruyant ? ».

Elle dit doucement. « J'ai une excellente oreille. Bon, la cloche va sonner dans 3… 2… 1. ».

Je reste choquée. « Comment est ce que tu fais ça ? ».

Elle rit. « C'est juste de la chance, je suppose. Je te vois plus tard Bella. Ne sois pas timide OK ? ».

« OK. ». Je me rends vers mon casier et dépose mon livre encombrant avant de me rendre vers le cours de maths.

« Salut ! ». Mike tente de me rattraper. Un petit cri s'échappe de mes lèvres alors qu'il surgit devant moi.

Je dis, encore haletante. « Mike. S'il te plait, ne fais plus ça. ».

« Désolé. Alors pourquoi est ce que tu parlais à Alice Cullen ? elle est tellement bizarre. ».

Je prends sa défense. « Elle me semble vraiment gentille. Sans parle du fait qu'elle a grand sens du timing. ».

Il laisse passer mon commentaire. « Il n'empêche qu'elle est bizarre. Toute cette famille est un peu dingue si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils sont tous en couples, sauf Edward bien entendu. ».

Je reste confuse. « Je croyais que tu disais qu'ils étaient une famille. ».

« Non pas en réalité. Ils sont tous adoptés ou un truc du genre. Je ne sais pas. Je ne leurs prête pas trop attention. ».

Ma voix est teintée de sarcasme. « Visiblement. Bon, je dois aller en maths alors on se voit plus tard. ».

Il acquiesce. « On se revoit au déjeuner. Je te garde une place. ».

Je dis par dessus mon épaules. « OK. ». Les heures passent doucement et je rencontre de plus en plus de monde. Une fille, Jessica, me bombarde de questions sur tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Elle est spécifiquement curieuse sur ma vie sentimentale. Elle demande nonchalamment.

« Sinon… qu'est ce que tu penses de Mike ? ».

« Il est OK. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance d'apprendre à le connaître non plus. ».

Elle soupire. « Ouais. Il est si cool. Mais je pense qu'il t'apprécie alors pourquoi est ce que je perds mon temps. ».

« Excuses moi ? Il ne me connaît même pas. ».

Elle rit. « Depuis quand ça compte Bella ? Tu es magnifique et ce n'est pas comme si les mecs pensaient avec leurs cerveaux la plupart du temps si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ».

« Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter. Sortir avec quelqu'un ne m'intéresse pas en ce moment. En plus, je ne suis pas magnifique. ».

Elle dit joyeusement. « Alors c'est comme ça. C'est génial ! ça veut dire que je peux avoir une chance avec lui alors. ».

Je simule de l'enthousiasme. « Je suppose. ». Après ma conversation avec Jessica, durant le cours, c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Alice apparaît derrière moi. « Salut Bella. Est ce que tu aimerais t'asseoir avec nous, pour déjeuner aujourd'hui ? ».

Une blonde coléreuse grogne. « Elle doit surement s'asseoir avec cet idiot de Newton. En plus, tu sais que cela n'est pas une bonne idée Alice. ».

Cette dernière, passe devant la blonde. « Sottises. Tu dois apprendre à te détendre Rosalie. ».

Elle aboie. « C'est ça Alice. Tu sais que ça va contrarier Edward. ».

Alice renchérie. « Oublies Edward. Bella a simplement _besoin_ d'être assise avec nous. ». Je me demande pourquoi est ce qu'elle tient tant à ce que j'aille m'asseoir avec elle. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si le reste de sa famille voulait que je sois là.

Je m'interpose. « Je n'aimerais pas être un problème. Je peux aller avec Mike si ça risque de causer des tensions. ».

Elle crie presque. « Non. Tu dois t'asseoir avec nous Bella. Tu dois rencontrer Edward. ». Mon cœur recommence à me faire mal après qu'elle ai répété ce prénom. Si seulement il pouvait être là maintenant.

« Désolé Alice. ». Mike place son bras autour de mes épaules, me claquant presque la tête en le faisant. Quand est ce qu'il est arrivé là d'ailleurs ? « Elle m'a déjà dit oui. ».

Alice plaide. « Allez Mike, laisses tomber. De toutes les façons, je ne pense pas que Bella veuille s'asseoir avec toi. ».

Il répond avec colère. « Me cherches pas lutin. ».

Rosalie dit sur le même ton. « Est ce que tu vas vraiment parler à MA sœur sur ce ton ? ».

Un mec balèze demande. « Rose Bébé, qu'est ce qui se passe ? ». Il semble être capable de tuer quelqu'un rien qu'en lui serrant la main.

Mike déglutit. « Rien. Juste une petite dispute au sujet de Bella ici présente. ».

Il est confus. « Bella ? qui c'est cette Bella ? ».

Alice frappe son épaule. « Emmett ! je t'en ai parlé, rappelles toi ? ».

« Oh ouais. Où est Edward ? ».

_Pourquoi est ce qu'ils parlaient de moi ?_

Elle sautille. « Jazzy et lui devraient arriver… Maintenant. ». On se tourne tous vers la porte en même temps. Un grand mec aux cheveux blonds et sans défaut entre dans la cafétéria mais je ne peux voir le gars qui est derrière lui.

Il entoure Alice de ses bras. « Salut chérie. ». Alors que je relève la tête, une silhouette familière apparaît devant moi. Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux et mon cœur s'arrête. C'est lui. C'est Edward.

Je marmonne. « Non. Ce n'est pas possible. ».

Ils crient tous en même temps. « Bella ! ». Mais c'est trop tard. Je suis déjà évanouie. Je sens deux bras froids qui me prennent alors que je tombe de plus en plus dans l'inconscience. Ce n'est pas possible.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Le prochain chapitre promet d'être intéressant ^^**_

_**Vous ne sentez pas comme un petit parfum de princes ? yep ! j'ai enfin réussi à me le sortir de la tête !**_

_**N'oubliez pas la review pour ce chapitre tout de même ^^ et n'hésitez pas à visiter mon profil pour lire mes autres fictions.**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 12**

Les 'pensées' en **gras** sont celles d'autres personnes qu'Edward.

**EPOV**

Jasper me dit, sous le ton de la confidence. « Alors… Alice a été plutôt dingue ces dernières semaines… ». C'est un des rares moments où Alice n'est pas à proximité alors Jasper décide de s'approcher de moi lors de notre cours d'Espagnol que nous avons en commun.

Je demande. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'dingue' ? Si tu n'as pas encore remarqué, elle est toujours un peu cinglée. ».

Il prend sa défense. « Oui mais une cinglée mignonne. Edward, elle en vient à sauter aux murs ces derniers temps. C'est presque comme si elle gardait un secret. ».

Je l'interroge clairement. « Alors tu me demande si je l'ai entendu avoir des pensées suspectes ? ».

Jasper laisse tomber son approche. « Et… C'est le cas ? Edward si c'est oui, tu dois me le dire. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. ».

« Je n'aime pas dire ça Jasper mais je n'ai vraiment rien remarqué de différent. ». Je me mets à rire. « Alice est toujours la même foutue casse pieds qu'elle est habituellement. ». Au moment où ces mots sortent de ma bouche, je le regrette instantanément. Un grondement sourd s'échappe du torse de Jasper et il me lance un regard noir. « Je dis ça dans le sens adorable du terme évidemment. ».

Il soupire. « Je sais. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. J'ai remarqué que ses visions sont devenues plus fréquentes ces deux derniers jours. ».

Je me rappelle. « En fait Jasper, elle a agi étrangement, du moins, aujourd'hui. Elle chante mentalement, et en permanence, les chansons les plus ennuyeuses qu'il soit. Je suppose donc qu'elle tente de cacher quelque chose. ».

Il répond excité. « Tu vois ! D'ailleurs, où est ce que tu étais dernièrement ? Je sens comme si tu étais totalement distant et déconnecté. ».

Je dis honnêtement. « Je ne sais pas mec. Je crois que je divague de plus en plus dans mes chimères. ».

« Combien de fois ? ».

« Presque toutes les heures. J'ai l'impression de continuer à vivre une autre vie, dans un autre endroit. Je ne sais pas si je suis juste en train de me remémorer des souvenirs de mon passé ou quoi. ».

Jasper demande, inquiet. « Qu'en pense Carlisle ? ».

_**Je me demande si Edward ne perd pas la tête ?**_

La pensée de Jasper montre qu'il a oublié ma capacité. Je gronde. « Je ne perds pas la tête Jasper. Et pour Carlisle, il dit qu'il n'a jamais connu aucune femme de mon passé exceptée ma mère. ». Il s'est écoulé quatre vingt dix ans depuis ma transformation. Il m'a fallu un bon moment pour me réadapter à mon entourage et je me suis difficilement souvenu d'un quelconque souvenir. Mon père, Carlisle, m'a dit tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ma précédente vie, mais j'ai trouvé que si je parvient à me relaxer profondément, je peux me souvenir de détails précis qu'il ne peut simplement pas se remémorer.

La plupart de mes souvenirs se rapportent à ma mère et à mon père. Je me rappelle de leur nature bienveillante et combien ils m'aimaient. Je me suis, aussi, souvenu de mes derniers souvenirs fatidiques en tant qu'humain. Et dernièrement, je me retrouve à rêver éveillé d'une jeune femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Durant de brefs moments, je peux me rappeler d'une conversation que j'aurais eu avec elle. Je n'ai aucune idée de son prénom ni même de comment je l'aurais rencontrée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais profondément amoureux d'elle. Cela semble tellement inimaginable sachant que je n'ai jamais connu ce type d'amour pour qui que ce soit. Durant des années, Carlisle a tenté de me trouver une compagne mais je n'ai jamais trouvé une vraie connexion avec quiconque.

Jasper me sort de mes pensées. « Edward… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? c'est comme si tu ne m'écoutes même pas. Sans parler du fait que tu émanes tellement de tension que ça me rend dingue. ».

Je m'excuse. « Désolé Jazz. Je crois que je suis sur le point de découvrir quelque chose. ».

« C'est bon, mais je suis inquiet. On ferait mieux d'y aller car je sens beaucoup de colère émanant de notre famille. ».

Jasper avait raison, aussitôt qu'on entre dans la pièce, je peux entendre Alice qui perd patience. Elle plaide. « Allez Mike, laisses tomber. De toutes les façons, je ne pense pas que Bella veuille s'asseoir avec toi. ».

_Bella ? Mais qui c'est cette Bella ? et pourquoi est ce qu'elle créée tant de tension dans le groupe ?_

Il répond avec colère. « Me cherches pas lutin. ». Ses pensées sont tout aussi aigries.

_**Oh ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui tordre son petit cou décharné alors qu'elle tente de me piquer Bella. Je paries que Bella ne va pas marcher dans son jeu de toutes les façons. Je peux totalement la persuader d'être avec moi plutôt qu'avec l'autre.**_

Rosalie intervient d'un ton amer. « Est ce que tu vas vraiment parler à MA sœur sur ce ton ? ».

_Oh non ! Là ça va être la troisième guerre mondiale…_

Voyant Rosalie contrariée, Emmett s'approche pour se tenir près d'elle. Personne ne dérange Emmett à moins qu'il ai un dernier souhait.

Il demande concerné. « Rose…Bébé ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ». Ses pensées sont coléreuses.

_**Si Newton emmerde Rose, je vais trop le réduire en miettes.**__** Il va gâcher toutes mes chances avec elle ce soir si elle reste contrariée. Elle passera toute la nuit dans le garage plutôt qu'avec moi. Oh je vais me le faire !**_

J'entends Mike qui déglutit profondément tandis qu'il explique qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

Je dis. « Jazz, peut être devrions nous y aller. Cela va définitivement mal tourner si on ne fait rien pour y remédier. ».

J'entends Emmett qui demande. « Bella ? qui c'est cette Bella ? ». Je me posais une nouvelle fois cette même question. Ce prénom me semble familier mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Alice dit d'une voix haut perchée. « Emmett ! je t'en ai parlé, rappelles toi ? ».

_Est ce que tout le monde connaît Bella sauf moi ? est elle la raison pour laquelle Alice agit si bizarrement ces derniers temps ?_

Je l'entends pratiquement hilare. « Oh ouais. Où est Edward ? ». Ses pensées sont plus paniquées.

_**Oh purée. J'aurais dû me souvenir de ça. C'est OK de toutes les façons. Je peux faire comme si je comprends tout ce qui se passe comme je le fais toujours…**_

Je pousse Jasper. « Hé bien… Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de faire une apparition. ».

Il acquiesce. « Ouais. Allons voir ce qui se passe. ». Jasper marche devant moi, ôtant de ma vue la jeune fille qui semble être en panique.

_Si elle est si paniquée alors pourquoi est ce que je ne peux entendre ses pensées ?_

Ce n'est vraiment pas normal pour moi. Généralement, je n'ai aucun problème pour entendre les autres, même lorsque je le souhaite vraiment pas.

Jasper passe ses bras autour de sa petite femme. « Salut chérie. ». C'est à ce moment que je la vois, qui se tient là avec les yeux écarquillés et choquée.

Elle murmure. « Non. Ce n'est pas possible. ».

_N'est ce pas ? est il vraiment possible qu'elle existe ? qui est elle et__ pourquoi corrompt elle mes pensées ?_

Tout le monde crie à l'unisson. « Bella ! ». Mais c'est trop tard, elle s'est évanouie au milieu de la cafétéria. Sans comprendre, je ressens le besoin de la tenir, d'être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité. Mon instinct prend le dessus alors que je la soulève prudemment dans mes bras. Sans même y réfléchir, je cours vers l'infirmerie, à une vitesse inhumaine, pour qu'ils appellent une ambulance.

S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait faites qu'elle n'ai rien.

**xoxo**

**BPOV**

En me réveillant, j'entends le doux battement du moniteur cardiaque ainsi que deux voix qui parlent calmement. Je reconnais la voix familière de Charlie.

« Docteur Cullen, que c'est il passé ? ».

Celui ci admet. « Je ne sais vraiment. Mon fils m'a assuré qu'elle s'est simplement évanouie. Elle n'a aucune blessure à la tête donc mes suppositions seraient que cela est dû au stress. ».

Charlie répète, inquiet. « Le stress… Comment peut elle déjà être si stressée ? elle vient d'arriver. ».

« C'est un grand changement. Sans mentionner le fait que certains faits du passé peuvent encore la hanter. ».

La voix de Charlie est cassante. « Comment savez vous cela ? je n'ai parlé à personne de ses problèmes passés car c'est exactement ce qu'ils sont. Celui qui la harcelait est au fin fond de l'Arizona… Elle n'a plus rien à craindre ! ».

Carlisle demande avec incrédulité. « Un harceleur ? Charlie, je n'en avais pas idée. Je ne faisait que des suppositions. Aucune rumeur de ce type n'existe. ».

Mon père est embarrassé. « Oh… ».

_Génial… Maintenant tout le monde va connaître mes secrets._

« Je ne dirais rien à personne. Mais peut être devriez vous autoriser Bella à voir un professionnel. ».

« Tout ira bien. Elle n'a besoin de personne qui lui dise qu'elle est dingue. Ma gamine a beaucoup subi cette année comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. ».

Le docteur répond. « Je comprends. Peut être que si je peux la rencontrer une fois par semaine alors je pourrais lui venir en aide. ».

« Pouvez vous faire cela ? Est ce que c'est dans vos compétences ? ».

Il rit. « Un docteur peut soigner plus que le corps. J'ai l'impression que je peux réellement aider Bella. Sans ajouter que ma famille semble déjà l'apprécier, même Edward. ».

Charlie demande. « Edward ? Vraiment ? il ne me paraissait pas ravi d'avoir cet accident sur le dos. ».

Le docteur rit à nouveau. « C'est de la comédie. En fait, je pense qu'il est plutôt heureux de la connaître. C'est extrêmement rare venant de lui. ».

J'en ai entendu assez. Il n'y a pas moyen que je fantasme plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Il ne peut, tout simplement pas être la même personne.

J'appelle. « Papa ? Papa, où es tu ? ».

Il répond soulagé. « Oh Bella ! Bébé, tu nous a fait peur. Est ce que tu vas bien ? ».

« Je penses. Qu'est ce que je fais là d'ailleurs ? ».

Carlisle demande. « Tu ne te rappelles pas ? ».

Je grince des dents. « Je me souviens mais pourquoi est ce que je suis à l'hôpital avec des aiguilles qui me transpercent de partout ? J'aurais fini par venir. ».

Le docteur sourit. « Mon fils était un peu inquiet. Il a fait en sorte qu'ils appellent une ambulance après qu'il t'ai transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. ».

« Il m'a portée ? mais pourquoi ? ».

Une voix familière répond. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu vas bien n'est ce pas ? ».

Les battements de mon cœurs s'accélèrent. « Je suppose. ». C'est vraiment lui. Il devait se tenir là depuis le début.

Il demande au docteur et à Charlie. « Puis je avoir du temps seul avec elle ? j'ai besoin de lui parler juste un moment. ».

Charlie acquiesce. « Bien entendu. ».

Pourquoi est ce qu'il accepte ? Il connait probablement à peine Edward. Malgré tout, les deux hommes sortent de la pièce, me laissant seule avec lui. Il prend place à coté de mon lit.

« Écoutes. Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni même ce que tu fais ici mais il faut que cela cesse ! ».

Je réponds offensée. « Excuses moi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! ».

Il gronde. « Tu sembles provoquer beaucoup de tension depuis ton arrivée. Et c'est une attention dont ma famille n'a pas besoin ! ».

Je m'enhardis. « Tu ne te rappelles honnêtement pas de moi ? ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que c'est lui. Il semble presque exactement pareil sauf peut être qu'il est un peu plus magnifique que dans mon souvenir.

Il aboie. « Pourquoi le devrais je ? Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie ! ».

J'acquiesce. « Peut être bien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé tant de soucis. Je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus. ».

Sa voix est encore emplie de colère. « Bien. ».

Alice entre dans la pièce et frappe l'épaule d'Edward. « Edward ! Tu dois te taire. Bella n'a rien fait de mal. ».

Je soupire. « Si, c'est moi. J'aurais dû m'assoir seule aujourd'hui. Cela aurait rendu les choses bien plus faciles. ».

Edward crie. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. ».

« Vas t'en Edward ! ». C'est Alice qui lui répond sur le même ton. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu nous fais une crise de déprime aujourd'hui, que tu dois t'en prendre à Bella ! ».

Il sort, presque en volant, de la chambre. « Peu importe Alice. ».

Elle prend place à coté de moi sur le lit. « Je suis désolée. Je t'avais dit que ma famille n'était pas très sociable. ».

Je sens mes larmes couler. « Il a raison. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Je ruine tout où que j'aille. ».

Elle me réconforte. « Chérie, ce n'est pas vrai. Edward est juste confus en ce moment, c'est tout. ».

« Confus pour quoi ? Tu l'as entendu, il ne m'a, même, jamais rencontrer avant ! ».

Sa voix se fait apaisante. « Bella, chut... Tu n'as pas provoqué ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Mike. Je crois que tu l'obsède ou un truc du même genre. ».

Je grimace pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. « Obsédé… ».

Elle rit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait t'harceler ni rien. ». Elle continue à rire mais si elle savait la vérité, je sais qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

« Tu n'as pas à être si gentille avec moi Alice. Tu me connais à peine. ».

« Et alors ? est ce une raison pour ne pas être amies ? ».

Je suis curieuse. « Tu veux être mon amie ? pourquoi ? ».

Sa voix est enjouée et pétillante. « Je le veux c'est tout. Je sens que nous allons être de grandes amies ! ».

Je me sens soulagée. « Merci. J'apprécie vraiment ça Alice. ».

J'entends les hurlements d'une femme affolée. « Où est ce qu'elle est ? Charlie, où est Bella ? je dois la voir TOUT DE SUITE ! ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Pleins de Bisous à ma 'Racaïlle-de-Shangaï' pour son 4**__**e**__** anniversaire ! (Serena ou La seule personne capable de me faire écouter une playlist où 'Chocacao' d'**__**Annie**__** Cordy et 'Gettin' over U' de David Guetta sont l'une après l'autre ^^). **_

_**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour le temps passer à lire mes fics !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 13**

Les 'pensées' en **gras** sont celles d'autres personnes qu'Edward.

**EPOV**

Je marmonne. « Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Pourquoi risquer tout ce que j'ai pour cette humaine pathétique que je viens de rencontrer ? ». Cela fait deux heures que j'attends qu'elle se réveille après avoir appelé une ambulance et m'être précipité à l'hôpital pour rester auprès d'elle et de la garder en sécurité.

Alice me surprend. « Oh... Je ne sais pas... Peut être parce qu'elle n'est pas si pathétique... ».

Je crie, frustré. « Alice, ne fais pas ça ! Fais toi entendre de temps en temps ! ».

Elle rit. « Je porte des talons... Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es tellement distrait... Par cette pathétique humaine, comme tu l'as si gentiment dit. ».

Je gronde. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? ».

Elle dit tout bonnement. « Ça veut dire, Edward, que je sais que tu l'apprécies. ».

**Je le lui ferais admettre, qu'il le veuille ou non…**

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr lutin. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour cette femme autre que de la haine. ».

« Et pourquoi est ce que tu la détestes ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ! ».

Je souligne. « Elle a déjà commencé ! Elle a déclenché une bagarre impliquant ma famille et ça, ce n'est pas bien. ».

Elle répond avec humeur. « Aucune bagarre n'a eu lieu. Edward, la seule bagarre qu'il y a eu, était entre ce pathétique Mike et moi. Notre famille n'a jamais été en danger, tu es juste dramatique. ».

Je rétorque. « Elle nous a tout de même rendu suspicieux. Et si votre altercation avait dégénérée et que Rosalie et toi ayez perdu votre calme ? Des conséquences sérieuses auraient pu être engendrées ! Des humains auraient pu être tués ! ».

Elle rit. « Ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! ».

Je recommence à crier. « Si cela aurait pu ! Je peux définitivement voir ça venir. ».

Son ton est sarcastique. « Alors, tu es le médium maintenant ? Wow ! J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises. Peut être que si tu étais vraiment capable de voir le futur, tu ne serais pas si aveugle. ».

« Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? ».

« Fais toi une raison. Tu es complètement accro. Je sais que tu ne comprends peut être pas maintenant mais tu y arriveras bientôt. Tu ne peux fuir ce qui arrive. ».

Je demande d'une voix forte. « Et pourquoi est ce que je devrais avoir quoi que ce soit avec elle alors que je ne la connais même pas. Tu es complètement à l'ouest Alice. ».

« Je ne le suis pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas ce que je sais déjà. ».

Je demande suspicieux. « Et qu'est ce que tu sais alors ? Je sais que tu gardes des secrets. Peut être que maintenant, il serait temps de me les partager avec moi. ».

Elle sourit. « Il n'y a pas moyen frérot. C'est un puzzle que tu dois résoudre par toi même. ».

Mes dents sont serrées. « Alice... Tu vas me le dire maintenant ou alors tu peux être sûre que je... ».

Elle rit encore. « Tu vas quoi ? M'attaquer ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ça finir trop bien pour toi mon cher frère. En plus, Bella va se réveiller dans deux minutes et je sais que tu veux être là. ».

_Elle a raison. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'ai besoin de la voir. J'ai besoin de voir, par moi même, qu'elle n'est pas blessée._

Je la mets en garde. « Ce n'est pas fini. Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais Alice. Si ce n'est pas pour moi alors fais le pour la famille. On ne peut pas risquer d'être découvert tout ça parce que tu veux être amie avec une humaine. ».

« Elle va être bien plus que ça Edward. Tu as besoin de comprendre qu'elle n'est pas une humaine si ordinaire que ça. Tu le sais probablement encore plus que moi. ». Dès qu'elle finit son discours, je vais jusque dans la chambre.

Le père de Bella et Carlisle sont tous les deux dans la pièce, répondant à ses questions frénétiques. J'entends mon père dire. « Mon fils était un peu inquiet. Il a fait en sorte qu'ils appellent une ambulance après qu'il t'ai transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. ».

Elle demande d'une voix étrange. « Il m'a portée ? mais pourquoi ? ».

Je dis avec colère. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. ». Peut être qu'elle va réaliser qu'elle ne veut pas être impliquée avec moi ou ma famille si je joue mes cartes correctement. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit hors de ma vie. Je ne peux expliquer pourquoi je ressens cela pour elle mais cela m'effraie véritablement. « Tu vas bien n'est ce pas ? ».

Elle dit d'une voix basse et faible. « Je suppose. ». Je peux entendre l'accélération de son cœur alors que ses joues s'enflamment.

Je demande. « Puis je avoir du temps seul avec elle ? j'ai besoin de lui parler juste un moment. ». Je peux voir que mes mots causent un grand stress du coté de Bella. Elle semble si effrayée et fragile dans son lit d'hôpital. J'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui assurer qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait tant que je suis près d'elle.

_Attendez une minute... Purée mais qu'est ce que je pense ? Quel genre de pouvoir détient elle sur moi si sa simple présence peut faire ressortir ce type d'émotion en moi ? Je me dois de stopper cela et j'ai besoin d'arrêter cela maintenant !_

J'entends son père accepter et Carlisle et lui quittent doucement la chambre. Carlisle me lance.

**Sois prudent Edward... Elle a déjà vécue beaucoup. S'il te plait, crois moi, sois vraiment prudent.**

Je hoche légèrement la tête pour qu'il sache que j'ai compris. Je cherche des mots gentils qui rendraient la transition plus facile mais je n'en trouve aucun.

« Écoutes. ». Je prends place près d'elle sur le lit. Peut être est ce m'avancer un peu trop mais je ressens trop fortement l'urgence d'être près d'elle pour l'ignorer. « Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni même ce que tu fais ici mais il faut que cela cesse ! ». Je vois son magnifique blush qui commence à s'affadir suite à mes mots cruels. Je me sens si coupable de parler si durement mais j'ai besoin qu'elle comprenne. Elle est humaine et je suis un monstre, quelqu'un qu'elle doit craindre. Surtout par le fait qu'elle sente meilleur que toute personne que j'ai jamais pu rencontrer auparavant. Pour une raison inconnue de ma part, je n'y trouve aucune tentation.

Elle demande clairement offensée. « Excuses moi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Je gronde. « Tu sembles provoquer beaucoup de tension depuis ton arrivée. Et c'est une attention dont ma famille n'a pas besoin ! ».

Elle demande. « Tu ne te rappelles honnêtement pas de moi ? ». Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire ? Elle agit comme si elle était au courant de mes visions. Comment peut elle le savoir ? J'ai ces flashbacks bien avant qu'elle n'entre en considération !

J'aboie. « Pourquoi le devrais je ? Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie ! ». Alors que je connais la part de vérité dans mon raisonnement, cela me semble faux. Je connais cette femme mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où. Elle fait partie de moments heureux de mon existence et cela avant même que nous nous soyons rencontrés en personne. Je veux rien de plus que lui dire la vérité mais je sais que cela n'est pas possible. Même si je ressens cela, je ne peux risquer de mettre en danger sa vie plus que je ne le fais déjà.

Elle dit d'une voix calme et basse. « Peut être bien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé tant de soucis. Je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus. »

« Bien. ». Mon ton est encore empli de colère mais je suis apaisé. Elle ne sera plus en danger dorénavant. Elle sera heureuse et en sécurité. Peut être même qu'elle retournera chez elle, là où un tel danger n'existe.

Mon cerveau réalise que son départ serait pour le mieux mais mon cœur se brise à cette idée. Je ressens une profonde sensation, m'incitant à dire la vérité à Bella mais lorsque j'ouvre ma bouche pour le faire, Alice débarque avec des pensées emplies de rage. Je pense avec ironie.

_Sauvé par le lutin..._

Elle me fixe méchamment. « Edward ! Tu dois te taire. Bella n'a rien fait de mal. ». Elle a raison. Bella n'a rien fait de mal. La faute est complètement sur mes épaules même si je ne l'admettrais jamais.

Bella soupire. « Si, c'est moi. ». Je l'ai encore blessée. Pourquoi dois je toujours créer une telle émotion en elle alors qu'elle n'apporte rien d'autre que du bonheur pour moi ?

Je me retrouve à crier. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. ».

Alice répond sur le même ton que moi. « Vas t'en Edward ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu nous fais une crise de déprime aujourd'hui, que tu dois t'en prendre à Bella ! ».

« Peu importe Alice. ». Je quitte ma sœur et Bella en courant pratiquement à toute vitesse. Je vais jusqu'à ma voiture et une fois à l'intérieur, monte le volume de la musique à fond. J'ai besoin de penser et le silence n'apporte que les pensées non désirées des autres personnes. Alors que je me concentre, j'entends mon téléphone qui commence à sonner.

_If she does it like this will you do it like that?_

_If she touches like this will you touch her like that?_

_If she moves it like this will you move it like that?_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it !_

Je réponds. « Allo ? ».

Emmett demande d'un ton inquiet. « Edward, mec, est ce que tu es OK ?Tu t'es sauvé tellement vite après avoir transporté cette meuf jusqu'à l'infirmerie. ».

Je le corrige. « Le prénom de _cette meuf_ est Bella, Emmett. Je voulais juste être sûr qu'elle allait bien. ».

Il se met à rire. « Et depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes ? tu as toujours eu le cœur le plus glacial d'entre nous. Pourquoi est ce que tu changes maintenant ? pourquoi est ce qu'elle est si spéciale ? ».

Je réponds sincèrement. « Je ne sais pas. Elle me fait cet effet. Mais je t'assure que cela ne parviendra plus à obscurcir mon jugement. ».

« De quoi tu parles Edward ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureux. Tu ne devrais pas laisser filer celle là. Elle est ta Rosalie. ».

J'aboie. « Sois sérieux Emmett. Elle est humaine ! fin de l'histoire ! ».

« Peu importe. ».

J'entends une femme parler avec excitation. « Je dois voir Bella, Natalie. Je dois être sûre qu'elle va bien ! à quoi je pensais en la laissant seule avec Charlie ? Je savais que ça allait arriver ! Je le savais ! ».

Une fille, à proximité, qui je suppose est Natalie, répond. « Du calme Renée. On va la trouvée d'accord ? ».

_Pourquoi est ce que sa voix me semble familière ? c'est comme si je lui avais déjà parlé avant._

« OK. ». Je les regarde qui se précipitent dans le bâtiment, où je sais qu'elles trouveront Bella. Je me retrouve à sortir rapidement de ma voiture, sur leurs talons. Je dois être sûre qu'elles ne feront aucun mal à ma Bella.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? elle n'est pas ma Bella ! elle n'appartient à personne et surtout pas à moi…_

J'entends la femme affolée qui hurle à nouveau. « Où est ce qu'elle est ? Charlie, où est Bella ? je dois la voir TOUT DE SUITE ! ».

**xoxo**

**BPOV**

J'ai du mal à y croire. « Maman ? Maman c'est vraiment toi ? ».

« Oh Bella mon bébé ! ». Ma mère se rue dans la chambre, poussant presque Charlie au passage. « Bébé ! j'étais si inquiète à ton sujet ! quand nous sommes arrivées chez Charlie et que tu n'étais pas là, je l'ai appelé et c'est là qu'il me dit que tu es ici ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ».

Je la supplie. « Maman, relaxes. Je vais bien, vraiment. C'est juste de la déshydratation ou un truc du genre. ». Je dois mentir. Si je lui dis la vérité, je n'aurais aucune chance de rester. J'ai besoin d'être ici. J'ai besoin d'être auprès d'Edward, bien que je ne sache pourquoi. « La question est qu'est ce que TOI tu fais là ? ».

Elle hésite. « Ben… ».

Ma voix se fait pressante. « Maman… ».

Elle finit par abandonner. « OK, OK… Environ deux heures après que tu sois partie, Natalie et moi avons commencé à paniquer. ».

« Paniquer ? ». L'incrédulité s'affiche sur mon visage. « Paniquer… Pourquoi ? ».

« Parce que tu nous manques… ». La voix de Natalie se fait entendre quand elle entre dans la pièce. « … Bellsy, au moment où tu es partie, on s'est juste… écroulées. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison, avec nous ! ».

Je soupire. « Je pensais qu'on en avait déjà discuté. Comprenez qu'on a besoin de moi ici. Charlie a besoin de moi pour prendre soin de lui et Maman, tu dois prendre soin de Phil. Natalie, tu as Josh pour être ton ami maintenant. Il t'aime, est ce que cela ne suffit pas ? ».

Elle me prend dans ses bras. « Mais il n'est pas toi Bellsy. Sans compter le fait que nous ayons rompu juste après que tu sois partie. ».

Je cris. « QUOI ? POURQUOI ? ».

Elle pleurniche. « Parce qu'il veut plus que ce que je suis prête à lui offrir. ».

Je grimace. « Natalie. C'est ridicule. Il t'aime ! Et, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu étais complètement accro, toi aussi. Pourquoi est ce que tu laisserais tomber cela ? ».

Elle m'accuse. « Tu es bien placée pour parler. Tu étais totalement amoureuse d'Edward et pourtant tu l'as laissé tomber. ».

Alice demande, choquée. « QUOI ? De quoi est ce qu'elle parle ? ».

Je réponds rapidement. « Rien. Ce n'est rien… Vraiment. ».

Une pointe de jalousie dans la voix, Natalie demande. « Qui c'est ? ».

Alice est pratiquement rayonnante quand elle répond. « Alice Cullen. ».

_Et pourquoi est elle si heureuse tout d'un coup ?_

Elle enchaine. « Vraiment ravie de te rencontrer. ».

Je précise. « C'est une nouvelle amie du Lycée. ».

Elle sourit. « On adore tous Bella ici. Elle est vraiment géniale ! ».

Natalie hoche la tête. « Ouais elle l'est. Je souhaite juste qu'elle ne le soit pas de si loin. ».

Je ris. « Chérie. Je ne suis qu'à un coup de fil. ».

« Je sais. C'est déjà trop. Je souhaite juste que tu sois de nouveau à la maison. ».

Je l'entends quand il rentre à nouveau dans la chambre. « Tu devrais aller avec elles. ».

_Est ce qu'il écoutait depuis tout ce temps ? est ce qu'il sait mon secret ? est ce qu'il se rappelle qui je suis et c'est pour cela qu'il veut que je m'en aille ?_

Je bégaie. « Quo..Quoi ? ».

Il répète juste. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, avec elles, Bella. ».

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 14**

Les 'pensées' en **gras** sont celles d'autres personnes qu'Edward.

**EPOV**

J'entends sa jolie voix qui s'écrie. « Maman ? Maman c'est vraiment toi ? ».

« Oh Bella mon bébé ! ». La voix de la femme J'étais si inquiète à ton sujet ! quand nous sommes arrivées chez Charlie et que tu n'étais pas là, je l'ai appelé et c'est là qu'il me dit que tu es ici ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ».

Bella supplie. « Maman, relaxes. Je vais bien, vraiment. C'est juste de la déshydratation ou un truc du genre. ».

_Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ment ?_

Elle a eu une attaque de panique et s'est évanouie sous le stress. Une mère devrait être informée de tels sujets !

« La question est qu'est ce que TOI tu fais là ? ». Même si je sais qu'elle distrait sa mère, c'est une question plausible à poser. Cela ne fait même pas deux jours que Bella est partie ? Les pensées de sa mère me parviennent en premier.

**Est ce que je dois lui dire la vérité ? Elle va être tant en colère contre Natalie et moi. Je ne peux pas croire que nous n'ayons pas tenu 24 heures sans elle. Quel est l'intérêt d'être chez soi si ce n'est plus chez moi sans elle ? Elle est mon unique bébé, comment ai je pu la laisser partir ?**

Ensuite, viennent celles de Natalie.

**On s'est vraiment planté sur ce coup là. J'aurais du dire à Bella qu'elle devait rester avec nous quoi qu'il se passe avec Kyle. On aurait pu la protéger. Sans mentionner que Kyle a disparu juste après qu'elle soit parti d'ailleurs... Peut être qu'on devrait lui dire et elle rentrerait avec nous directement. C'est une telle blague. Elle est à nous, avec lui.**

De qui parle Natalie ? Elle vient de dire que ce Kyle est une certaine menace pour Bella alors ça ne peut être lui.

_Kyle... Pourquoi ce nom me semble si familier ? _

N'est ce pas de cet homme dont Bella parlait dans son rêve ? Elle avait peur de lui ! Pourquoi est ce que Natalie voudrait cela pour son amie ? Je connais à peine Bella et pourtant si un jour ce Kyle en venait à lui faire du mal, je le tuerais !

Sa mère dit en hésitant. « Ben… ». Elle sait qu'elle va avoir des problèmes. Je vois ses pensées qui commencent à se précipiter, en plusieurs images, un sentiment de culpabilité émane pour chacune. Une des images la montre en train de lire une sorte de lettre avec Natalie. L'écriture me semble familière alors que je peux difficilement en lire son contenu.

Bella la presse. « Maman… ».

Elle cède. « OK, OK… Environ deux heures après que tu sois partie, Natalie et moi avons commencé à paniquer. ».

Bella me sort de mes pensées. « Paniquer ? Paniquer… Pourquoi ? ».

Pourquoi ne suis je pas capable d'entendre les pensées de Bella ? Je sais qu'elle est pensive sur plusieurs sujets et pourtant elle ne peut me les communiquer comme les autres le font.

Natalie répond. « Parce que tu nous manques… Bellsy, au moment où tu es partie, on s'est juste… écroulées. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison, avec nous ! ».

_Bella est tellement aimée par tous. Pourquoi a t elle décidé de tout quitter ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fuit ?_

Bella soupire magnifiquement. « Je pensais qu'on en avait déjà discuté. Comprenez qu'on a besoin de moi ici. Charlie a besoin de moi pour prendre soin de lui et Maman, tu dois prendre soin de Phil. Natalie, tu as Josh pour être ton ami maintenant. Il t'aime, est ce que cela ne suffit pas ? ». J'entends le pouls de Bella qui s'accélère alors qu'elle ment. Elle n'est pas là pour Charlie... Elle cache quelque chose.

_La question est qu'est ce qu'elle cache ?_

Natalie pleurniche. « Mais il n'est pas toi Bellsy. Sans compter le fait que nous ayons rompu juste après que tu sois partie. ».

**Je suis idiote d'avoir fait une chose pareille. J'aime Josh mais si je me laisse portée par cette émotion, je sais que je vais totalement le regretter. L'amour ne crée que de la douleur et des peines de cœur.**

Je grimace sous la dureté de ses propos. Ils me sont familiers, comme si j'avais déjà entendu cela venant de... Bella.

Bella crie furieusement à la déclaration de Natalie. « QUOI ? POURQUOI ? ».

Natalie pleurniche. « Parce qu'il veut plus que ce que je suis prête à lui offrir. ».

_Comment quelqu'un peut être si idiot ? Si tu trouves la personne qui t'es destinée alors pourquoi hésiter ? L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que tu plannifies sur un emploi du temps._

Bella répond. « Natalie. C'est ridicule. Il t'aime ! Et, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu étais complètement accro, toi aussi. Pourquoi est ce que tu laisserais tomber cela ? ».

Pourquoi est ce que Bella change d'avis maintenant ? Est ce qu'elle ne pense pas comme Natalie ?

Natalie l'accuse. « Tu es bien placée pour parler... ». Son ton coléreux me rappelle quelque chose qui se rapproche d'un souvenir pas si distant. Je me concentre fortement alors que je vois l'image qui se forme devant mes yeux.

_Je suis dans ma chambre, durant mes derniers jours en tant qu'humain, et je parle en direction d'un objet dingue qui me frustre énormément. Natalie, pour une quelconque raison, est en train de me crier dessus, comme si... Est ce que c'était vraiment... ? Bella ?_

« ...Tu étais totalement amoureuse d'Edward et pourtant tu l'as laissé tomber. ».

Alice demande, choquée. « QUOI ? De quoi est ce qu'elle parle ? ».

Je réitère sur le même ton. « quoi ? ». C'est à ce moment que tout commence à déferler dans ma mémoire.

_Je parle avec Bella au téléphone, si ce n'est qu'un court instant. Mais elle est dans le présent alors que je suis dans le passé. Mais comment est ce possible ?_

Bella dit nerveusement. « Rien. Ce n'est rien… Vraiment. ». Alice chante presque dans son esprit.

**Je le savais ! Je le savais trop ! Prends ça Edward ! **

Je me dis. « Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Est ce qu'il est vraiment possible que Bella et moi... Qu'on se soit connu auparavant ? Comment est ce faisable ? Ce n'est pas possible. ». C'est un produit de mon imagination que j'ai besoin de réfuter immédiatement. Bella doit rentrer chez elle tout de suite avant que je me retrouve interné dans un asile de dingue.

J'entre calmement dans la pièce, me dissimulant pour ne point être vu. Natalie et Alice sont en train de discuter pendant que Bella semble être à bout de nerfs.

J'entends ma sœur dire. « On adore tous Bella ici. Elle est vraiment géniale ! ». Ce qui est triste est que je ne peux être que d'accord avec Alice. On aime déjà tous Bella, mais c'est aussi le problème. Les vampires ne peuvent aimer les humains. Cela finirait en un bain de sang et en cœur brisé.

Natalie acquiesce. « Ouais elle l'est. Je souhaite juste qu'elle ne le soit pas de si loin. ».

Bella rit. « Chérie. Je ne suis qu'à un coup de fil. ».

Natalie continue. « Je sais. ». Je l'entends qui s'encourage.

**Allez Nat ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !**

« C'est déjà trop. Je souhaite juste que tu sois de nouveau à la maison. ».

Je leur fais part de ma présence. « Tu devrais aller avec elles. ».

Elle bégaie. « Quo..Quoi ? ». Je peux voir la peine que provoquent mes mots sur son visage alors que j'insiste. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, avec elles, Bella. ».

**xoxo**

**BPOV**

« Pourrais je avoir un moment seule avec Edward ? Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler. ».

Ma mère et ma meilleure amie disent à l'unisson. « Edward ? ».

Natalie lâche. « Sérieux ? ».

« Ce n'est pas possible... ». Les yeux de Renée semblent prêts à sortir de sa tête. « Est ce que c'est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu es partie Bells ? ».

Je cries presque. « Maman, pas maintenant ! S'il vous plait sortez. Je répondrais à vos questions plus tard. ». Ma mère et Natalie s'enfuient pratiquement de la chambre après mes mots cruels mais directs.

Edward semble en colère. « Elles savent pour moi ! Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance ! Parce que maintenant, ma vie et celle de toute ma famille vont être ruinées ! ».

J'aboie. « Est ce que tu vas te taire deux minutes ? J'ai besoin de comprendre et le fait que tu sois si dramatique n'aide en rien ! ».

Il ricane. « Qu'est ce que tu as à comprendre ? C'est évident que tu n'es pas désirée ici alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne vas pas quelque part où ils veulent de toi! ».

Je suis au bord des larmes. « Je sais que tu ne le penses pas. Je sais que tu te remémores. Tu dois te rappeler de moi... au moins un petit peu. ».

Il dit doucement. « Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es ou de ce que tu veux mais tu DOIS partir avant de te retrouver dans les ennuis. ».

Je cries. « Edward Arrêtes ! Que tu veuilles y faire face ou non, je suis dans ta vie maintenant. Tu m'as replacé dans ta vie à la minute où tu as posé le pied dans cet hôpital. ».

Il rit. « Excuses moi d'être poli. Peut être voulais je juste rendre visite à mon père ? Est ce que tu as pris ça en compte Mademoiselle Swan ? ».

Je réplique en moins d'une seconde. « Oh ! Tais toi. Arrêtes de faire comme si tu étais mon ainé. Tu es venu ici de ton propre gré. En plus, je ne t'ai pas vu avec ton père. Tu es resté ici pratiquement tout le temps. ».

Il répond sournoisement. « C'est mon père qui te soigne. ».

Est ce qu'il est vraiment là pour ça, rendre visite à son père ?

« Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi... ». Je me détourne de lui. « Je rentre chez moi bientôt. ».

« Chez toi ? Comme ta véritable maison ou chez Charlie ? ».

Je clarifie. « Chez Charlie. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement Monsieur Cullen. ».

Il crie à nouveau. « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas simplement partir ? ».

Je rétorque. « Pourquoi veux tu que je parte ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait et tu es là, presque en train de me supplier de rentrer chez moi ! ».

Il dit d'une voix perçante. « Peut être est ce pour te garder en sécurité. ».

« Me protéger de quoi ? J'ai plus à craindre chez moi que j'en aurais jamais ici. ».

« Je doute hautement de ça. ».

Je marmonne. « Tu n'as pas idée. Si tu savais la vérité, alors tu ne dirais pas cela. ».

Il demande avec colère. « Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne me le dis pas ? Pourquoi es tu vraiment là ? Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ça ? ».

Je réponds étonnée. « Te faire ça ? Tu crois vraiment que tout tourne autour de toi ? ».

Son ton est arrogant. « De qui s'agit il d'autre ? ».

Je gronde. « Sale con arrogant ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Tu n'étais pas ainsi avant. ».

« Comment peux tu le savoir ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. ».

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu t'en préoccupes autant ? Si tu ne m'as jamais vu auparavant et que tu ne te préoccupes pas de moi du tout alors pourquoi es tu là ? ».

Il murmure presque. « Je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est pourquoi je dois te demander de partir. ».

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Edward, je promets de ne jamais causer, à toi ou ta famille, le moindre soucis ? Mais je ne peux promettre de partir, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je vais rester et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. ».

Il répond entre ses dents serrées. « Tu partiras. Peu importe ce que je doive faire pour que cela arrive. ».

Je répète. « Non. Edward, je ne rentrerais pas chez moi. Je suis là pour de bon. ».

Il beugle. « Pourquoi est ce que tu rends cela difficile ? Je tente de te protéger pour que tu n'ai pas mal. ».

« Me faire du mal ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le premier à le faire. ».

« Je refuse d'en entendre plus. Je ne peux te raisonner. ». Je le vois qui fuit de l'hôpital alors qu'un liquide chaud commence à s'échapper de mes yeux.

« Bella... ». Natalie entre dans la chambre et se précipite à mes cotés. « Bella mon cœur qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ».

Je pleure. « Je l'aime. Natalie. J'aime Edward. ».

« C'est vraiment lui ? Bellsy... Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit qu'il était la raison de ton départ ? ».

J'admets. « Il ne l'est pas. Je voulais m'éloigner de Kyle. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'Edward serait ici Nat. ».

Elle me dit d'une voix coupable. « J'ai une confession à te faire... Après que tu sois partie, je suis retournée chez toi. Ta mère disait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour emballer le reste de tes affaires alors j'ai proposé mon aide. Et pendant qu'on parcourait ton armoire, quelque chose est tombé. ».

Je dis doucement. « La boite. ». J'ai entreposé toutes les lettres d'Edward dans une boite antique que ma grand mère m'a offert. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé dans le tiroir secret, je me suis rendue compte qu'Edward m'a remis toutes les lettres qu'il avait écrites. Peut être voulait il oublier lui aussi.

Elle confirme. « Oui. Bella, nous les avons lues. ».

Je cries. « QUOI ? Natalie... Comment as tu pu ? ».

Elle répond sur le même ton. « Tu ne voulais rien nous dire. Tu étais amoureuse de lui et pourtant tu l'abandonnais sur place. Nous devions savoir. ».

Je demande, me sentant soudainement engourdie. « Est ce que vous avez découvert tout ce que vous vouliez ? ».

« Non. Bells, c'est un puzzle géant que personne ne pouvait résoudre. Edward écrit comme s'il vivait à une autre époque ou un truc du genre, et toi... tu te découvrais comme jamais tu ne l'as fait avant. ».

Ma voix se fait plus douce. « Je sais que cela n'a pas de sens. Mais tu aurais dû m'autoriser à garder quelques secrets Nat. Je ne résoudrais pas cette énigme pour toi. ».

« Je sais. Et tu en as totalement le droit. Nous n'aurions pas dû fouiner ainsi mais lorsqu'on a lu ces lettres, nous avons compris que tu laissais tomber. ».

« Pourquoi êtes vous venues me chercher ? ».

« Nous voulons que tu arrêtes de t'enfuir. C'est tout ce que tu fais toujours Bellsy. On voulait te convaincre de reprendre contact avec Edward aussi. ».

« Et en ce qui concerne Kyle ? Est ce que vous n'êtes pas le moins inquiètes qu'il puisse venir après moi ? ».

« Il est parti Bella. Il ne pourra plus te faire de mal. ».

« Je ne peux rentrer à la maison. Pas maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé. Je ne peux pas abandonner cette fois. ».

Elle boude. « Je sais. ».

Je suis confuse. « Quoi ? ».

« Bella, nous t'aimons... ». Elle prend ma main. « Nous voulons que tu sois heureuse et c'est pourquoi on voulait que tu rentres. Edward t'a rendu plus heureuse que nous n'avons jamais réussis. Mais maintenant que nous savons qu'il est ici, avec toi, on veut que tu restes. ».

Je sens les larmes qui reviennent. « Vraiment ? ».

« Vraiment ! ». Ma mère entre dans la chambre à son tour. « Fonces bébé. Il est temps que tu vives ta propre vie plutôt que de nous aider à vivre la notre. ».

Je tente de les enlacer. « Merci pour tout. ». Elles m'enlacent fermement alors que je pleure doucement. Pour une fois dans ma vie, les choses semblent avoir un sens. J'ai été conduite ici pour que je puisse finalement être avec l'amour de ma vie même si cela implique d'abandonner toutes les peurs que je n'ai jamais eu. Je suis prête pour ce défi. Peu importe ce qu'il faudra, je ferais en sorte qu'il se souvienne.

_**xoxo**_

_**Comme je l'ai dit sur mes autres publications, je ne reçois plus mes reviews directement sur ma boite mail. Alors, je tente de répondre mais c'est assez succinct. J'en suis désolée mais sachez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font particulièrement plaisir !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à lire mes deux nouvelles fics : 'Wicked Witch' et 'Verum Mendacio'.**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 15**

**BPOV**

Je me sens presque épuisée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver que je perds, une nouvelle fois, Edward et d'être emmenée par Kyle. Je sais qu'il est supposé être parti pour de bon, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il est toujours présent.

Je me rendors et dans le rêve suivant, je vois Edward. On se rencontre, une nouvelle fois, dans la clairière, durant une journée ensoleillée et Edward scintille comme des diamants. Il me dit qu'il doit me révéler un secret, un secret qui pourrait changer ce que je ressens pour lui à jamais.

Il plaide. « Bella s'il te plaît, ne me détestes pas. Je veux juste que tu saches la vérité. ».

« Quelle vérité ? Edward, de quoi parles-tu ? ».

Kyle, sortant de nulle part, ricane. « Alors comme ça ton petit ami a un secret, hein Bells ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle, parasite ! ».

Je demande, incrédule. « Parasite ? Kyle, de quoi tu parles ? Tu n'as même jamais rencontré Edward. »

« J'en sais assez. Je te suggère de partir maintenant Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre soin de ma petite Bella. ».

Je crie. « Je ne t'appartiens pas. Va-t'en Kyle ! ».

Edward semble honteux. « Je dois partir. Je t'ai déjà trop impliquée Isabella. ».

Kyle demande. « Viens ici Bella. Je ne te laisserais jamais plus partir. Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'à moi. ».

Je crie férocement. « NON ! Va-t'en ! ».

Edward m'appelle. « Bella... Bella, je suis désolé. ».

Je le supplie. « S'il te plaît Edward restes ! S'il te plaît ne me laisses pas seule avec lui. ».

Il demande. « Seule avec qui ? ». Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Il sait exactement qui je fuis.

« Kyle... ». Mon regard se fait suspicieux. « Il va me faire du mal ! Il va me faire du mal et m'emmener loin de toi encore une fois. ». Je m'accroche fermement à son corps froid comme de la glace alors que Kyle tente de m'écarter de lui.

Il continue à grogner. « Tu es à MOI ! Tu ne seras jamais à lui, est ce que tu m'entends ? ».

Edward me dit, tout en me protégeant de mon monstre personnel. « Il ne te fera jamais de mal tant quand que je serais là mon ange. ».

Je pleure à chaudes larmes. « Il y arrivera. Je ne lui ai pas donné ce qu'il voulait. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il était tellement en colère. Il voulait me faire mal. ».

Edward semble soudainement coupable. « Tu es partie à cause de lui ? ».

Je réponds avec regret. « Je me suis enfuie à cause de toi aussi. Je t'aimais mais je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer. ». Edward semble furieux et choqué par ma réponse alors que je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Il saisit ma main fermement. « Bella, ce n'est pas vrai. Bien que tu n'aies jamais entendu ces mots venant de moi, quand tu étais consciente, je les ai dit. Je t'aime. Je t'aime d'un amour sans fin alors que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. Je t'ai aimé ma vie entière et je t'ai toujours attendu. Comment est-il possible que je t'ai connu avant ? ».

Je lui dis simplement, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « Les lettres. ». Comment est-ce qu'Edward a pu oublier ? « Tu m'as écris ces lettres. On correspondait. ».

Il demande avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. « Quelles lettres ? Où est ce que je peux les trouver ? ». Soudainement, je me retrouve au pays des bonbons. Des arcs en ciel en chocolat et des hommes pain d'épices emplissent le ciel. Je ne suis plus du tout dans le monde réel.

Je pointe du doigt le château qui est aussi ma chambre. « Sur la montagne Barbe à papa ! ».

Cedric Diggory (_Personnage joué par Rob Pattison dans Harry Potter pour c__elles qui ne savent vraiment pas ^^)_ et Robert Pattinson disent à l'unisson. « Salut Bella ! ». Ils sont la même personne et pourtant complètement différents.

C'est, et de loin, le plus étrange des rêve que je n'ai jamais eu. « Est ce que tu veux danser la macarena avec nous ? ». J'acquiesce et la musique démarre. Robert rate chacun des pas alors que Cédric les danse d'une manière accomplie. « Non Robert, là tu dois te pencher et non pas te secouer. Tu ne le fais pas correctement. ».

Edward demande, avant de disparaître dans les airs. « Qui est Robert ? ».

Cédric gémit. « Bella danse avec moi ! Allez maintenant qu'Edward est parti. ».

« Non Cédric. ». Je remarque Natalie qui danse toute seule. « Vas danser avec Natalie. ».

Je suis soudainement réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je grimace en regardant l'écran et que je réalise qu'il est quatre heures.

Je réponds d'une voix fatiguée. « Allô ? ».

Une voix enjouée demande avec plaisir. « Bella ! ».

Toujours pas correctement réveillée, je demande. « Qui c'est ? ».

Elle rit. « C'est Alice, idiote ! ».

Je demande avec suspicion. « Alice... Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? ».

Elle répond rapidement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. On n'a pas trop le temps de parler mais j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. ».

Je grogne. « A quatre heures du matin ? Est-ce que tu ne dors jamais ? ».

« Nan ! ». Elle continue. « Maintenant, Bella écoutes moi. ».

J'acquiesce. « OK. ».

Elle crie presque. « Edward va enfin te croire. Quand tu vas lui montrer les lettres, il va finir par se rendre compte de tout. ».

Je crie. « QUOI ? Alice, comment peux-tu savoir une chose pareille ? ».

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Bella, j'aimerais t'en dire plus mais je ne peux pas tant que tout n'a pas été dévoilé. ».

Je demande une nouvelle fois. « Mais, de quoi parles tu ? ». Je deviens sérieusement agitée et je souhaite uniquement qu'Alice me dise ce qu'elle sait et surtout comment elle peut le savoir. « Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à savoir ? ».

Elle soupire. « Tu serais surprise. Je dois y aller. Edward va vouloir me parler dans genre… deux minutes. Je te vois après l'école OK ? Profites du soleil ! ».

« Attends … Alice ! ». Elle a déjà raccroché. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas au lycée ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par profites du soleil ? Durant toute ma vie, j'ai du voir le soleil brillé à Forks, une seule fois.

Charlie ouvre la porte avec méfiance. « Bella ? Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar bébé ? ».

« Non. Juste un rêve vraiment bizarre. ».

« OK. Essaies de dormir encore un peu Bells. ».

Je marmonne dans ma barbe. « J'aimerais pouvoir. ». Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'Edward était auprès de moi durant tout mon rêve ? Pourquoi pouvais-je entendre chacun des mots qu'il a prononcés comme s'il me les murmurait à l'oreille ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alice agit si étrangement ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que les Cullen ne seraient pas en cours ?

« OH Purée... ». J'enfonce mon visage dans mon oreiller. « … ça va être une longue journée. ».

**EPOV**

On ne peut pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Le soleil a décidé de faire une apparence, tant attendue, aujourd'hui entre tous les jours possibles. Je voulais aller au lycée pour pouvoir au moins être près de mon ange. Je sais que je vais être obligé de lui dire la vérité aussitôt que je la verrais car je ne peux lutter contre ces sentiments plus longtemps.

Alice supplie. « Edward est ce que tu peux essayer de te détendre au moins deux secondes. C'est un jour de congé. Tu devrais être en train d'en profiter, tu sais ? ».

Je dis sournoisement. « Et comment suis-je censé apprécier ce moment quand tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe Alice ? ». Je suis à cran depuis qu'elle refuse de me dire ce qu'elle sait. Pourquoi ais je été si têtu et que je ne l'ai pas cru quand elle m'a dit que je connaissais Bella auparavant ?

Elle rit. « Elle va te le dire Edward. Même si ce n'est pas à ce moment précis, elle va te le dire bientôt. ».

Je murmure sombrement. « Je sais. Mais je pourrais déjà le savoir si le lutin diabolique qui me sert de petite sœur me laissait connaître ses secrets. ».

« Oh ! ». Elle sursaute, commençant à avoir une vision. C'est Bella. Elle est entourée par les bois, dans la clairière et semble chercher quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

Je demande nerveusement. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ? ». Et si elle se blessait, là-bas, toute seule ?

Elle sourit. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas le télépathe, tu te rappelles ? ».

« Ce n'est pas comme si cela m'est utile de toutes les façons. ». Je soupire. « Je ne parviens pas à lire son esprit. ».

Alice demande, sous le choc. « Comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était différente des autres. ».

Je souris. « Si. Elle l'est. Elle est la plus unique des personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontré de toute mon existence. ».

« Edward, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux simplement pas admettre que tu es amoureux d'elle ? Si tu le fais, je te garantis que cela rendrait les choses tellement plus faciles pour vous deux. ».

Je demande. « Es-tu dingue ? Plus que tout, la vérité rendrait les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont. ».

Elle intervient. « Peut-être pas ! Cela t'aidera surement à clarifier certaines choses Edward. Je pense qu'elle détient les clés de ton passé tandis que tu as celles de son futur. ».

Je grimace. « Souviens-toi que je suis un vampire. Si elle reste avec moi, elle n'aura aucun futur. ».

« N'as-tu jamais pensé que sans toi, elle n'aurait aucun futur ? ». Son regard est effrayant.

Mon ton monte. « Et que veux-tu dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alice ? ».

« Je ne peux être sûre. Tout ce que je sais est que sans toi, Bella va finir par être blessée. ».

Ma voix est outragée quand je demande. « Par qui ? Je les tuerais s'ils l'approchent d'un cheveu. ».

Alice demande sarcastique. « Quoi ? Tu vas tuer toutes les personnes qui oseront la regarder ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que cette personne n'a pas clairement émis l'idée de l'attaquer dans son esprit. ».

« Je dois la protéger. Mais comment pourrais-je le faire alors que je ne peux même pas franchir le seuil de notre porte ? ».

Elle rit. « Je ne pense pas que tu auras à le faire. Bella nous accompagnera très prochainement. Mais j'irais dans la clairière aujourd'hui si j'étais toi. ».

**BPOV**

Je marmonne doucement. « Je déteste l'école. ».

Ma camarade de classe, Angela demande. « Pourquoi ? ».

Je soupire. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que certaines personnes me manquent c'est tout. ».

Elle me tape dans le dos avec sympathie. « Je sais qu'il est difficile d'être la nouvelle Bella. Mais ça ira mieux, je te le promets. ».

Je réponds faiblement. « Merci Angela. Peut-être que je vais rentrer plus tôt. Je ne me sens pas trop bien en fait. ».

Jessica aboie. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Surtout si tu comptes être si morose à l'idée de ne pas voir ce stupide Edward Cullen. ».

Je réponds sur le même ton. « Peu importe Jess. ». Heureusement la cloche sonne et je cours pratiquement vers l'administration.

La secrétaire me salue. « Bonjour chérie. En quoi puis je t'aider aujourd'hui ? ».

Je me tiens fermement l'estomac. « J'aimerai rentrer chez moi s'il vous plait. Je ne me sens pas très bien. ».

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Oh non. Alors, bien sûr, tu peux y aller, ma chérie. Veux-tu que j'appelle ton père ? ».

Je lui coupe presque la parole. « NON ! Je veux dire… Je ne veux pas inquiéter Charlie pour rien. Je pense que cela sera mieux si je le vois après son travail. ».

Elle acquiesce. « D'accord chérie. Tu n'as qu'à signer le bon de sortie, ici et prends soin de toi OK ? ».

Je soupire de soulagement. « D'accord. Merci de votre aide. ». Je marche doucement vers la porte et commence à courir dès que je la franchis. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais je m'en moque. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. J'ai besoin de penser en paix, ne serais ce que quelques instants. Je cours au point de me retrouver au milieu des bois.

Sans savoir comment, tout me semble familier. Presque comme si j'avais déjà parcouru ces bois auparavant. Mais bien entendu, cela est impossible. J'ai déjà du mal à marcher alors je ne suis pas dans le genre à faire de la randonnée. Je continue à marcher prudemment jusqu'à ce que je la vois. La clairière de mes rêves.

Je me dis doucement. « Elle existe… Elle est réelle. ».

Une voix coléreuse me demande. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici Bella ! Rentres chez toi avant d'être blessée ! ».

Je reconnais cette voix attirante. « Edward. Est-ce vraiment toi ? ».

Il exhorte. « Tu dois partir Bella. Tu ne peux me voir comme ça. ».

La curiosité emplit mon esprit. « Comme quoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je te voir ? ».

Il crie. « Vas t'en ! Je ne suis venu ici que pour te renvoyer là d'où tu viens. ».

Je dis obstinée. « Non. N'as-tu toujours pas appris que je ne recule pas si facilement ? ».

Il supplie. « Bella s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te blesser. ».

« Et tu ne le feras pas. ».

Il souffle. « Et comment le sais-tu ? ».

Je réponds simplement. « Parce que tu m'aimes. Sans mentionner, en plus que tu sais que je t'aime. ».

Une nouvelle émotion transparait dans sa voix. « QUOI ? ».

Des larmes m'échappent. « Je t'aime. Je me moque de savoir comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ou pourquoi tu as tant changé. Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. ».

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aimerais-tu un monstre tel que moi ? ».

Je sanglote désespérément. « Parce que tu n'es pas un monstre. Si quelqu'un est un monstre alors ce serait moi ! ».

Il demande d'une voix peinée. « Comment peux-tu dire cela ? ».

« Edward, s'il te plait. Viens jusqu'à moi, que je puisse te parler. Peu importe quel est ton secret, je ne te jugerais pas. Je te le promets. ».

« Tu le promets vraiment ? Est-ce que tu promets que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne seras pas effrayée ? ».

Je réponds hors d'haleine. « Oui ! Je le jure Edward. ». Avant même que je le réalise, il se tient devant moi, attendant ma réaction. Je suis si ravie qu'il se tienne devant moi que je ne remarque pas tout de suite le reste de son corps. Il brille telle une mer de diamants, de la tête aux pieds.

Il me regarde avec crainte. « Comment pourrais-tu ne pas avoir peur ? Je suis là, à scintiller au soleil et tu agis comme si c'était parfaitement normal ! ».

Je ris. « C'est normal. Tu semblais exactement comme ça dans le rêve que j'ai eu la nuit dernière. Je ne savais pas ce que tu étais mais je ne m'en soucie pas plus que ça. ». Je fais doucement le chemin jusqu'à lui, quelques centimètres nous séparant. « Je t'aime Edward. ».

Il avoue, plaçant ses bras autour de moi. « Je t'aime aussi. ». Il semble si raide, si froid et pourtant si vivant et accueillant. « Cela ne peut être possible. ».

« Hé ! ». Je ris. « Je croyais que c'était ma réplique ! ». On rit ensemble durant une minute jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se connectent. Je sens mon cœur qui commence à battre la chamade alors qu'il me regarde comme s'il me connaissait mieux que quiconque le pourrait.

Il souffle, se penchant vers moi. « Bella… ». Ma respiration devient lourde alors que ses lèvres caressent mon front, mes joues, mon cou. « Ma Bella. ».

« Je suis à toi Edward. Pour toujours. ». Je romps l'espace entre nous et l'embrasse passionnément. Je peux sentir qu'il résiste mais je m'en moque. Je l'aime et c'est exactement comme cela doit être.

« Je me rappelles… ». Il interrompt notre baiser. « Bella… Je me souviens de tout. ».

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 16**

Les 'pensées' en **gras** sont celles d'autres personnes qu'Edward.

**EPOV**

Je murmure avec colère. « Stupide Alice. ». Elle me dit que je dois rester ici pendant que Bella vient à la maison. Elle dit que pour le moment, il est préférable de rester loin d'elle, autant que possible afin que je ne l'effraie pas.

Elle me pousse pratiquement vers la sortie. « Je t'appelle dès qu'elle est partie et ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va revenir. Et dès qu'elle le fera, tout sera révélé. ».

Je demande. « Alice, pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ici ? Tu sais que je ne vais pas l'effrayer, elle est courageuse. ».

Elle rit. « Peut-être bien mais crois-moi c'est mieux ainsi. ».

J'accepte à contrecœur. « Bien. Mais je ne fais cela que pour elle. ».

C'était il y a une heure de cela et je suis encore là, immobile sur le même arbre où je suis depuis que je suis arrivé. Chaque moment est occupé par des pensées de mon ange. Etre dans cette clairière, où j'ai pu nous voir ensemble tant de fois, auparavant dans mes visions, me fait souhaiter encore plus d'être avec elle.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose de fort et de puissant. Comme si la plus douce des nourritures que vous n'ayez jamais gouté était mélangée avec la rose la plus parfumée qui existe. Ce ne peut être elle, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que Alice l'a envoyée ? Comment le pourrait-elle ? elle sait que cela mettrait mon amour en danger ! je l'entends perdre son souffle alors qu'elle continue à avancer doucement vers la clairière.

Elle se dit. « Elle existe… Elle est réelle. ».

_De quoi est ce qu'elle parle ? Elle n'est jamais venue ici auparavant._

Je sens un grondement féroce qui monte dans ma gorge. Je suis si en colère contre Alice, à l'idée que Bella soit maintenant en danger. Sans mentionner que le fait de me voir pourrait retirer mon amour hors de ma vie pour toujours. Je décide que j'ai besoin d'être fort et de parvenir à l'effrayer autant que j'en suis capable. Je ne peux risquer de la perdre. Je préfère encore mourir avant que quoi que ce soit ne lui arrive.

Je dis d'une voix irritée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici Bella ! Rentres chez toi avant d'être blessée ! ».

Elle demande d'une voix curieuse. « Edward. ».

_Comment peut-elle me reconnaitre alors qu'elle n'est même pas capable de me voir ?_

« Est-ce vraiment toi ? ».

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé lui dire ? Oui c'est moi mais tu dois partir sachant que je suis un vampire qui peut te tuer en un instant. Oh et il y a aussi le fait que je scintille au soleil, si ce n'est pas merveilleux ?_

Je la presse. « Tu dois partir Bella. ». Je suis tellement en terrain inconnu. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour garder ma santé mentale alors qu'elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. « Tu ne peux me voir comme ça. ». Je regrette instantanément ces mots.

Elle demande. « Comme quoi ? ».

_Pourquoi dois-je toujours être stupide et dire la mauvaise chose ?_

« Pourquoi ne puis-je te voir ? »

_Pourquoi doit-elle être si têtue ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas être effrayée comme tout le monde ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez cette fille ?_

Je dis sombrement. « Vas t'en ! ». Le plus tôt elle sera partie et le plus rapidement tout sera expliqué. Je souhaite juste qu'elle s'en aille. « Je ne suis venu ici que pour te renvoyer là d'où tu viens. ». Je décide de mentir sachant que cela sera surement ma seule opportunité de m'en débarrasser, au moins pour le moment, en tout cas. Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais voulu être séparé d'elle. J'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà fait assez pour une tout autre raison.

Elle répond entêtée. « Non. N'as-tu toujours pas appris que je ne recule pas si facilement ? ».

« Malheureusement, je le sais… ». Je le dis assez bas pour qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre. Mais j'insiste. « Bella s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te blesser. ».

Elle me rassure. « Et tu ne le feras pas. ».

Je souffle. « Et comment le sais-tu ? ».

Elle répond simplement. « Parce que tu m'aimes. ». Si j'étais capable de pleurer, des larmes couleraient sur mon visage en ce moment même. Tous ses mots sont vrais. Si seulement elle pouvait m'aimer en retour. « Sans mentionner, en plus que tu sais que je t'aime. ».

Je demande choqué. « QUOI ? ». Je sens une émotion qui monte en moi. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire une combustion spontanée à ses propos intenses.

_Elle m'aime._

_Elle m'aime et si elle ne part pas, je risque de la blesser accidentellement et n'être jamais capable de me pardonner._

Elle répète en larmes. « Je t'aime. ». Je souhaite pouvoir la réconforter et l'étreindre. Elle mérite tellement mieux et pourtant elle choisit de m'aimer. « Je me moque de savoir comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ou pourquoi tu as tant changé. Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. ».

Comment connait-elle mon vrai nom ?

Je demande attristé. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aimerais-tu un monstre tel que moi ? ».

Elle sanglote à présent. « Parce que tu n'es pas un monstre... ». Je descends vers une branche basse pour que je puisse mieux la voir. Lorsque je la retrouve se tenant là gelée et endolorie à cause de moi, j'ai presque cédé. Je ne sais combien de temps je vais supporter cela. Je parviens à me contrôler si je me rappelle de notre amour. Je ne peux m'emporter si je me concentre sur cela. Malgré tout, je ne peux oublier qui je suis, ce que je suis.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? ». Je ressens de plus en plus la douleur. Mon corps me fait mal de ne pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras sans jamais ne la rendre. Je me souviens soudainement que je l'aimais envers et contre tout avant. Une nouvelle fois, je ressens ces émotions oubliées et je réalise combien ils se sont renforcés au cours de notre séparation.

Elle supplie. « Edward, s'il te plait. Viens jusqu'à moi, que je puisse te parler. ». Je n'en peux plus. Je sais que dans quelques minutes je serais près d'elle peu importe ce qui m'en coute. « Peu importe quel est ton secret, je ne te jugerais pas. Je te le promets. ».

_Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai._

Je finis par céder. « Tu le promets vraiment ? Est-ce que tu promets que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne seras pas effrayée ? ».

Elle est hors d'haleine. « Oui ! ». Je discerne son cœur qui commence à palpiter et je peux presque sentir les larmes emplies de sel qui se déversent de ses orbes chocolatés que j'adore tant. « Je le jure Edward. ».

Je m'envole plus rapidement que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant et suis rapidement à ses côtés. Elle me regarde distraitement, regardant uniquement mes yeux et non le reste de mon corps. Ma chemise est ouverte alors il est totalement évident que je ne suis pas normal. Je ne pourrais jamais l'être peu importe combien je peux souhaiter l'être.

Je demande confus. « Comment pourrais-tu ne pas avoir peur ? ». Est-ce qu'elle est dingue ou simplement distraite par ma présence ? « Je suis là, à scintiller au soleil et tu agis comme si c'était parfaitement normal ! ».

Elle se met à rire. « C'est normal. Tu semblais exactement comme ça dans le rêve que j'ai eu la nuit dernière. Je ne savais pas ce que tu étais mais je ne m'en soucie pas plus que ça. ». Alors elle rêvait donc de cela ? Est ce qu'elle rêve aussi de nous dans la clairière ? J'ai toujours vu cet endroit comme quelque chose de spécial dans les visions.

Je n'ai rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que nos corps ne se touchent presque. Elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et j'ai du mal à garder mon contrôle. Je l'aime tellement. J'aimerais tant lui prouver sans la blesser. Je sens qu'elle veut explorer notre amour physiquement mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Après tout, je suis un vampire alors qu'elle est simplement humaine.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Je ne peux retenir mes sentiments plus longtemps. Je dois lui dire. Je finis par avouer. « Je t'aime aussi. ». Je reste si raide et pourtant je ne pense qu'à l'étreindre une nouvelle fois. « Cela ne peut pas être possible. ».

Elle rit. « hé ! Je pensais que c'était ma ligne. ». Je me souviens, soudainement, qu'elle écrivait exactement ces mots à plusieurs reprises. C'était elle qui doutait quand je voulais qu'on aille plus loin. C'est étrange comme le temps change les gens. Nous rions un moment jusqu'à ce que je verrouille mon regard dans le sien.

« Bella… Ma Bella.».

Elle dit doucement. « Je suis à toi Edward. Pour toujours. ». Bien que mon esprit m'exhorte de cesser tout mouvement, je continues à avancer jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres qui comblent la distance qui nous sépare. Avant même que je le réalise, nous nous embrassons passionnément.

Comme si je regardais un film, toutes les images et les souvenirs que j'ai perdu commencent à se dérouler devant mes yeux. Je vois mes parents vivants et en bonne santé qui m'incitent à me marier afin que je ne me sente jamais seul. Je vois les nombreuses lettres venant de mon Isabella que j'ai pu recevoir qui m'emplissaient de doute et d'horreur. Je me souviens qu'elle me disait que l'amour n'apporte que peine et maux de cœur. Je me rappelle des rêves que j'avais alors que j'étais encore humain, qui me connectaient à Bella, tout au long de nos vies sans que nous le sachions.

_C'était elle._

Elle était et est ma Bella. Notre amour a perduré. Elle a peut être dit adieu auparavant lorsque nous n'avions plus d'espoir, mais maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, je refuse de la laisser hors de ma vue. Elle est ma vie à présent. Elle était mon passé, est mon présent et sera mon futur, peu importe ce qu'il faut pour garder notre amour vivant.

Je me sens tellement ravi d'avoir retrouvé en cet instant toute ma mémoire perdue alors que je tentais de la retrouver durant plus de quatre vingt dix ans.

Je cris presque, stoppant notre baiser. « Je me rappelles… ». Bella semble choquée et confuse de cette déclaration soudaine. « Bella… Je me souviens de tout. ». Je suis si heureux qu'avec un baiser et une déclaration, le monde s'ouvre enfin à nous. Bella et moi. En raison de notre amour, nous pouvons avoir une nouvelle vie, la vie dont nous avons toujours rêvé.

**xoxo**

**BPOV**

Je demande choquée. « Quoi ? Edward, de quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? ».

Il me prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément. « De tout, Isabella. Je suis si désolé. ».

Cette fois, je suis curieuse. « Tu es désolé ? Edward, comment peux tu être désolé quand c'est entièrement de ma faute ? Je suis celle qui t'a quitté, tu te souviens ? ».

« Bella, je comprends. ». Il m'étreint un peu plus fort. « Je t'ai forcé la main alors que tu étais déjà blessée. Je ne sais pas ce que Kyle a pu te faire mais je te jure que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. ».

Je bégaie. « Co… Comment sais-tu… pour Kyle ? ».

« Tu me l'as dit, auparavant, dans une vision. D'une certaine manière, j'ai toujours été lié à toi. Même lorsque je ne te connaissais pas encore, je te voyais dans mes rêves ou dans mes flashs du passé. Tu n'as jamais quitté mon esprit, ni même mon cœur Isabella. ».

Je réponds. « Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi lâche. Edward… Kyle…. Kyle m'a trompé avec une de mes meilleures amies Megen. Ils le faisaient dans mon dos car je ne cédais pas aux avances de Kyle et il… ».

Il m'interrompt. « Chut, Bella. N'en dis pas plus. Je comprends ce que cela a pu te faire. Je réalise pourquoi tu étais réticente mais tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te faire une telle chose. ».

Je pleure. « Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Une partie de moi rêvait et désirait toujours quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré mais il continue à me parler, toutes les nuits, dans mes rêves. Je suppose que l'on peut dire que je l'ai toujours aimé, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. ».

« Je suis là, Bella. ». Il pose son front contre le mien. « Je ne te quitterais jamais si c'est ce que tu demandes. ».

Ma voix se brise. « Je t'ai fait tant souffrir, je t'ai laissé dans un état misérable tout ça à cause d'un stupide idiot qui m'a brisé le cœur. ».

« Oublies cela. ». Il embrasse légèrement ma joue. « Je t'aimes et tu m'aimes. N'est ce pas tout ce qui compte ? ».

Je finis par demander. « Edward, me raconteras tu toute ton histoire ? pourquoi es tu encore vivant près d'un siècle plus tard ? ».

Il m'interroge prudemment. « Est ce que la vérité t'importe ma Bella ? Je ne tiens pas à la dévoiler, de peur que tu puisses… me quitter à nouveau. ».

« Edward, je te l'ai promis. Tu vas me supporter quoi qu'il arrive. En fait, tu vas peut être réaliser que tu t'ennuies avec moi. ».

Il rit. « Jamais ! Mais, une nouvelle fois, je dois te demander de ne pas être effrayée. ».

Je l'imite. « Jamais ! ». Il pose un baiser sur ma main avant de s'écarter de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être déchirée en deux alors qu'il n'est qu'à un pas de moi.

Il commence. « Juste après que nous stoppions notre correspondance, la vie de mes parents a pris la pire des tournures. Tu vois, ils étaient, tous les deux, infectés par la grippe espagnole qui s'étendait sur tout le pays. Je suis resté avec eux, autant que possible, m'exposant ainsi un peu plus chaque jour. Quand je t'ai perdu, j'ai aussi perdu la volonté de vivre. Mes deux parents sont morts et j'allais subir le même sort. Je ne pouvais imaginer vivre dans un monde sans toi, mon amour… ».

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues alors que j'aspire à le réconforter. C'est de ma faute s'il est presque mort. Je sanglote. « J'étais si égoïste. Si je ne t'avais pas blessé, tu aurais survécu, Edward. ».

« Non, Bella. ». Il se tourne vers moi et saisit mes deux mains une nouvelle fois. « Ne comprends tu pas que c'est encore mieux ? si j'avais survécu, je n'aurais été capable d'être avec toi jusqu'à ma mort. Je n'aurais jamais pu te serrer dans mes bras comme je le fais maintenant, ou te dire combien je t'aime, en personne. ».

L'incitant à continuer son récit, je le presse. « Et comment es tu capable de le faire ? ».

« Mon père adoptif, Carlisle, a vu mes souffrances. Il aimait ma famille comme si c'était la sienne et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour nous. Ma mère l'a supplié de sauver ma vie quoi qu'il en coute. Je crois qu'elle savait ce que Carlisle était réellement. ». Il semble avoir du mal à confesser la vérité maintenant qu'elle est là devant nous.

Je presse doucement ses mains pour l'encourager. « Continues. Tu peux me le dire.».

« C'est un vampire, Bella. ». Je sens mon cœur qui s'arrête près d'une seconde alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Il est vivant après tout ce temps. Il scintille au soleil. Son corps est d'un blanc livide et glacé. Il est une véritable perfection.

Je résume. « Alors tu es un vampire. Est ce que ça veut dire que tu veux me tuer ? ».

Il répond rapidement. « Non. Bella, je ne pourrais jamais… Je t'aime ! Je dois avouer que tu sens meilleur que toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer, mais jamais, ne serait ce qu'un instant, j'ai voulu t'ôter la vie. ».

« Mais tu prends celles des autres ? ». Je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir la réponse à la question que je viens de poser.

« Non. Bella… Ma famille et moi sommes en quelque sorte les monstres du monde vampirique. Nous consommons du sang animal au lieu du sang humain. S'il est vrai que le sang humain soit dans notre nature, nous avons choisis de vivre différemment. Nous n'aspirons pas à tuer. ».

« Puis je poser une dernière question ? ». Mon regard finit par croiser le sien. Il semble apeuré mais continue à se contenir alors qu'il attend ma nouvelle déclaration. « Est ce que tu peux m'aimer, ou ai je détruit toute chance d'une fin heureuse, si elle est possible ? ».

Il soupire de soulagement. « Tu es bête. Je t'aimerais une éternité et même au delà. Rien qu'être près de toi me garantie une fin heureuse. Peux tu accepter ce que je suis ? ».

« Cela n'a jamais été la question. T'aimer signifie accepter tout ce que tu es comme tu le fais pour moi. Tu m'aimes malgré tout ce que j'ai fait et tout ce que je suis. Je te fais confiance Edward. ».

« Il en est de même pour moi. ».

Nous disons à l'unisson. « Pour toujours. ».

Juste au moment où Edward et moi, nous asseyons, emplis d'amour et profitant d'un soleil plus que rare, mon téléphone se met à sonner en même temps que celui d'Edward.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake a shake it_

Je ris. « C'est une blague ? Comment t'en souviens-tu ? ».

Il rit aussi. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que le fait que ton téléphone ai pu me demandé de le secouer est resté dans ma tête toutes ces années. Je me disais bien que je connaissais déjà cette chanson. ».

Je continue à rire alors que je décroche. « Allo ? ».

La voix demande. « _Bella ?_ ».

Je réponds. « Ouais ? ». Je me tourne vers Edward pour lui dire que j'en ai pour une minute mais il est en ligne lui aussi.

Il roule des yeux. « Oui Alice, tu avais raison et j'avais tort. ». Quand il me fait un clin d'œil, j'en oublie, soudainement, ce que je faisais.

La voix demande à nouveau. « _Bella ? »._

« Oui ! Désolée, j'étais distraite. Qui est à l'appareil ? ».

La voix rit à son tour. _« Oh désolé. C'est Carlisle. Je voulais juste savoir si tu venais au rendez vous ? »_.

Je réalise que j'avais promis d'être chez les Cullen à 15h. « Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée Carlisle. On peut dire que nous avons perdu toute notion du temps. ».

Il demande, curieux_. « Nous ? »._

« Nous, car Edward est avec moi. ».

Il dit joyeusement. _« C'est merveilleux. Peut être pourrais je vous voir tous les deux. Nous avons encore besoin de discuter de certaines choses si tu es toujours d'accord. »._

« Bien sur. Est ce que c'est encore au sujet de mon niveau de stress ? Je vous assure qu'il n'est quasiment plus existant maintenant. ».

Il rit. _« Je veux bien le croire. En fait, je veux te rencontrer correctement. Vois tu, il semblerait que tu ai rencontré toute ma famille à l'exception de ma femme et j'aimerais que tu la rencontres tout autant. Sans mentionner, qu'il serait merveilleux d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la fille qui a réussi à faire fondre le cœur mortellement gelé d'Edward une bonne fois pour toutes. »._

Je dis avant de raccrocher. « Alors je suppose que je vous vois bientôt Carlisle. ».

Edward demande, faisant courir ses doigts glacés le long de mes bras avec douceur. « C'était Carlisle ? ».

« Oui. Il veut toujours que je vienne chez toi. ».

Son sourcil parfait se redresse. « Tu veux dire que tu n'y es pas encore allée ? ».

Je secoue ma tête. « Non. Je suis partie du lycée et je suis venue directement ici. ».

Il grommelle entre ses dents serrées. « Alice…. Elle avait tout prévue. Elle m'a dit de venir ici pour que j'évite de t'effrayer en étant chez moi. Elle m'a dit que je devais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à la maison pour qu'elle me dévoile toute la vérité sur toute cette histoire. ».

Je ris. « AH ! Eh bien, rappelles moi de la remercier plus tard. ». Je me penche une nouvelle fois au point qu'il comble la distance pour m'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit difficile pour nous de maintenir notre respiration.

Il se redresse et me soulève telle une princesse. « Alors ? Prêtes à rencontrer ma famille ? ».

**xoxo**

**Plus que trois chapitres !**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 17**

Les 'pensées' en **gras** sont celles d'autres personnes qu'Edward.

**BPOV**

Edward rit dans mon oreille. « Respires Bella. ». Nous sommes maintenant à l'entrée de la résidence des Cullen où je dois parvenir à me rappeler de cligner des yeux. Je viens de faire face à l'expérience la plus terrifiante de ma vie et là, je suis sur le point d'en affronter une autre.

Je demande, encore terrifiée. « Comment peux tu croire que je vais respirer ? tu sais que tu aurais pu, au moins, me prévenir ? ».

Il rit encore. « Bella, mon amour, il n'y avait aucune raison de te prévenir. D'ailleurs, tu es complètement indemne, comme tu peux le constater. ».

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Je me sens un peu barbouillée. ».

Il se réprimande. « J'aurais dû te dire de fermer les yeux… Je suppose que j'ai oublié combien le chargement que j'avais en ma possession pouvait être précieux. ».

« Je vais m'en remettre. C'est juste que la prochaine fois que tu décides de courir à plus de 10 000 miles à l'heure, fais le moi savoir, à l'avance. ».

« Promis. ». Il se penche pour m'embrasser. « Maintenant… Est-ce que tu es prête ? ».

Je ris. « Autant que je peux l'être. J'espère qu'ils ne me détesteront pas. ».

Edward demande avec curiosité. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te détesteraient ? ».

Je réponds sincèrement. « J'ai juste peur. ».

« Alors, dis moi pourquoi ? ». Il me tire sur le coté et me fait asseoir sur les marches du perron.

Je dis plus clairement. « Je suis humaine. Je ne pourrais jamais me comparer à toi ou à quelqu'un de ta famille. ».

Il soulève mon menton afin qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux. « Isabella… Tu m'as ramené à la vie au bout de 90 ans. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis capable de sourire à nouveau. Ils vont t'aimer comme je le fais. ».

Je plaisante. « Et si c'est pas le cas, je peux toujours être éliminée. ».

Edward gronde. « Ce n'est pas drôle. ».

Je place ma main sur son visage. « Edward. Je rigolais. Tu sais que je te fais confiance. ».

Il répond en me relevant. « Alors, cela veut dire que tu es prête. ».

Je le pousse vers la porte. « Allons y. ».

Edward appelle sans même hausser le ton. « Carlisle ! Esmée ! Alice ! Jasper ! Rosalie ! Emmett ! ». Et, avant même que je le sache, les six vampires se tiennent devant moi, souriants… enfin tous, à l'exception de Rosalie. Elle semble seulement capable de froncer les sourcils devant moi.

La femme, que je suppose être Esmée, fait un pas vers moi. « C'est tellement merveilleux de te rencontrer ma chérie. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. ».

Je serre la main qu'elle me tend. « Merci Esmée. C'est tout aussi merveilleux de vous rencontrer. ».

Rosalie me détaille. « Alors voici ta… hum… Tu aurais pu faire mieux, tu sais… ». Je sens les larmes qui se forment au coin de mes yeux et mes joues qui s'enflamment.

_Comment peut elle me détester alors qu'elle me connaît à peine ?_

Edward grogne. « Tais toi Rosalie. ». Il se tourne pour me faire face et me prend dans ses bras. « Chut.. Bella.. C'est OK. Rosalie est juste jalouse. ».

Elle ricane. « Jalouse de quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait quelque chose de spécial. ».

Carlisle aboie. « Assez Rosalie ! ».

Esmée me rassure tout autant. « J'ai tout simplement honte Rosalie. Bella est une invitée dans notre maison. Quelque soit ton opinion sur elle, tu ne dois point la traiter d'une telle sorte. ».

Rosalie persiffle. « Elle va décimer notre famille. Regardez ce qu'elle a déjà fait à Edward. ». J'entends un grondement sourd qui s'échappe des lèvres d'Edward alors qu'il s'accroupit d'une manière protectrice devant moi.

« Rose… bébé… ». Emmett joint ses bras autour d'elle. « Tout le monde dit que cela suffit et je suis d'accord. Tu n'as aucun droit de lui parler ainsi. ».

« Tu es de son coté ? ». Rosalie reste choquée. « Tu agis comme si je me trompais. ».

Edward me rapproche de lui afin que je ne puisses plus voir la vicieuse vampire blonde. « Emmett, emmènes la. ». Je trouve cela encore plus dur de retenir mes larmes quand je pense aux propos de Rosalie.

_Peut être a t elle raison ?_

Je n'ai rien de spécial. J'ai blessé Edward et je ne mérite pas la gentillesse que le reste des Cullen me donnent.

Carlisle dit. « Je suis désolé Bella. Rosalie a tendance à être plutôt possessive et égocentrique. Elle pense, en quelque sorte, qu'elle protège Edward en agissant ainsi. ».

Je réponds faiblement. « Ca va. Je devrais y aller. Je pense avoir causé assez de problème, de toutes les façons. ».

Edward crie presque. « NON ! Bella, s'il te plait, restes. Oublies ce qu'elle a dit. Rien de tout cela ne compte pour moi. ».

« Mais il le faudrait. Je ne te mérite pas. ».

Il me prend par la main. « Viens avec moi. J'ai quelque chose que j'aimerai te montrer. ». Il me conduit dans la grande salle où se tient un piano noir jais et des milliers de partitions de musique classique.

Je demande. « Quel est cet endroit ? ».

Edward répond. « Nous dirons que c'est ma pièce spéciale. Je passe la majorité de mon temps ici. ».

« Tu joues aussi du piano ? ». J'ai commencé les leçons de piano à l'âge de dix ans. C'était une idée de Renée alors qu'elle était dans sa phase musicale. Et, même si elle a perdu rapidement tout intérêt pour cela, moi pas.

Il demande, avec un large sourire. « Tu joues ? Tu ne l'as jamais mentionné. ».

« Je le fais pour me détendre. ».

Il me fait asseoir au piano. « Est ce que tu composes aussi ? ».

« Pas vraiment. ». Je bouge mes doigts brièvement contre les touches noires. « Je pense que je n'ai imaginé qu'un seul morceau. ».

« Est ce que tu le jouerais pour moi ? ». Il prend mon visage dans ses mains, essayant de m'amadouer. « J'adorerais l'entendre. ».

Je préfère avouer. « Je ne sais pas si c'est bon. Je n'ai pas joué du piano depuis un certain temps. ».

Il supplie une nouvelle fois. Je commence à capituler quand je bouge doucement mes doigts au dessus du clavier. L'inspiration de cette chanson m'est venu d'un rêve. C'était un rêve où Edward et moi étions assoupis, ensemble, dans la clairière. Ma tête était sur son torse tandis qu'il me chantonnait cette mélodie douce et familière.

Il dit, cherchant ses mots. « Bella… Comment le sais-tu… ? Je ne savais pas que cette mélodie existait ailleurs. ».

Ma voix est incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ».

Il explique. « Cette chanson… C'est quelque chose que j'ai composé. Comment l'as-tu entendu ? ».

« C'était une fois, dans un rêve… ». Je reste hésitante. « Nous étions dans cette clairière. Par une journée ensoleillée… et nous avons décidés de nous retrouver pour discuter comme d'habitude. Après un certain temps, je me suis retrouvée étendue sur ta poitrine pendant que tu fredonnais tranquillement.

« J'ai écris cela pour toi. Tu as toujours occupé mes pensées, avant même que je sache que tu étais réelle. Une fois, j'ai rêvé que tu dormais. Durant un moment, tu semblais agitée mais ensuite, tu t'es détendue et apaisée. J'étais tant inspiré que j'ai composé cette mélodie pour toi. ».

Je finis par demander. « Pourquoi moi ? Alors que tu peux avoir bien mieux… Pourquoi moi ? ».

« Maintenant, écoutes moi bien, Isabella. Tu es la plus brillante, intelligente et belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontré dans mon existence toute entière. Le moment où tu es entrée dans mon monde, tu l'as incendié. Si quiconque doit être indigne de cette relation, c'est moi. ».

Je respire. « Je t'aime. ».

« Et je t'aime aussi. ».

Alice entre, paniquée, dans la pièce. « Edward ! J'ai besoin de te parler. C'est vraiment important. ».

Edward demande. « Maintenant ? ».

Elle exhorte. « Maintenant. ».

« Je reviens mon amour. ». Il se penche pour m'embrasser sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce, l'air étrangement inquiet.

**EPOV**

Je demande inquiet. « De quoi s'agit-il, Alice ? ». Elle ne m'aurait pas dérangé, à moins que ce soit une absolue nécessité, alors je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

Elle se concentre sur une vision. « C'est lui. ». Je peux y voir un homme de grande taille, d'au moins 1 mètre 80, au dessus de ma Bella.

_**L'homme demande, ironique. « Hé Bébé. Je t'ai manqué ? ».**_

_**Bella le supplie. « Laisses moi tranquille. S'il te plait, vas-t'en. ».**_

_**Il rit. « Allons, Allons Bella. Tu n'as pas à être comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si ton petit ami est là pour te sauver, pas vrai ? ».**_

_**Bella crie. « NON ! ». Mais, c'est trop tard car il est déjà en train de l'attaquer.**_

Je m'entends crier. « NON ! Alice, qui est-ce ? qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? ».

Elle semble impuissante. « Je ne sais pas. Je tente de comprendre cette scène depuis des heures. Mais, depuis que tu as avoué la vérité à Bella, j'ai, sans cesse, la même vision. ».

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? ».

« Tu dois la garder en sécurité. Tu dois la protéger à tout prix. Ce mec est complètement implacable. Il veut Bella et rien ne se dressera sur son chemin. ».

« Ce n'est qu'un humain. Nous pouvons nous occuper de lui, sans aucun problème. ».

Elle acquiesce. « Peut être. Mais néanmoins, si nous baissons notre garde ne serait-ce qu'une minute, elle peut être perdue à jamais. Sans oublier qu'il n'a rien à perdre. J'ai bien peur qu'il ai déjà attaqué quelqu'un de l'entourage proche de Bella pour y parvenir. Quiconque détient une information la concernant est en danger. ».

**BPOV**

Alors que j'attends Edward, mon téléphone portable se met à sonner. Je décide de l'ignorer sachant qu'Edward va revenir dans quelques minutes. Mais, au lieu de n'avoir qu'un seul appel, je continue à recevoir coups de fil sur coups de fil. Finalement, j'arrête de les ignorer et finis par céder en saisissant le téléphone.

Je réponds, ennuyée. « Allo ? ».

Natalie s'exclame. « Oh merci mon dieu ! Bella ! Pourquoi ne décroches-tu pas ton téléphone ? J'étais malade d'inquiétude ! ».

« J'étais avec Edward, Nat ! ». Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. « Nous sommes ensemble... C'est finalement arrivé ! Je suis si contente ! ».

Elle répond. « C'est incroyable... ». Elle semble si stressée, si détachée.

Je finis par demander. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je reconnais ce ton. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. ».

« Il est parti Bellsy. Kyle est parti. ».

Je confirme. « Je sais. Mais ça fait déjà un moment que c'est le cas. ».

Elle dit, au bord des larmes. « Mais j'en sais plus à son sujet qu'auparavant. Il était sous surveillance policière. Apparemment, le chef de la police a pu mettre en place plus de charges contre Kyle pour qu'il soit forcé de rester plus longtemps. En contactant d'autres postes situés en Oklahoma, ils ont trouvés d'anciennes inculpations le concernant. ».

Je peux sentir les décharges de terreur qui commencent à circuler dans mon corps alors que Natalie est en train de me parler. Je me rappelle des derniers propos que Kyle m'a tenu juste avant que je ne remplisse l'ordre de restriction. Il m'a dit que je ne pourrais jamais fuir. Il m'a dit qu'il me tuerait avant que je ne pense à lui échapper pour de bon.

Elle continue. « Ensuite, ils l'ont transféré au Pénitencier d'Oklahoma State... Vu qu'il avait 18 ans, il a pu être jugé comme un adulte. Il a été condamné à dix ans de prison pour une inculpation de viol dont on a jamais entendu parlé. ».

Je sanglote dans le combiné. « Je n'étais pas la seule... ».

Elle pleure avec moi. « Non Bells. Mais, tu es la seule qui se soit échappée avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Tu as réussi à t'enfuir alors que les autres... ».

Je l'incite à continuer. « Quoi Nat ? ».

Elle murmure presque. « Les autres n'ont pas eu tant de chance. La raison pour laquelle Kyle a quitté l'Oklahoma pour venir en Arizona, était de prendre un nouveau départ. En plus, il savait qu'en continuant à rester là bas, les autres finiraient par l'identifier. ».

Je pleure au téléphone. « Oh mon dieu. ».

« Il est après toi... Il a réussi à filer et il tente de te retrouver. ».

Je demande. « Comment sais-tu cela ? ».

« Il a envoyé une note à Megen quand il était en prison. Il lui a demandé où il pouvait te trouver afin de te récupérer. ».

Je supplie. « Natalie non ! S'il te plait, dis moi qu'elle ne lui a pas dit. ».

Elle pleure. « Je suis désolée Bellsy. Il sait que tu es à Washington. Il vient pour te retrouver. Tu dois le dire à Edward avant qu'il finisse par être blessé lui aussi. ».

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Natalie, qu'est ce que je peux faire ? ».

Elle s'impatiente. « Rentres à la maison. Peut être qu'il ne s'attend pas à te trouver ici ! ».

Je crie. « Natalie ! Tu sais que cela n'est pas vrai. S'il ne me trouve pas ici alors tu sais qu'il se doutera que je suis retournée chez moi. ».

« Bella... Restes... ». Natalie se met à crier. « S'il te plait, ne... Je... NON ! ».

« Natalie ! Natalie qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Natalie où es tu ? REPONDS MOI ! ».

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. L'appel est interrompu.

Soudain, je ne peux plus respirer. Tout devient flou et vague. Tout ce que je sais est que Kyle est sur mes traces et qu'il est prêt à blesser quiconque se mettra sur son chemin, que cela soit ma famille, ou même ma …. Meilleure amie.

Edward se rue à mes cotés. « Bella ! Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? mon amour, dis moi ! Bella ! ». Il n'y a qu'un seul mot que je parviens à dire.

« Kyle... ».

**xoxo**

_**Un grand hello à mes collègues à qui, pour fêter mon retour de vacances, je passe du ABBA à fond, sans qu'ils ne bronchent et qui vont froler l'apoplexie quand ils entendront la fameuse playlist Boney M/Donna Summer que j'ai concocté pour cet aprem ^^ (mouahahahahah !)**_

**_I Feel Loooooooove !_**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Isnoname (dont le profil est ici : 2716602 ou isnoname)**_

_**Beta : Lex Lina (oui je bosse tout de même un peu ^^ )**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 18**

Les 'pensées' en **gras** sont celles d'autres personnes qu'Edward.

**EPOV**

Je la secoue gentiment. « Bella ». La pièce semble se refermer sur nous alors que j'anticipe chacune de ses respirations, espérant qu'elle dise ne serait ce qu'un mot. « Bella, mon amour s'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux. ».

Carlisle dit, en entrant dans la pièce. « Elle est en état de choc . Difficile de dire quand elle va refaire surface. ».

Je lui demande désespéré. « Que pouvons-nous faire ? ». Cela me terrifie de la voir ainsi, dans mes bras, luttant pour essayer de revenir parmi nous. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour elle ? ».

Il répond. « Demandes à Alice. Elle est surement la seule sur qui nous pouvons compter pour nous donner une plage horaire. ».

Alice en s'approchant de Bella. « Elle va se réveiller dans une heure. ». Elle pose une serviette humide sur le front moite de Bella, en priant pour que tout aille bien pour elle.

**Il a attaqué sa meilleure amie, Natalie. Bella était en train de lui parler au téléphone lorsque ça s'est passé. Elle sait que Kyle en a après toutes les personnes qu'elle aime.**

Je lui demande. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien, Alice ? ». Bien que je connaisse peu Natalie, je ressens énormément de douleur et de tristesse face à ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle est la meilleure amie de mon amour et a toujours été là pour elle. J'ai pu me rendre compte lorsque j'ai parlé avec elle au téléphone, il y a de cela pas mal d'années, qu'elle tient vraiment à ma Bella.

Elle répond tristement. « Elle est entre la vie et la mort. Il l'a frappé très fort à la tête ce qui l'a plongée dans un coma profond. Elle a aussi d'autres blessures internes sérieuses qui l'empêchent de respirer normalement. Ils l'ont placée sous un appareil respiratoire. ».

Je lui demande complètement paniqué. « Qu'en est-il pour la mère de Bella et les autres ? ». Cela tuerait Bella si sa mère ou quelqu'un d'autre était en danger à cause d'elle. Et cela me tuerait aussi de la voir dans cet état.

Alice continue en désignant Bella. « Quand il est revenu en Arizona pour la chercher, il a trouvé Megen en premier. Elle lui a dit tout ce qu'elle savait, donc il sait qu'elle est quelque part dans l'état de Washington mais il ne connait pas l'endroit précis. Après avoir quitté Megen, Kyle a trouvé Natalie qui marchait près de chez elle, vu qu'elles habitent dans le même quartier. Il l'a harcelé pour obtenir plus d'informations car il se doutait que Natalie connaissait toute l'histoire de Bella en détail. ».

Je demande d'un ton lugubre "Elle n'a rien voulu lui dire, n'est ce pas ? ». Je sais que Natalie ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa meilleure amie, même si cela signifie de sacrifier sa propre vie.

Elle répond, sa voix emplit de sanglots. « Non. Avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Kyle lui a arraché le téléphone des mains et l'a attaquée vicieusement. Il l'a prévenue que si elle ne lui donnait pas les informations qu'il demandait, il la tuerait, mais elle ne lui a rien dit. Ses derniers mots à Bella ont été… _Restes_. ». Je sens mon amour qui commence à s'agiter dans mes bras alors qu'elle continue à se remémorer les souvenirs douloureux qui se sont produit.

Elle pleure doucement. « Natalie… Il lui a fait du mal. C'est entièrement de ma faute. ».

Je tente de l'apaiser. « Non Bella. Non. Je la prends, doucement, dans mes bras et la berce en chantant notre berceuse. « Je t'aime et je te promets que tout ira bien. ».

Alice lui prend la main. « Bella, écoutes-moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'es qu'une victime dans cette histoire. Natalie va s'en sortir. Peu importe ce que nous aurons à faire, nous ferons en sorte qu'elle aille bien. ».

Je reste surpris. « Mais de quoi parles tu ? »

_Pourquoi dit-elle que Bella est une victime?_

Alice soupire. « Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, Edward. Kyle a agressé Bella après qu'elle ait mis fin à leur relation. Il lui a dit qu'il la tuerait et a presque réussi. Vois-tu, Kyle est recherché en Oklahoma, pour plusieurs accusations de viol. ».

Je supplie. « Alice, non… S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas… pas ma Bella. S'il te plait dis-moi que cela ne s'est pas produit. ».

Elle me rassure. « Non. Bella a pu s'échapper. Elle s'est souvenue de toutes les techniques de self-défense que Charlie lui avait apprises et s'en est servi cette nuit là. Elle avait aussi un spray au poivre avec elle et a pu s'enfuir. Elle est la seule qui ai jamais pu en réchapper, Edward. ».

Je sanglote, au creux de son cou. « Oh Bella. Comment ai-je pu le laisser te faire ça ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je être présent ? ».

Alice me rassure. "Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Aucun de vous deux ne savait que l'autre existait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu puisses faire quelque chose. ».

Carlisle intervient. « Elle a raison, Edward. Tu ne peux pas effacer le passé de Bella mais, tu peux t'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité, dans le futur. ».

Je promets. « Je le ferais. Et je vais régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes. ».

Alice me supplie. « Non Edward, tu ne peux pas le tuer ».

J'insiste. « Je peux et je vais le faire. J'ai fait cette promesse à Bella. Tant que je suis près d'elle, Kyle ne pourra jamais plus la blesser. ».

Carlisle demande. « Crois-tu honnêtement que le meurtre soit la solution appropriée ? ».

**Fils, je comprends ton besoin de la protéger, mais penses-y rationnellement.**

Je réponds sombrement. « C'est ce que je fais Carlisle. Je suis, on ne peut plus, rationnel. Si je lui ôte la vie alors, il ne pourra plus nuire à personne. Je ne fais pas ça que pour elle. ».

Alice m'implore. « Edward, s'il te plait ! Emmènes, au moins, Emmett et Jasper avec toi, ainsi tu pourras, peut être, parvenir à te contrôler. ».

Carlisle insiste. « Fais le bon choix, fils. Trouves le et conduis le en prison. ».

Je réplique. « Pour qu'il puisse s'échapper encore ? Je ne peux pas faire ça à Bella. Je vais lui ôter la vie. ».

Emmett s'approche de moi. « Edward, non. ».

Jasper dit, en allant près d'Alice. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Crois-moi. ».

Je réponds, la mâchoire serrée. « Bien. Je vais le trouver et l'emmener dans un endroit d'où il ne pourra jamais plus s'échapper. ».

Jasper dit, en montrant Emmett. « Et nous venons avec toi. Nous ferons en sorte que tu te contrôles ton tempérament. ».

Je me tourne vers Alice, alors que je sens Bella qui remue entre mes bras. « Où est-il Alice ? ».

« Difficile à dire. Il semble être partout à la fois. ».

Je me décide. « Alors, on va le traquer. Nous partons de l'Oklahoma et le suivons où qu'il se trouve. Nous partirons dès qu'elle se réveillera. ».

Bella se met à crier. « NON ! ».

**BPOV**

Je ne peux bouger mon corps. C'est comme si le monde entier était dans l'obscurité. La seule chose que je ressens est mon amour auprès de moi, ma vie qui me tient dans ses bras. Il me supplie d'ouvrir les yeux et de lui parler, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je veux lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je vais aller mieux. J'aimerais qu'ils aillent trouver Natalie et qu'ils s'assurent qu'elle va bien. Je veux tuer Kyle pour s'en être pris à ma meilleure amie.

J'entends Alice qui décrit l'état de Natalie et comment Kyle s'en est prise à elle. Elle raconte aussi, à Edward, toute l'histoire concernant Kyle et ce qu'il m'a réellement fait.

La seule personne qui sache tout cela est Natalie. Je n'ai jamais pu en parler à ma mère de peur qu'elle ait honte de moi, à l'idée que je puisse sortir avec un mec comme lui. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, il n'était pas comme ça. Il était doux, affectueux et me protégeait toujours.

D'une certaine manière, je l'aimais mais pas assez. Je n'ai jamais ressenti, pour Kyle, ce que je ressens pour Edward. Kyle est devenu jaloux de ce fait et en plus, il enrageait que je refuse de coucher avec lui. Il m'accusait, constamment, d'être la cause de nos disputes.

Il me disait généralement. « Si tu me donnes simplement ce que je veux alors je pourrais te donner ce que tu veux. Bella, ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est la seule chose qui nous comblerait tous les deux. ». J'ai toujours refusé en lui expliquant que je n'étais, tout simplement, pas prête pour ça.

Un soir, il m'a répondu. « D'accord. Peut-être que je peux trouver une personne qui sera prête. ». Il a fini par la trouver. Lui et Megen ont commencé à se voir alors que je restais aveugle et stupide.

Après avoir appris la vérité, Megen m'a dit. « C'est entièrement de ta faute, tu sais. Si tu savais comment garder un mec heureux alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. ».

Je me souviens lui avoir demandé. « Comment peux-tu ? Tu es supposée être mon amie. ».

Elle a répondu. « Parce que tu es stupide. Tu ne mérites pas un mec comme Kyle. De toutes les façons, tu n'es même pas assez jolie pour être avec lui ! ».

Tous ces souvenirs continuent de défiler dans mon esprit. Ma meilleure amie souffre à cause de moi. Je pleure. « Natalie. Il lui a fait du mal. C'est entièrement de ma faute. ».

Edward répond, me berçant doucement et en chantant notre berceuse. « Non Bella, non. Je t'aime et je te promets que tout ira bien. ».

Alice me prend la main. « Bella, écoutes-moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'es qu'une victime dans cette histoire. Natalie va s'en sortir. Peu importe ce que nous aurons à faire, nous ferons en sorte qu'elle aille bien. ». C'est un soulagement de savoir que quelqu'un se préoccupe d'elle. Au moins, si je ne peux être là alors quelqu'un d'autre le pourra.

J'entends Edward qui hurle presque qu'il va tuer Kyle pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il veut lui ôter vie afin qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne. Il continue de se reprocher le fait de ne pas être capable de me protéger. J'aurai voulu lui dire qu'il n'y est pour rien. J'aimerais le prendre tout contre moi.

Je l'entends demander. « Où est-il Alice ? ». Je recommence, tout doucement, à sentir mon corps, alors que je tente de bouger. Bientôt, je pourrais être auprès d'Edward et lui faire savoir que je vais bien. Je veux rentrer à la maison, retrouver Natalie et constater par moi même qu'elle va bien.

« Difficile à dire. Il semble être partout à la fois. ».

Edward dit d'un ton sévère. « Alors, on va le traquer. Nous partons de l'Oklahoma et le suivons où qu'il se trouve. Nous partirons dès qu'elle se réveillera. ».

Je crie. « NON ! ». Il ne peut pas me laisser. Pas maintenant, tant que tout est si confus.

Il m'embrasse et soupire de soulagement. « Oh Bella ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois réveillée ! Je t'aime tellement ! ».

Je réponds. « Tu ne peux pas partir. Edward tu ne peux pas me laisser. ».

Son regard se fait soudainement vague. « Je dois le faire Bella. Je dois m'assurer qu'il ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal. ».

J'insiste. « En me quittant ? Si tu me laisses, je serai encore plus en danger! ».

Il tente de me rassurer. « Alice, Carlisle et Esmée resteront avec toi. Tu seras absolument en sécurité, mon seul et unique amour. ».

Je supplie, tout en sanglotant contre son torse. « Edward, s'il te plaît… Ne me laisse pas. ».

Il embrasse ma tête, une fois encore. « Je dois le faire Bella. C'est la seule solution. ».

Je m'écrie. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi. ».

« Je serai de retour avant même que tu t'en aperçoives. Un seul jour, je te le promets. ».

Soudain, Emmett demande. « Où est Rosalie ? Je ne l'ai pas vue de toute la journée. ».

Edward demande. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Emmett ? ».

Il répond. « Je veux dire qu'elle en avait après toi et qu'elle boude. Elle n'a même pas voulu me parler. ».

Je demande. « Où est-elle partie ? ». Je me sens coupable d'être la cause de toutes ces tensions.

La voix d'Emmett est stressée quand il dit. « Aucune idée. ».

Tout en la regardant, Edward demande. « Alice ? ».

« Aucune idée, non plus. Elle ne fait que changer d'idée ce qui me rend les choses difficiles pour la trouver. ».

Emmett demande. « Que fait-on ? ».

Alice répond. « Rien pour le moment. Elle reviendra quand elle sera prête. Tu connais Rose, elle est coriace. Elle ira bien. ».

Emmett exhorte. « Appelle-moi dès qu'elle revient. Une fois que nous aurons trouvé Kyle, nous irons à sa recherche si elle n'est pas encore rentrée. ».

Jasper enchaine. « Alors, allons-y. Plus tôt nous serons partis, plus tôt nous reviendrons. ».

Je m'agrippe à Edward. « Non… Edward, s'il te plait. Ne fais pas ça! ».

Il rapproche mon visage du sien. « Je suis désolé, Bella. ». Il m'embrasse profondément. Bien que le baiser soit doux et pur, il était aussi empli de colère et de culpabilité. Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'arrêter maintenant.

Je crie, en me serrant plus fort contre lui. « Non ! Edward, non ! ».

Il dit. « Alice. ». Avant que je comprenne ce qu'il fabrique, Alice me tient sous son emprise glacée. Je continue à crier et à pleurer jusqu'à ce que plus aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche. Je me sens glisser dans l'inconscience.

J'entends la dernière chose que dit Edward. « Merci Jasper. Avec de la chance, nous serons de retour avant qu'elle ne se réveille. ».

**Trois heures plus tard…**

Je demande dans le vide. « Où suis-je ? ». Je suis seule sur un divan dans une pièce que je ne reconnais pas. « Il y a quelqu'un ? ».

Alice entre dans la pièce. « Hé ! Tu es réveillée ! Tu es restée endormie un moment. ».

Je demande, au bord des larmes. « Est-il rentré ? ».

Elle répond d'un ton maussade. « Non. Il n'est pas revenu et les autres non plus. Ils ont des difficultés à le cerner. Son odeur s'est mélangée à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils pensent que cette autre personne est un vampire. ».

Je suis surprise. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? ».

Elle soupire. « On n'en est pas vraiment sûrs. Cela peut vouloir dire qu'un autre vampire traque Kyle ou que c'est juste une simple coïncidence. ».

Je sanglote de nouveau. « Tout ça est de ma faute. Je suis la cause de tout ça Alice. Et maintenant, Edward est peut-être en danger. ».

Elle me caresse la tête doucement. « En danger ? Et comment ? ».

Je lui explique. « J'ai fait un exposé une fois. C'était sur les vampires et j'ai lu que la seule façon de détruire un vampire est par la main d'un autre vampire. ».

« Bella, il va bien. Jasper et Emmett sont avec lui. ».

Je réponds avec colère. « Cela ne veut rien dire. Il peut toujours être blessé. ».

Alice n'insiste pas. « OK Bella. Je vais essayer d'appeler Edward d'en bas. Reste tranquille. ».

« D'accord. ». J'acquiesce mais j'ai un autre plan. Un peu plus tôt, j'ai entendu Alice dire qu'à cause du fait que Rosalie ne faisait que changer d'avis, elle ne peut rien présager. Je peux donc tenter de filer et faire en sorte de modifier mes pensées jusqu'à ce que je sois partie.

J'entends Carlisle qui passe devant la pièce dans laquelle je suis. « Alice ? As-tu réussi à le joindre ? ».

Elle lui répond. « Non Carlisle. ». Une fois que j'entends que tout est calme, je sors lentement hors du lit. Alice est distraite par Carlisle et cela va aider mon cas.

Avec précaution, je passe à l'extérieur, utilisant la fenêtre d'Edward, tout en changeant de plans constamment dans mon esprit. Alice doit penser que je suis en train d'élaborer une stratégie plutôt que de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je glisse le long de la gouttière jusqu'à ce que mon pied rate soudainement son appui.

Je me retrouve sur le sol, à peine capable de respirer.

_Tu dois y aller ! Lèves toi ! Tu te dois de le faire maintenant !_

Alors que je tente de me relever, je sens que quelqu'un de fort me repousse au sol. La voix perçante qui m'obsédait dit. « Hé Bébé. Je t'ai manqué ? ».

_**xoxo**_

_**Encore merci à Isnoname pour la traduction ^^ **_

_**Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin.**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction. N'oubliez pas une petite review !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Le compartiment secret**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - The secret Compartment par bellaklutz2010**_

_**Traduction de Isnoname (dont le profil est ici : 2716602 ou isnoname)**_

_**Beta : Lex Lina (oui je bosse tout de même un peu ^^)**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 19**

Les 'pensées' en **gras** sont celles d'autres personnes qu'Edward.

**BPOV**

Il chantonne. « Alors, tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper, hein bébé ? ».

Je le supplie. « Laisse-moi tranquille. S'il te plait, va-t'en. ».

Il rit. « Allons, Allons Bella. Tu n'as pas à être comme ça. Ce n'est pas si comme ton petit ami est là pour te sauver, pas vrai ? ».

Je crie. « Non ! Kyle, si tu m'as aimé un jour tu ne feras pas ça. ».

Il me soulève. « Oh je t'aime bébé. ». Il me balance durement contre le mur en béton, ce qui fait saigner ma bouche et ma tête. « C'est pourquoi je fais cela. Tu es mon seul échec Bella Swan, la seule qui ai jamais réussi à s'échapper. Tu vas le faire ou tu mourras. ».

Je le préviens. « Il te tuera, ils te tueront tous. ».

Il répond. « J'en doute grandement princesse. La blonde m'a assuré que nous ne serons pas interrompus. Ton petit ami n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. Il aurait dû m'écouter, je lui avais dit de rester loin de toi. ». Il me jette à terre, me faisant hurler de douleur. Il continue à me frapper dans tous les endroits qu'il peut atteindre. Je sens toutes mes côtes qui se brisent ainsi que les bras. J'essaie de le frapper mais ça le rendait encore plus vengeur.

Il murmura alors que mon corps est paralysé. « Maintenant Bella, détends-toi bébé, ce sera rapide et facile. Ensuite, je te ramènerai à la maison … Là où tu devrais être ! ».

Je parviens finalement à crier. « Edward ! Edward ! ». Kyle me frappe une dernière fois avant que l'obscurité glacée m'engloutisse telle la nuit. Je sais, à ce moment-là, que je vais mourir.

**EPOV**

Je réponds frénétiquement au téléphone. « Alice ? Où est-elle? Comment va Bella? ».

Elle rit. « Elle est aussi dingue que tu peux l'être, d'après ce que je j'entends. Elle vient juste de se réveiller et demandait après toi. Je l'ai laissée seule pour qu'elle essaie de dormir davantage. Heureusement Carlisle m'a distraite, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas trop embêté Bella. ».

Inquiet, je lui demande. « Est-ce qu'elle est contrariée ? ».

_Et si elle ne veut plus jamais me parler?_

Alice répond. « Tu lui manques. Je peux te dire qu'elle souhaite juste que tu sois déjà rentré à la maison. Est-ce que cela va bientôt arriver? ».

Ma voix se fait coléreuse. « Il n'y a quasiment aucune trace de lui. L'odeur de ce vampire nous perturbe complètement. C'est presque comme si nous connaissons le vampire recouvre ses traces. ».

Alice demande. « Mais pourquoi quelqu'un ferait-il ça ? Personne n'a jamais déclarer vouloir se venger de nous. ».

Je reste troublé. « Je ne sais pas Alice. Mais, nous serons à la maison très bientôt. Je pense que nous serons là dans une quinzaine de minutes. ».

Elle s'exclame. « Bella va être ravie ! Je peux te dire que ça la tue d'être loin de toi. ».

Je finis par réaliser. « Alice… Est-ce que tu m'as dit que personne n'est en train de surveiller Bella ? ».

Elle demande. « Ouais pourquoi ? ».

J'hurle dans le téléphone. « ALICE ! Et si elle s'en va ? ».

« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Elle sait que tu vas revenir. ».

Je crie encore. « Tu n'étais pas supposée la laisser seule ! Je t'avais laissé des instructions précises. ».

Elle commence à s'inquiéter. « Edward, s'il te plait calme-toi. Je n'ai eu aucune vision jusqu'à présent. ».

Je me sens bizarre, tout d'un coup. « Qu'as-tu dit à Bella exactement ? ». C'est presque comme si je savais que Bella était en danger.

« Juste ce que tu m'as dit. Je lui ai parlé de l'odeur du vampire et elle a eu un peu peur, mais… ».

Je la supplie. « Alice, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça… Et si elle part à ma recherche ? ».

Elle tente de me rassurer. « Je l'aurai vu. à moins que… Edward, je suis si désolée, tellement désolée. ».

A présent, je suis terrifié. « Quoi ? Alice? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? ».

Elle dit avec urgence. « Reviens maintenant ! Je dois aller la sauver ! ».

Je crie. « ALICE ! Alice ? ». Mais la communication est déjà coupée. « Merde ! ». Je commence à courir plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Emmett et Jasper hurlent pour que je leur dise quel est le problème mais je n'interromps pas ma course. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Lorsque j'arrive à la maison, j'ai failli mourir devant la scène. Sur le sol, étendu et presque sans vie, mon amour, mon seul et unique amour.

Je hurle « BELLA ! » en me ruant près d'elle mais, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu m'envoie valser dans la pelouse.

**Alice POV**

J'interpelle en courant vers la porte. « Carlisle ! Esmée ! ». Je me précipite vers Bella qui est étendue, inconsciente et respire à peine. « Bella, s'il te plait réveille-toi ! S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça ! Réveille-toi ! ».

Carlisle me rejoint. « Que s'est-il passé ? ».

Je réponds. « Il l'a attaquée. ». Je n'ai pas remarqué l'humain diabolique qui se tient debout, souriant béatement, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il rit. « Oh ! Allez quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne le méritait pas. ».

Je me jette sur lui. « Je vais te tuer ! ». Mais quelque chose d'autre vient s'interposer entre nous.

Rosalie se poste devant lui pour le protéger_. « _Oh non. Tu ne feras pas ça. Bella va payer, une bonne fois pour toutes, le fait de dévaster notre famille. ».

Carlisle demande sous le choc. « Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Comment peux-tu faire ça à un humain innocent qui ne t'a rien fait ? ».

Elle crache. « Elle ne m'a rien fait ? Est-ce que tu es sérieux Carlisle ? Elle a ruiné notre famille entière ! Premièrement, elle a quasiment détruit Edward et l'a rendu misérable pendant près de 90 ans, et puis elle revient comme si rien ne s'était passé ! ».

Esmée, lui demande, blessée. « Qu'est-ce que tout cela à avoir avec toi Rosalie ? ». Elle se tient près de moi, vérifiant que je ne sois pas terriblement blessée.

Elle hurle pratiquement. « Elle a ruiné Edward. A cause d'elle, il n'a jamais voulu personne d'autre, pas même moi. ».

J'interviens. « Et alors ? Rosalie, tu as Emmett ! Est-ce que cela ne signifie vraiment rien pour toi? ».

Elle acquiesce. « Peut-être as-tu raison… Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. Mais, malgré tout, il faut qu'elle soit stoppée. Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à ce pauvre Kyle. Elle l'a juste attiré puis brisé le cœur comme elle l'a fait avec Edward ! ».

Je l'interromps. « C'est faux ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu racontes Rosalie ! ».

Elle rit. « Peu importe. C'est toi, chère sœur, qui ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Bella mérite de payer, et je suis bien trop heureuse d'aider à cette cause. Sans elle, les choses retourneront à la normale. ».

Carlisle la supplie. « Bella s'il te plait. Tiens bon encore un petit moment. Je vais te sauver je te le jure. ».

J'ai la vision d'Edward qui va arriver dans quelques secondes mais, je sais que je dois faire diversion en attendant. Je saute sur Rosalie pour tenter de l'éloigner de Kyle afin qu'Edward puisse faire son œuvre, mais elle m'écarte, une nouvelle fois, de lui.

Edward hurle en arrivant et remarquant son unique amour. « Bella ! ». Il essaie de se ruer auprès d'elle mais Rosalie s'interpose.

Elle dit d'une voix outrée. « Laisse-la mourir. Il _faut _qu'elle meure, ne comprends-tu donc pas ? ».

Emmett hurle à son tour. « Rosalie, non ! Ne fais pas ça! C'est notre famille. Bella fait partie de notre famille à présent! ».

Elle grimace. « Non elle ne fait pas partie de cette famille. ».

Emmett la supplie. « Rose, ne fais pas ça. Ne m'oblige pas à me battre contre toi. ».

Elle l'encourage. « Ben vas-y. Au moins je sais que j'aurai aidé à tuer la mégère. Son cœur s'affaiblit rapidement et ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne meurt. ».

**EPOV**

_Comment peut-elle faire cela à Bella ? Comment peut-elle faire cela à notre famille ?_

Elle pense sûrement qu'elle ne serait pas punie pour un tel crime. Jasper m'interroge par la pensée.

**Edward, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Devons nous l'attaquer ? Doit-on tuer notre propre sœur ?**

Emmett la supplie dans sa tête.

**S'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça Rose. Reprends tes esprits ! Edward, s'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal.**

_Je suis désolé Emmett…_

J'acquiesce en direction de Jasper et nous nous jetons sur Rosalie. Dans un grand fracas, elle se retrouve à terre.

Emmett s'élance sur nous. « Non ! Rosalie, non! ». A présent, Jasper la maintient fermement par le cou, prise qui l'empêche de s'échapper.

Je rejoins ma beauté de plus en plus pale et qui halète tant elle se bat pour chacun de ses souffles. Je la prends dans mes bras. « Bella non ! S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas. S'il te plait… Ne me fais pas ça encore. Tu as promis de ne jamais plus me quitter. On est supposés rester ensemble pour l'éternité. Sois forte mon ange. ».

Le diable personnifié parle. « La blonde a raison, tu dois juste la laisser mourir ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle en valait le coup ! ».

Je sens ma part d'ombre qui prend le dessus. « TOI ! ».

_Il est celui qui devrait mourir!_

Il rit. « Oh allez mon pote, j'aimerai bien te voir me blesser. ».

Et avant même de réaliser ce que je fais, je suis sur lui à lui arracher lentement chacun de ses membres. Je peux entendre son cœur ralentir alors qu'il tente d'inhaler un peu plus d'air.

Carlisle hurle. « Assez ! On a besoin de toi ici. ». Il me montre Bella qui maintenant, s'affaiblit plus rapidement qu'auparavant.

**Il faut que tu la sauve, fils.**

Je demande. « Quoi ? Carlisle je ne peux pas. ».

Il répond. « Edward, tu le dois. ».

**C'est sa dernière chance, tu dois le faire. Je continue à maintenir les battements de son cœur pendant ce temps.**

J'hésite. « Carlisle… ». Mais il insiste.

**Fais-le Edward !**

Je me dirige lentement vers elle. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un dernier baiser. Je chuchote. « Je vais faire de mon mieux, mon amour. Si je ne te vois pas après cette épreuve, saches que tu me verras bientôt… Je te le promets. Où que tu ailles, je serai juste derrière toi. ». Je l'embrasse encore une fois et je place mes dents acérées contre sa peau rose pâle. Je la mords aussi gentiment que possible, ressentant la chaleur de son sang s'écouler dans ma bouche. Je la mords encore quatre fois alors qu'elle commence à hurler dans une pure agonie. Je me sens, tout de suite, coupable de ce que je lui fais subir, elle va me haïr pour toujours.

Elle supplie. « Non ! Non ! Faites que ça s'arrête ! Laissez-moi mourir ! Laisse-moi mourir ! ».

Je murmure. « Non Bella. Ca va aller. Tu vas y arriver. ».

Elle m'implore. « Edward... Edward revient ! Edward revient! ».

Je la rassure. « Je suis là… Je suis là mon cœur. ».

Elle pleure. « Je veux rentrer à la maison… Je veux rentrer à la maison ! ».

Je réponds en sanglotant. « Je sais. Je sais. ».

Carlisle hésite. « Edward, je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si cela va fonctionner. ».

Je lui demande avec crainte. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Le venin peut tout soigner. ».

L'inquiétude emplit sa voix. « Pas toujours. J'ai vu le venin soigner beaucoup de choses mais là, je ne sais pas. ».

Je crie sur mon père. « Mais elle parle encore ! Elle parle Carlisle ! ».

Il acquiesce. « Peut-être bien, mais son cœur me dit tout autre chose. Il se force, Edward. Mais pas dans le sens qu'il le devrait. Son cœur ne pourra être si lent durant plusieurs jours. ».

J'entends Emmett crier. « Rosalie ! Rosalie non ! ».

Je tourne ma tête pour voir Rosalie se jeter sur ce qu'il reste de Kyle.

_Elle le mord ! Elle redonne vie à ce cadavre sans cœur !_

Emmett se jette sur elle pour l'arrêter mais elle est bien trop rapide. En quelques secondes, Rosalie lui échappe.

Elle dit. « Pas cette fois Emmett. Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. Une fois qu'il sera transformé, il sera capable de tuer Bella une bonne fois pour toutes. ».

Bella dit faiblement. « Edward… Edward, je t'aime. Je suis si désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû… Je suis désolée. ». Elle tente d'échapper à la mort mais celle ci la rattrape progressivement. Je sais qu'il ne lui reste que quelques instants.

Je pleure. « Bella, tu vas vivre. Tu seras à mes côtés pour toujours dorénavant. Je le jure. ».

Carlisle commence à exercer un massage cardiaque. « Son cœur s'affaiblit très vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va pouvoir tenir. ».

Je prie. « Elle doit vivre. Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, elle doit vivre ! ». Les battements de son cœur sont assourdissants.

_Boum…_

…

_Boum…_

…

…

_Boum…_

…

…

…

« Bella non ! ».

**xoxo**

_**Fin de la première partie !**_

_**La suite (Within the Darkness) sera traduite par Isnoname (profil n°**__**2716602) ou vous la trouverez en version originale ici : **__**http:/ www. Fanfiction . net /s/ 4667027/ 1/ Within_The_Darkness**_

_**Normalement, elle doit faire quelques chapitres d'avance, puis faire des publications plus régulières que moi (ce qui n'est pas dur).**_

_**Je remercie toutes personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et/ou de laisser un commentaire sur cette fiction ! **_

_**Je remercie bellaklutz2010 de m'offrir la possibilité de traduire son œuvre.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil pour découvrir les autres fictions que j'ai. Et surtout, donnez votre avis pour mon OS '**_Dirty Little Secret_**' avec lequel je participe au concours des 7 Deadly Sins de Starbucks Twilight !**_

_**Je cherche encore une traductrice pour reprendre les autorisations qu'il me reste. Même si vous débutez (dans la traduction, pas en anglais ^^), je serais prête à vous aider alors lancez vous !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Le compartiment secret / Dans l'obscurité**

**Vous retrouverez la suite du compartiment secret sur ce lien : http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/7491549/1/ Dans_lobscurite**

**Ou sur le profil d'Isnoname (n°****2716602)**

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
